Heavenly Sorrow
by GrayIceEternal
Summary: Lisanna returns and convinces Team Natsu to kick Lucy out. Lucy then unexpectedly quits the guild to train and she learns two new yet powerful types of magic. She eventually returns, but not exactly the same as everybody remembers as she looks for a new start.
1. Chapter 1

Oi, everybody reading! I've decided to write another story and if I manage my time proficiently then I should be able to update weekly. First off I wanted to apologize for something, but that would spoil the story, so I'll just say this: I thought of this story before the clock tower arc (only in anime.) So when writing this story, when compared to that arc, there are a few incorrect things. But you guys will realize that in future chapters.

_**DISCLAIMER:**_** I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL AND I DOUBT I EVER WILL**

**Chapter 1: **Revival

As usual a party of some sorts was going on at Fairy Tail, but there was something unusual about this five days and still ongoing spree was unusual in one way. It was celebrating Lisanna's "revival from the dead." It was a miracle that she had just been sucked into an anima taking her to Edolas, but what was an even bigger miracle was that she had come back. Everyone hasn't slept for five days, yet they still had energy to spare. Well, not everybody.

"Um, Mira?" Lucy tried to catch Mira's attention yet once again she was completely ignored. She sighed and started swirling her finger on the surface of the wooden bar. Nobody had noticed her for five days, but she tried her best to not let it bother her and she didn't blame any of her nakama for it. After all, a long thought dead nakama just came back. She deserved this kind of welcome home celebration.

There was one thing that made her queasy about Lisanna, though. A memory drifted through Lucy's head. (memory will be in italics)

_The rest of Team Natsu was sitting at a table laughing with Lisanna. Lucy skipped up to them and happily exclaimed, "Ohio, everyone!" Erza just raised her hand, not breaking her gaze off of Lisanna. Gray slightly turned his head and grunted, "Huh," before immediately turning back to Lisanna. Natsu ignored her completely while leaning over the table to get closer to Lisanna. Lucy thought Lisanna gave her a death glare out of the corner of her eye. She shook it off as her imagination._

"_Luuuccccyyyy!" A frantic Happy dove into her arms. _

"_What's wrong, Happy!" Lucy couldn't even begin to count all the possibilities that flew through her mind on what could be wrong._

"_N-Natsu hasn't given me a fish in five days!" Happy wailed in her arms. Lucy softly smiled. She just couldn't help it when Happy told her his small dilemnas._

"_C'mon, let's go to the market. I'll buy you a big fish," Lucy offered._

_Happy looked up at her with wide eyes. "But Lucy… You're so poor." Lucy sweat dropped, dropping Happy._

"_You stupid neko! I have enough to buy you a fish!" Lucy fumed, but the neko reminded her of something important. If she didn't go take a request soon, then she won't be able to pay her rent._

"_Waaahh!" Happy started, and Lucy thought he was going to barrel into Natsu and start whining about how mean she was. Instead, Happy barreled into her and exclaimed, "You're so nice, Lucy! Let's go get my fish now!" Happy zoomed out the doorway leaving a trail of smoke behind him. Lucy gave a giggle and started sprinting after him. As she ran out the door she felt someone's eyes burning into her back, but she ignored it. _

_Sitting in Lucy's arms, Happy took a big bite out of his fish. He had convinced Lucy to buy two so that he could give one to Charla. "Origato, Lucy," Happy mumbled with his mouth full of fish._

"_Yeah, sure," Lucy sighed, but still couldn't help but smile. She was glad Happy still noticed her. They reached the doors of the guild and Happy instantly snatched the other fish from her hands and raced to where Charla was with Wendy. Lucy walked over to where Team Natsu sat._

"_Hey, do you guys want to go on a mission?" Lucy asked with a gigantic grin on her face. Nobody answered her so her smile began to falter. "Guys, did you hear me? I'm asking if you guys want to go on a mission with me." Still no answer, but then Lisanna abruptly stood up and grabbed Lucy's wrist, dragging her outside. Over her shoulder Lisanna told the rest of Team Natsu to stay there._

_Once outside Lucy said, "This is my first time ever talking to you, isn't it? Nice to meet you, I'm Lucy."_

"_Shut up, you spoiled princess." Lucy could only stare at Lisanna after hearing her rude comment. Lisanna's eyes held an evil glint. "Can't say anything to defend yourself, huh? Well since you're just a spoiled blonde princess I'll spell this out for you. You. Are. Not. Wanted. Anymore." Lisanna put extra emphasis on the "wanted."_

_Lucy blinked. She tried to speak, but no noise came out of her shaking lips. "What?" she finally squeaked._

_Lisanna gave a nefarious smirk. "You heard me. You are not wanted anymore. Nobody wants you because you were just a replacement for me." She then gave a small frown that looked almost like a pout. "Although they really could've done better. I mean look at you, you look so pathetic. Ah well, I guess the grief just made them choose whoever they could get."_

_Lucy was sad and shocked, but also very annoyed. Without thinking she countered, "Well you know, out of how long I've been here, your name hadn't been mentioned once." Lisanna's face went a deep shade of red._

"_You're lying, you were just too stupid to notice. My final warning is this: Stay away from Team Natsu from now on. They will never go on a job with you ever again." Lisanna then marched off leaving Lucy all by herself. Lucy slumped unto the ground. A silent breeze sifted through Lucy's hair. _

"_What just happened?" Lucy thought, extremely confused and dazed._

The memory ended as Lucy noticed Mirajane approaching her again. "Ah, Mira, I would like to take this job." Mirajane bustled past her once again without noticing Lucy. Lucy sighed. She was planning to have this job approved and then asking her fellow teammates to go on it with her. She was sure that conversation between her and Lisanna was just a misunderstanding. Lucy felt a harsh jab hit her shoulder. Flinching a bit she grabbed her shoulder and turned around. Behind her was standing Lisanna and beside Lisanna was the rest of Team Natsu.

Lucy almost gave a squeal of joy in being able to actually see and possibly talk to them again. She ignored the thought that Lisanna jabbed her so hard on purpose.

"Hi, Lucy, we wanted to say something," Lisanna said with a voice as smooth as honey and a sweet yet disturbing smile.

Lucy was very curious on what they wanted to say. After all, it seemed important because Gray and Natsu were standing side by side and weren't bickering in the slightest. "What is it?"

Lisanna seemed very eager to answer, but Erza clamped her hand on Lisanna's shoulder and said, "Let me handle this." Turning to Lucy, Erza bluntly stated, "The whole team has discussed it and we have decided that we want Lisanna on the team."

Lucy beamed. "I think that's great! It's always amazing to have a new member."

Gray looked down and tousled the hair on the back of his head with one of his hands. "You don't get it, Lucy. She will be on the team instead of you. We just thought since we haven't seen her and such a long time and when we were little she made us promise to be on a team with her when we got older. And as you know Fairy Tail mages never break their word." Gray looked at her with slight regret and compassion in his eyes. It's ironic that Gray was an ice mage, because what he just said froze Lucy's world.

"R-really…? So we all can't all be on the same team?" Lucy tried desperately to maintain her position on Team Natsu. It was Natsu that answered her.

"Nope, sorry Luce. Lisanna said she doesn't know you that well so she wouldn't be able to cooperate well with you and besides, you're weak." Natsu flashed his signature grin before receiving a punch to the gut by Gray and a kick to the face by Erza.

"Natsu!" they shouted at him in fury.

Lisanna gasped with both hands covering her mouth before running after him exclaiming in worry, "Natsu, I'm coming." Natsu groaned in his unconsciousness. Then there was a golden flash of light as a human figure began to take form.

"Lucy, I sensed your istress and came from the Spirit World.. What's wrong?" Loke asked with concern glancing around the room for dangerous threats. Lucy was holding back tears as she answered, "Nothing wrong, Loke. I was just discussing with my… nakama about my position on the team. We just decided that Lisanna would take my place as I train with some solo missions. See, I was about to take this job on my own," Lucy held up her flyer. Loke could tell how she hesitated before saying "nakama."

"So you agree, Lucy? Thanks for understanding. We can still take quests together from time to time," Gray told her before he walked over to the rest of the team where Erza was trying to punch Natsu awake and Lisanna was yelling at her at how that was not working.

Loke looked over at Lucy. He could clearly feel her sorrow. He softly muttered, "Let's go, Lucy, Let's complete this job. I'll always help you if you need it." He was glad that this cheered up Lucy a little bit, but he wished it would cheer her up more.

"Okay, Loke, let's ask Master since Mira is…busy."

Master Makarov was in his office so Lucy and Loke walked up to the second level of the guild. It wasn't as crowded as the first floor, but they still had to push through drunk guild members to make it to Master Makarov's office.

Lucy figured the room must be sound proof with some sort of magic because right when she closed the door behind her it was completely silent. Master Makarov was taking a large swig of his beer when Lucy and Loke walked in. He immediately noticed their presence and he put slammed his mug onto his desk.

"Well what do you need me for, my children?" He eyed the flyer in Lucy's hand. "Oh, I see, you wish to take a mission, hm? I don't know why you don't have Mirajane doing this, but you must have a reason. So would you like me to sign Team Natsu's name on that paper?"

Lucy was about to correct him, but say she still wanted the mission, but then her hand clenched, crushing the flyer held in it. "Actually Master, that wasn't what I came for. I want you to remove my Fairy Tail mark."

End of chapter one. Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Back with chapter two! I'm so happy I got so many reviews, favs, and follows! To safe space I'm going to try answering and replying to all reviews I received in one paragraph then I will list the people that reviewed. At the bottom of my story I will list the people that list me as a fav author/story and/or are currently following me.

Hopefully this update was soon enough. I'm sorry to those who want LoLu, but it is going to be NaLu. I can make it a love triangle if you so desire, though. Although if most of my reviewers want it to be LoLu instead then I will change it. LOL, even I am mad at Team Natsu and I'm the one writing this! I'm sorry about my spelling errors and I am not offended at all. I love to hear about my mistakes because I think it helps me be more cautious in the future, making me a better writer. I hope the errors didn't bother or confuse you guys too much. As for the plot, I know it's cliché, but I personally love these types of stories (Lisanna hate Lucy) and if you're disappointed by the cliché theme, I'm sorry, but I don't plan on diverting from the plot I have planned. By the way, I'm sorry that Natsu will not run after Lucy, but he will regret kicking her out (eventually), and she will come back to the guild of her own free will. My second to last apology of the day is sorry if I make the characters seem OCC-ish (like the forgetfulness and promise breaking). If anybody has any suggestions, I want something awful to happen to Lisanna in the end, and I want to know what my fellow haters think should happen.

Reviewers: axelialea  Chocolatluver4ever imjaypaw  fuhrer xBluielovex Celine The Human NaLuLoverNaLiHater GrapeNerds1  Chistralish beatress GoldenRoseTanya leoslady4ever

_**DISCLAIMER:**__** FAIRY TAIL BELONGS TO HIRO MASHIMA.**_

**Chapter Two: Beginning of the End**

Loke's head snapped in Lucy's direction, but as he opened his mouth to ask Lucy why, Master Makarov shouted, "What?!" He screamed it in such a rumbling voice Loke wondered if the door could really block it out. No one came to knock on the door so Loke assumed so.

With a slightly trembling lip Lucy stated, "I wish to have my Fairy Tail mark removed. I want to go away for a long while to train." Loke narrowed his eyes behind his shades. He could tell that was not the only reason. The other he guessed was to get away from Team Natsu. Loke turned his gaze away from Lucy to watch the flickering controversy in his eyes. Master Makarov didn't want to let one of his children leave, but if that was her choice…

The Master hung his head and sighed in defeat. "Alright, Lucy, if that is what you want. Place your right hand flat onto the desk." Lucy silently did as she was told. Creating a magic circle that had a circumference that perfectly surrounded her hand; Master Makarov mumbled a spell that sounded like it was in another language. Lucy's Fairy Tail mark started to erase itself off her skin, turning into sparkles that disappeared in the air. Master Makarov's voice cracked when he asked, "When you're training session is done will you come back?"

Lucy turned around and walked to the door before answering, "Yes, eventually." Loke followed her out the door and Lucy shut it behind the both of them. Makarov started crying because he knew it would be awhile before he saw one of his sweetest children again. Sobbing, he whispered, "Good luck, my little brat."

Loke escorted Lucy back to her apartment. As the entered her bedroom Lucy told him, "You can go back to the Spirit World now, Loke."

"Nah, I'm gonna help you pack." Lucy smiled softly at him before murmuring,

"Thanks, Loke. For everything."

He returned her smile. "Anytime. After you are my princess." Hearing the word "princess" Lucy stiffened. Loke quickly approached her and put his hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

With a shaky voice, Lucy answered, "N-nothing. It's just that…Well you see… Lisanna. That's what Lisanna called me yesterday when she wanted to talk to me alone." Loke's jaw clenched.

"How dare that selfish…" he thought, but he told Lucy, "That's because she has never experienced the love and loyalty you had and she was simply jealous." Lucy took a moment to have what Loke said sink in.

"..Yeah, love and loyalty…,"

Loke could see where this was going: Team Natsu. Before she could continue Loke growled. Lucy head snapped up so she could meet his eyes.

"Loke!?" she exclaimed in surprise. Loke sighed and lowered his head.

"Sorry Lucy, it's nothing. Now let's get you packed." Lucy nodded. To try and loosen up the tense atmosphere Loke walked over to Lucy's dresser and opened up multiple drawers until he found the one he was looking for. "Oh, Lucy~," he called out in playful voice.

Lucy turned around from the opposite side of the room to see Loke smirking while twirling a pair of one of Lucy's most embarrassing panties. "L-Loke!" she screeched, her face beginning to resemble a tomato. Without thinking she ran over there and reached out to get her panties out of Loke's grasp. Instead she tackled into him, causing the dresser behind them to topple on top of them. "Ow, ow, ow, ow…" Lucy moaned while Loke groaned, "Urgh…"

Loke pushed himself up and fixed the dresser back into its original position. Then he held his hand out to help Lucy up. "Arigatou, Loke," she thanked.

"As I said, anytime, my princess, now how about you call Virgo to help us with the packing?" Lucy gave a small laugh.

"Sure."

With Virgo's astonishing work ethic, all the packing was done in five minutes. Of course it was only the essentials, since it was a training trip. As they were about to head out Lucy sighed.

Loke, who was still there, asked, "What's wrong? Did you use up too much magical power?" Lucy shook her head.

"No, it's just that I just realized that I don't have enough jewels to keep this place on hold. That means the landlady is going to get rid of the rest of my stuff and that when we come back I won't have a place to live." Loke thought for a moment before an idea came to his head.

"Lucy, remember when I pretended to be human in Fairy Tail?"

Lucy looked at him with a quizzical look, responding, "Yes, what about that time?"

With an excited grin, Loke continued. "Well I always kept a bank account full of cash I could use for when I got a date and I didn't have enough money on me. The bank is here in Magnolia and I still have loads of cash stocked up in there. We could use it to pay your rent for a decent amount of time."

Lucy's eyes stared at him with overflowing joy before she threw her arms around his neck and started squealing, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Loke!" Then Lucy froze and questioned him with an accusing tone, "Wait, you had a bank account filled with jewels all this time and you never told me? You could have helped me out with all the times I almost couldn't pay my rent!"

Loke laughed. "But you did eventually get the money."

Lucy crossed her arms and pouted. "Still…it would've been nice."

"Well, I'm offering it now. And think about it, if I gave you it in the past then I might've not had enough now." Lucy face brightened up.

"You're right Loke. I'm sorry."

"Haha, you don't need to apologize, Lucy. Now let's go."

"Lead the way!" Lucy cheered as she skipped after Loke

_Back at the guild…_

"Natsu, we need to go talk to Master about how I'm officially on your guys' team now," Lisanna reminded Natsu.

"You're right. Gray, Erza, we need to go to jii-chan's office and tell him Lisanna is a part of our team now!" Gray and Erza quickly joined the two and together they treaded up the stairs. Instead of knocking, Natsu forcefully kicked the door open, making it snap off its hinges. Erza smacked him on the back of his head causing him to stumble forward and falling face first unto the floor. He slowly got up and was about to apologize to Erza when he realized that Master Makarov seemed like he was crying.

"There a problem, jii-chan?" Natsu asked, which made the rest of the team start to study Makarov's condition. Master Makarov quickly gained his self-control and tried to act cheerful, since he assumed they already knew the news.

"Yes, Natsu, I'm fine. Perfect in fact, ohohoho! Now what can I do for you?" Master Makarov was prepared to hear a complaint about Lucy's disappearance from their beloved guild, but what Natsu said instead shocked him.

"We want Lisanna to officially become a member on our team instead of Lucy."

Once again there was complete silence in Makarov's office, and once again he shouted, "What!?" He could not believe his ears. His children also looked a bit shocked at his loud outburst.

Natsu repeated himself. "I said we wanted to switch Lucy with Lisanna on our team. We talked to Lucy and she agreed." Master Makarov squinted his eyes and glared at them.

"So that was why Lucy looked so miserable and made her sudden request to leave." Makarov thought. He was ripped from his thoughts when Erza cleared her throat.

"Excuse me, Master, but is it alright with you if we add Lisanna to our team?" After Erza's question, Lisanna flashed a nervous smile.

"Ah, well of course. Let me get the papers ready." Makarov fumbled through a stack of paper on his desk until he found the correct sheet. "Now are all of you sure you want to do this?" Makarov asked.

"Yeah, we all agreed to this a while back, Gramps," Gray answered. Master Makarov gave a soft sigh.

"Very well. All of you sign your signatures in this box and in the box next to it write the type of magic you use." The new Team Natsu did this wordlessly. "That's all you need to do, now is there anything else you need?"

"Oi, that's right! We wanted to go on a job. Theflyer should be right here…," Gray reached for a pocket of his pants, only to discover he only had his boxers on.

"Gray, put clothes on now, and find that flyer," Erza ordered him with a dangerous aura radiating around her. Gray ran out of that room as fast as he could. In less than a minute he returned with some clothes on and a flyer in his hand. It read:

_There's An Evil Spirit Possessing All of Our Town's Mages! _

_Requester:__ Defaw, Mayor of Leeridge (I totally just made that up)_

_Description__: There's a spirit that is possessing mages of our town and mages that come to our town that stay more than a week. Just recently they have started to attack us at night and are destroying the village!_

_REWARD: 600,000 jewels and the Valor Stone_

"Whoa, look at all those jewels," Gray said. Lisanna clapped with joy and Erza said,-

"I thought it would be the perfect job for us to celebrate Lisanna joining our team."

"I can't believe this wasn't postd on the S-class board," Makarov muttered.

"Why, jii-chan?" Natsu asked. He also added, "What's the Valor Stone?"

Master Makarov answered them in the most serious tone he had. "It should be S-class because it states that multiple mages have been taken. Also, it must be a very grave situation for them to be offering the Valor Stone. The Valor Stone is a stone that, if you transfer enough magic into it, can bring a person back to life, but it only works once. It is not a dark magic, but nobody who has tried using it has had enough magic to activate it. Even I do not have enough magical power to activate it. Many have died trying to use it because they used all their magical power to try and trigger its effects, and as you know, your magic is your life force."

All of Team Natsu stared at Makarov in awe. Then Natsu finally broke the silence. "A little rock can do that!? That is totally amazing! Now we have to go on that mission! Wouldn't it be so cool to have that stone?"

Erza gave a small 'humph' and said, "I have to agree with Natsu to some level, Master. Even if this deserves to be an S-class mission, I'm an S-class mage so I can accept it and Natsu, Gray, and Lisanna can accompany me. Wendy could come, too if she wants." Erza's listing of members bothered Natsu for some reason. He felt like someone was left out…

"Aha! We can't forget Happy!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Oh, of course. Also, if Wendy comes along then Charla will most definitely come with her. So is this alright, Master?"

Makarov hesitated before answering. He had a bad feeling about this and it could be very dangerous. Finally, he broke down and said, "Yes, I grant you permission to go, but be extremely cautious."

Team Natsu cheered and Lisanna leaped towards Natsu and pulled him into a tight hug. Not that Natsu had any objections.

"I'll ask Wendy," Erza stated, but everyone knew by "ask" Erza meant "command."

"I'll do some research on where Leeridge is," Gray mentioned, as he stripped his clothes once again.

"Oh, Lisanna, let's go find Happy!" Natsu suggested. Lisanna whole-heartedly agreed. They found Happy standing and looking lost on the counter of the bar. "Who ya lookin' for, Happy?" Natsu inquired of Happy. With a dejected face, Happy responded, "I was looking for Lucy, but I can't find her."

Natsu held his chin like he actually considered to think about the situation. In the end he sighed and said, "You can look for he later Happy and who knows, maybe she accepted a job request. That's what we came over here to get you for. We're going on a job." Just then Erza followed by Wendy and Happy and Gray came up behind Natsu.

"Natsu, Wendy and Charla are coming with us," Erza told him, although it wasn't like there was any doubt about it.

Then Gray said, "Also, this Leeridge town seems to be on the borders to another kingdom. It'll take a week by train and a six hour long carriage ride to get there." Natsu visibly paled. In a higher pitched voice then usual, he suggested,-

"How about we walk there?"

Erza glared at him with murderous eyes and said in a note of finality, "Natsu, we are not walking there. Meet us at the train station at 5 tomorrow morning or else." Erza cracked her knuckles.

"A-aye…," both Natsu and Happy muttered. Everyone could agree that Erza was truly frightening.

_Meanwhile…_

"Loke, are you sure you want to use that much?!" Lucy queried in amazement. Lucy and Loke were a few blocks from her apartment and this was the tenth time Lucy had asked him that question. This was the seventh time Loke sighed in response to that question.

"I already told you Lucy, it's fine. I still have some more left in the bank anyway."

"But 420,000 jewels…"

"You want to get stronger, don't you? You don't gain strength in just a day."

Now it was Lucy's turn to sigh. "You're right Loke. Arigatou, you're the best."

They then met up with the landlady, gave her the jewels, then departed.

**Fav story:** Pink freckle PantherLily1 BrandiAnimeRocks fairytail96 GrapeNerds1 IceMaize Mellodey Neko-Sky Maiden Wendy Teehee4869 punkagumon XxWinterGreenxX  ILoveAnimeGuys iloveanimeandmanga2000 Shugofairy3 AdelXTia xBluieLove final-zangetsu animebunny23 Curiosity- Or n0t  axelialea GoldenRoseTanya

**Fav author: **animebunny23 Pink freckle  XxWinterGreenxX axelialea fairytail96

**Author Alert: **Pink freckle fairytail96 XxWinterGreenxX axelialea animebunny23

**Story Alert:** axelialea Aquamarine Lacus Chocolatluver4ever imjaypaw Curiosity- Or n0t animebunny23 final-zangetsu summer's lullaby Midnightegg Shugofairy3 phoenixflamemarauder reader713 XxWinterGreenxX  punkagumon Shugofairy3 Neko-Sky Maiden Mellodey Chistralish leoslady4ever chiruchiru-chan PantherLily1 ichiinoses Pink freckle

_THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING. I APOLOGIZE IF I FORGOT/MISSPELLED YOUR PEN NAME. IF I DID THEN PLEASE TELL ME. 3PLEASE REVIEW3_


	3. Chapter 3

Hopefully this is a soon enough update. Now for some announcements and replies to reviews:

I'm really happy yet sorry at the same time, I'm getting so many favs, followers, and reviews that I don't think I'll be able to write them all down. So hopefully my big _**THANK YOU**_ is enough. Back to the main couple in this story, I'll do whatever makes you guys happy. Send reviews or something about who you want Lucy to end up with and it'll be majority wins. Also, I'm ashamed to say… I have no idea what to do with the Valor Stone. Any suggestions would be much appreciated. I'm very thankful that my story gets some of you "fired up";)

**DISCLAIMER:**_FAIRY TAIL BELONGS TO HIRO MASHIMA_

_**Chapter 3: Dark Illusions**_

"That…*gulp* totally wasn't worth it…" Natsu was swaggering back and forth as he got off the train. Happy was flying next to him trying to say things to make him feel better. Lisanna giggled.

"Wow, Natsu, I heard you got motion sickness, but this?" Natsu glared at her and moaned,-

"It's not funny...*urp*" They all went and tried to rent some rooms at an inn. By then Natsu was feeling better. Erza sent Wendy with Happy and Charla to fetch her a slice of strawberry shortcake and make the mayor aware that they were there.

"I'm sorry, but we only have two rooms left," the innkeeper told Erza.

"That's okay! I'll room up with Natsu and Gray can be with Erza and Wendy," Lisanna put in with a sing-song voice, latching onto Natsu's arm. Erza walked over and pulled the two apart.

"No, Lisanna, you will room with me. Natsu and Gray will share the other room."

Both Gray and Natsu exclaimed, "What?!" They glared at each other with closed fists and voiced their complaints.

"No way will I room with Droopy-Eyes over here! It'll be like baby-sitting a three year-old!"

"Oi, whaddya say, Squinty-Eyes?! Wanna go at it?!"

Erza turned around and glared at them with a demonic aura only few were capable of producing (Erza, Mirajane, and Lucy.) "You two aren't happening to be fighting, are you?"

In order to save their lives, they wrapped their arms around each other's shoulders and started to exclaim, "Of course not! We're best buds! Right?" Erza gave an approving smile before going back to business.

"Yes, we will take the two rooms. Lisanna, you will be with me. Those two will room together."

Lisanna made one last attempt to room with Natsu. "Erza-san, um… wouldn't it be better to have one of us each with one of the guys to make sure they don't destroy anything? Since I know Natsu really well I could keep him under control and-,"

Erza cut her off. "Nonsense, they should be perfectly capable of not destroying anything. And if they're not…" Gray and Natsu gulped as Erza left that sentence unfinished. "Besides, you heard them. Natsu and Gray are best friends. They must be overjoyed at this arrangement. You wouldn't want to spoil their fun, would you?"

Gray and Natsu had shadows overcome their eyes as they stared at Erza. Erza felt someone staring at her so she turned around. Once again Natsu and Gray had their arms around each other's shoulders and started cheering about how close they were. When Erza turned back to the innkeeper to get their keys, they immediately pushed each other away and growled at each other.

Lisanna didn't know who to feel more sorry for, Natsu for having to room up with his hated rival or herself for having to room with Erza and her strictness. Lisanna sighed inwardly. Maybe Wendy will help protect her against her against Erza. Speaking of Wendy…

The doors to the inn flew open as Wendy ran in holding a small plastic container in her arms. "Erza-san, I got your-Omph!" Wendy tripped and the container went flying. Erza's eyes widened.

"My strawberry shortcake!" Erza re-equipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor and sent twenty blades in the direction of the falling cake. Now while the cake landed unharmed on a makeshift table of swords, everything else in that direction of the inn was a mess.

The wooden walls had swords sunk into them, people were covering their heads while trembling and some got unwanted haircuts, all wall decorations such as paintings and tapestries were ripped up, and the carpet beneath them was torn apart. Even so, Erza just re-equipped back into her Heart Kruiz Armor and quickly sped to her table of swords. She opened the container and started eating the cake with the tiny plastic fork that was provided. Then a furious innkeeper shouted at them.

"You destroyed the lobby of my inn! We had one of a kind paintings on display! You better be able to compensate for this!" Erza didn't even look up as she answered with a stuffed mouth-

"Yehrsh, wemph wuh palym tor dat anch ebaraythid elsh." Everyone looked at her, clearly confused. Gray had a thoughtful expression before exclaiming,-

"Oi, I think she said 'Yes, we will pay for that and everything else.'" Everyone clapped at his translation. The innkeeper stared at them sternly for a moment before sighing.

"Very well, you better keep your word. And please do not damage anything else." With that Erza sent her swords back to storage and then escorted her fellow teammates to their rooms, which were across the hall from each other. The innkeeper sunk into a deep state of self-pity as she surveyed the devastated room.

As soon as everyone unpacked their bags they met up in Erza's, Lissana's, Wendy's, and Charla's room. Erza stood up and commanded everybody to sit down in front of her. Glaring them down, she started talking, "Everyone, we need a plan of what to do. Any ideas on how to track a ghost?" Natsu jumped up.

"Oh, oh, we can throw pepper on it and track it as nin-nins!" Natsu put his index fingers together and pointed towards the sky with his scarf covering his mouth and head. That quickly earned him a fist on his head by Erza.

Erza then said, "Alright, how about ways of attracting a ghost to us?" Lisanna's face brightened this time.

"How about we light some candles and hold a ceremony to summon it?" Lisanna was sure everybody would love her idea, but Erza frowned at her.

"Lisanna, that wouldn't work. None of us even know what kind of prayer we would have to say to attract the certain ghosts we are looking for."

Gray then suggested, "Certain ghosts, huh? Then we just need to wait 'till it gets dark out and use our magic to shoot fireworks straight up from where we stood. The ghosts might be able to tell it's magic."

Lisanna was about to start laughing at his idea when Erza gave him an approving nod. "Good idea, Gray. We'll try it tonight. What time is it?"

Wendy mumbled in a soft voice, "It's 7:46 P.M., Erza-san."

Charla scolded Wendy. "Wendy, it's hard to understand you when you speak like that. From now on speak clearer."

Erza continued telling others the plan and what their jobs were. "Happy and Charla, you will fly over town and find a clearing big enough for us to use. Natsu, Gray, and Wendy, you three use your magic to create fireworks, but don't use all your magic power just in case. Use enough to make it seen over a great distance, though. Lisanna, use your Animal Soul: Half-Bird to fly around the sky, but be careful not to get hit by the fireworks. I'll transform into my Heaven's Wheel Armor and summon some swords to fly around the sky. Any questions?"

Nobody had any questions so Erza told them to prepare. Natsu processed that as 'get some food.' So he ordered room service. He made sure to order a large fish for Happy. Unfortunately when Natsu was ordering, Gray stole the phone from him and ordered his own dinner. While Natsu scowled, Gray smirked and tossed the phone back.

Once everybody's dinner arrived, Happy and Charla flew in through the window. "Erza, we found the perfect pla- FISH!" Happy dove for the giant fish. Charla sighed and muttered something about Happy being useless. Then she turned to Erza.

"There's a large clearing in the center of town. We assume it's the town plaza. Although it still has people loitering around it now, it should be clear in two hours. It should take forty minutes to walk there." Erza smiled at Charla before turning to everyone else.

She then announced, "Everybody, finish your dinners in twenty minutes! Then we start moving." They soon finished their dinners and headed out.

Charla blinked in confusion when they got to the plaza. It was completely empty. "The rumors about the ghost must've scared everybody else off," Wendy murmured. Erza nodded slowly.

Natsu started shouting with glee. "Wahaa, that means we don't hafta wait! We can start now!"

Gray glared at Natsu while ice was starting to form at his hands. "Oi, Flame Brain, don't shout. That'll annoy the spirits so much that they will avoid us." Natsu growled, but before he could retort Erza glared at them both. They gulped and silently focused on the task before them. Before long they were all shivering, including Gray.

"W-what are you doing, ice exhibitionist?!" Natsu accused with chattering teeth.

Gray had his arms crossed and shouted, "This has nothing to do with me, Fire Freak!"

Erza then exclaimed, "They're here!" As soon as those words left her mouth an eerie cackling filled the frozen air followed by creepy children's voices. Two astral body's formed in the center of the clearing. They wore the weirdest smiles. The two ghost children spoke in unision-,

"Welcome mages, want to play?"

All of Team Natsu straightened up and eyed the ghosts warily. Erza began to speak, "Are you kidnapping the mages?"

The children's eerie cackle rang through the air once again. "Kidnapping? Why would you accuse us of such a thing? Some nice mages just came home with us to play. Fun, fun, fun!" They started approaching Team Natsu. To try to prevent them from getting any closer, Gray preformed some ice-make magic.

"_Ice-Make: Shield!" _The two children just walked through it like nothing was there. Gray took a step back, startled. Natsu stepped forward.

"My turn. _Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang!" _As the stream of flames rushed through the children they were left unscathed. The surrounding area wasn't though.

Erza summoned ten more blades than she currently had and exclaimed, "Dance, my blades!" The swords also didn't work. Erza gritted her teeth in frustration. She had no clue on how to fight an opponent like this. A blur of color zoomed past her. As it neared the ghosts Erza immediately recognized it. "Lisanna, stop!" she screamed.

Lisanna's wings slashed through the two ghost children. Once again no effect against the two beings. Then Lisanna shouted in pain. She felt like ice cold needles were being stabbed through every part of her body. She was slowly going numb and noticed something warm streaming from her eyes, but it also felt sticky. Lisanna realized what was happening and she screamed again. She was crying blood.

She could hear name being shouted and felt the ground tremble as her teammates ran to her side. Natsu gingerly put her on his lap.

The children started speaking once again. "My, my, your games are no fun. Look somebody got hurt-," they stared at Lisanna with maliciousness in their soulless eyes, "So now it's time for you guys to play our game. One of you come stand in front of us."

"I'll do it," Gray volunteered. Erza stood up to stop him, but he glared at her with an icy stare. "Wendy is healing Lisanna, Natsu is comforting Lisanna, Happy and Charla are not strong enough, and you need to keep order over here."

Erza could find no way to deny that so she whispered, "Be careful." He nodded and stood in front of the strange children as they commanded. They gave suspicious smirks and started muttering something that sounded like it came from an ancient language.

Then an Asian Cobra (known as the deadliest animal on Earth because of the number of humans it kills each year) made of mist appeared. It started to coil around Gray's feet. "Tch. _Ice-Make: Saucer!" _It had the same affect it hadon the children, none. Before Gray could try another attack, the cobra had bound his arms to his side and was approaching his head. By this time he children had started singing a song.

"_**The time has come, the time has come/ To face the lovely black/ Slither and slide, slither and slide/ No one has a chance/ Turn as white as a cobra's scales, cobra's scales/ As all life leaves your body/ By the ways of the misty cobra, misty cobra/ Soon there will be nothing of you left/ Now you belong to us, belong to us… Gray~"**_

The children's eyes were like bottomless pits as their disturbing song ended. Gray's eyes widened as he realized the meaning of their song. He started squirming in attempts to shake the snake loose. He cried out, "Oi, guys, I really need a little bit of back-up!" The desperation could be heard in his voice.

As they all got up and Wendy and Erza prepared to attack (not Natsu since he was carrying Lisanna like a princess) the white Asian cobra's eyes glowed a deep shade of red as it opened its jaws and bit Gray's neck. Gray made a small cry of pain before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he blacked out. The rest of Team Natsu started to race towards their fallen friend, but more mist appeared so they couldn't see anything surrounding them. The ghost's voices spoke once more.

"Thanks for the friend. I wish more of you could join him, but it's getting too early. So bye now."

The mist cleared and Gray was gone. They all shouted his name when Natsu started running in a certain direction, the woods nearby. "Where are you going, Natsu!" Erza shouted after him.

"I smell Gray! That exhibitionist was dragged this way!" The rest trailed after him as the sun rose.

**I kept my promise and updated today! This chapter went on a little longer than expected and I am not following my plot at all… Let's see how this turns out. Please Review~(^^)~**


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews! Now for announcements and replies:

The NaLu vs. LoLu count for which couple reviewers want is NaLu=2 and LoLu=2 (these are taken from the reviewers who were clear about which couple they wanted; I didn't wanted to mess up the count with implied stuff because I have really bad interpreting skills.) I need more votes to determine which. This vote will end when I start the 6 chapter so in maybe about 2-3 weeks. For the LoLu fans I think you will like this chapter. I'll try to update soon, but it's hard writing two stories, going to school and doing homework, and watching a Black Butler marathon in my room. It's a busy schedule. (I know, some of you are thinking I have no life if that is all I have to do.)

Also… PLEASE HELP ME! There's this manga called Tactics but they stopped translating it into English except for a website called Jmanga where you have to get a membership and buy it! Does anybody know a free manga reading website where they have volume 9 posted in English!? If not… can somebody who is a member of Jmanga please tell me more about it? Then there's the matter whether they are going to make a second season of the anime. They constructed the ending to foreshadow a second season but it never came.

**DISCLAIMER: FAIRYTAIL BELONGS TO HIRO MASHIMA**

**CHAPTER 4: ****Choosing a Side**

After hours of walking to the west of Magnolia, Lucy asked, "So Loke, where do you think we should go?" Loke's glasses almost fell off his face as his head quickly rotated in her direction and then he burst out laughing. Soon he was bent over clutching his stomach. Lucy glared at him with a frown so he somehow willed his laughter to die down. He cleared his throat and answered-,

"If you haven't thought of a place by now, then we just train where we go. We'll constantly be on the move and train under which circumstances are provided for us." He heard Lucy mutter something about him being a "wise guy." He chuckled this time and hoped Lucy didn't hear him. Lucy continued on to some other questions.

"So for money I should use Lyra as a street performer? That'll bring in some good cash. Also Loke, you're using your own magic to stay in this world, aren't you? Aren't you going to reach your limit soon?"  
Loke smiled at her genuine concern. "Lucy, I've already been here for six hours. Remember when you saved me? Three years had passed then. I should be able to stay in this world at least seven months without straining myself. Besides, this could be a training trip for me as well." Lucy processed what Loke said and eagerly agreed to it.

"Yay, I'm so lucky to have training partner!" Lucy started to run ahead, but Loke easily caught up and that was when they decided they should have a race. Loke was surprised at how determined Lucy was to keep up with him, but then again he wasn't going anywhere near his fastest. Then again, neither was Lucy. Loke saw a trail starting to head up a mountain and decided to turn that way. As he expected, Lucy followed him.

Lucy could feel her lungs burning. Every breath she took was painful, but she did not want to lose to Loke. She would at least try to do what she has been doing up until now. Support her spirits in battle. How could she do that if she was so easily beaten by them? Although when Loke did switch the route to going uphill it made it an even harder challenge for her. Loke was slowly increasing the distance between them so she sped up. Lucy knew she could run faster, although at those times she was usually being chased by something. Then Natsu would come save her…

Loke heard Lucy give a sigh in between her rapid intakes of breaths. Loke immediately guessed that she was thinking of Team Natsu. He slowed down to let her catch up. Lucy stopped beside him and panted before yelling at him. "Why did you stop for me?! Do you think I'm that incapable?!" Tears were starting to form at the corners of her eyes.

To calm her down Loke pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair. He further tried to soothe her by saying, "I never thought you were incapable Princess. I just noticed you seemed a little sad and I hoped I would be able to comfort you. Tell me, am I?"

Lucy was touched at how much Loke cared for her. She returned his hug. "Yeah Loke, you did it. Arigatou. And Loke? Instead of continuing our race, can we just walk slowly?" Loke pulled away from the hug and smiled at her.

"Of course, my Princess." They walked side by side up the mountain. Once they reached a certain height snow surrounded them. Noticing Lucy's shivering, Loke handed her his jacket. She graciously accepted. They continued to walk in a comfortable silence until they reached the peak of the mountain at around midnight. It was snowing, but there was patches in the clouds were the sky shone through.

Both Lucy and Loke were in awe as they watched the transcendent silver moon sent down its empyrean light upon them through the falling snow. Lucy cast a glance at Loke and secretly thought he looked more regal than ever before. When she realized she was staring, she quickly reverted her gaze back at the moon, blushing furiously.

As Lucy looked away, Loke's gaze settled on her. Under the moonlight Loke thought Lucy looked more alluring than ever before. She was truly his princess. They were both perfectly blissful under that moon.

Loke felt the strong urge to stay something. "Lucy… I'm a glad I could see this with you and… Just you." The shade of red on Lucy's cheeks intensified as she honestly stammered. "S-same here Loke. I'm glad you're the only one seeing this with me." They watched the moon until it set. Then they walked further down the mountain to escape from the snow and went to sleep.

Lucy could feel someone shaking her. "C'mon Princess, it's time to get up." Luc rolled over on the hard ground and muttered-,

"Ten more minutes."

The voice that replied said, "Suit yourself." In less than a minute she felt herself being tickled.

"Lo-Loke…Stop! Ahahaha, I-I'm serious! Lokeee!" Loke stopped and laughed at her.

"Are you awake now, Princess?" Lucy mumbled angrily what sounded like a yes. She briskly stood up and walked past Loke. "Come on, don't tell me you are mad at me, Princess? If you are, then I am deeply sorry." Exaggerating his movements, Loke kneeled and bowed at Lucy's feet. Lucy started laughing.

"Okay Loke, I forgive you."

"Thank you my Princess." He got up with a smirk on his face.

"So Loke, what's for breakfast?"

"Anything you have packed in your bag."

Lucy took out two energy bars and tossed one to Loke. The slowly began eating it as they continued down the path. As they neared the ground they saw that the land before them was full of caves. They couldn't even see where they ended.

"Well," Lucy started, "at least we'll have shelter if it rains." Loke combed his hand through his hair.

"That's one way of looking at it." They continued to descend down the mountain. It was about three in the afternoon when they reached the foot of the mountain. Both were glad they finally got over it. They started toward one of the caves and down its tunnels. It was pitch black.

"Hey Loke, can't you make your hands glow or something? It's impossible to see anything in here."

"Of course I can, Princess." With that Loke focused his power into his hands. A radiant light glowed from them.

As they ventured deeper into the cave there came more and more times where they had to make a choice on which tunnel they should travel down out of multiple tunnels. Lucy always had an intuition on which tunnel they should walk through. Loke had to admit it was better than his intuition, if it was just this case scenario. After hours of walking Loke saw Lucy start to fall down a crumbled part of the cave floor.

"Kyaaaa!" Lucy screamed.

"Lucy!" Loke reached out to grab her hand, but did not catch it in time. So he jumped in after her. As it turned out, it was not just a weakened part of the floor but when it collapsed they were sliding down a narrow tunnel that resembled a slide. There were many curves and soon they lost whatever sense of direction they had.

Finally, the slide's end was visible and they flew out of it. Then they dropped 15 feet onto the hard stone floor. Even before they stood up, both Loke and Lucy's eyes widened at what surrounded them in the surprisingly spacious cavern. An ancient forsaken city. It looked as if one breath could make everything crumble to dust. All the roads of the place led to the center of the town where a temple loomed over the entire city.

Lucy and Loke decided to get closer. They silently treaded through the long empty streets. It was rather odd because while some parts of the city seemed to be covered with an impenetrable darkness, other parts seemed to be shielded with a golden light. Both Loke and Lucy thought it was their eyes playing tricks on them due to the lingering dust in the air. Eventually they reached the temple and began ascending the stretching staircase.

Neither one of them was gasping for breath once they reached the top. This made Lucy wonder since it was such a long staircase. The top of the temple was shaped the same way as old versions of Japanese houses, the stone shingles included. With the slope both had to be careful with their balance.

They both stood on the only flat part of the roof and looked down at the city. For a place that seems it hasn't had anybody living in it or merely visiting it in 5,000 years, it was beautiful in its own way.

"Xolani, I believe one has appeared that…"

"Azazel, I know. It's rather disturbing…"

Two voices started speaking from behind Lucy and Loke. They both spun around and as Lucy began to lose her balance, Loke grabbed her arm. Two figures stood before them them. One with white feathery wings and the other with an identical pair, only his were black. They seemed to have the "I'm not human" presence that Loke had. Loke spoke up.

"Who are you two and what are you talking about?!"

The two winged figures stared at him for a moment before the female with white wings responded. "I am Xolani and he is Azazel. Neither of us are human, I am a holy angel and he is a dark tengu. We are discussing the aura your master is emitting."

Lucy had a puzzled expression on her face. "My aura? You mean like my emotions or something? And doesn't 'angel' and 'tengu' mean the same thing?"

Azazel sighed. "Yes, that's right. We are both angels or tengus, but _somebody_ didn't want anybody to lump me in the same group as them. Therefore, I'm a tengu and she's an angel. As for your question on your aura, you've got the basics down. An aura is the atmosphere around you that is affected by your emotions. It is the sensation others can feel depending on how strong and deep your emotions go."

Lucy asked another question. "Why does my aura matter to you?" This time Xolani answered.

"The purpose of our lives is to teach those who are capable the true magic that gave birth to all other magic. The only ones capable are those with strong emotions, whether negative or positive-,"

"Negative feelings usually work better," Azazel interrupted from where it seemed he was napping on the roof. Xolani ignored him and continued.

"The two true magicks have come from light and dark. Light and dark can be associated with angels and devils-"

Once again Azazel interrupted, "Or in my case, a _dark tengu."_ After hearing Azazel say that so contemptuously she sharply ran her foot into his side and kicked him off the roof. She went on smiling.

"-And that is where you come in. You have overwhelming negative emotions. There are three things you can do with it. The first is that you can just walk away from here-," Loke started pulling on Lucy's hand toward the base the temple. Lucy pulled her hand out of his grasp and continued listening. "You could also have me train you in the way of the Angel Magic, which focuses your anger and betrayal into forgiveness and love-,"

Then a dark figure soared into the air making black feathers fall. "Or you can have me train in Devil or _Dark Tengu _Magic," Azazel said the last part with much sarcasm, "where you use your feelings of betrayal and hate into revenge and return what you had felt so that you can continue on with your life with no regrets." He landed beside Xolani.

Lucy held her chin and appeared deep in thought. She then asked the question, "If I train with one of you two, will I still be able to go into town and do stuff like that?"

Xolani gave a light-hearted chuckle while Azazel tried to keep a smirk from appearing on his face. He answered, "Yes, and both Xolani and I are able to hide our wings so that we look like normal humans. If you desire to we don't even have to train in this city." Lucy went back into thought. Loke crept up next to her and whispered-,

"Can we trust them? We don't even know them. Besides, you have your keys. The celestial spirits should be enough to train you."

Lucy showed no sign of hearing his concerns. Finally, she spoke up. "Yes, I want to train with you to."

A benevolent expression appeared on Xolani's and satisfaction gleamed in Azazel's eyes. Xolani Clasped her hands together. "Spectacular, now who do you want to train with? As you know you can only train with one of us."

Lucy's head went back and forth between Xolani and Azazel. Then she lowered her head and took a deep breath. She tried working it out in her head. "Okay, Xolani= forgiveness, Azazel=revenge/justice, Team Natsu= love, Team Natsu+ Lisanna= hate and betrayal…" Lucy slowly brought her head up, not making eye contact with anyone. Loke placed his hand on Lucy's shoulder to give her support. He knew which one Lucy would pick if it involved Team Natsu.

Lucy lips barely moved and her voice scarcely audible. "I choose to train with… Azazel, in Devil Magic." Azazel gave a grin that looked like he was about to get what he craved. He unfolded his wings and outstretched his hand. Loke blinked in disbelief. He was not expecting Lucy to choose him. Lucy grabbed Azazel's hand and with her other grabbed onto Loke. With a strong flap of his wings, Azazel carried them both into the air.

"Where do you want to train, Lucy?" Azazel asked.

"Where do you suggest? I want a place that will help me become more powerful." Azazel appeared deep in thought for a moment before asking, "Do you think you will be prepared for such a place?" Lucy just grinned at him in response. Azazel gave a light-hearted sigh. "Alright then, I'm taking you to a forest grove that is filled with dark spirits. It is called Mykri Desexos. It is surrounded with a barrier that you can get through as long as I'm with you. We'll train at my favorite spot."

Dangling by Lucy's hand, an irritated Loke asked, "Which is?"

Azazel merely chuckled. "You'll see when we get there." After glaring at Azazel a moment, Loke decided to stare at the scenery they were flying over. It was beautiful. Soon the blue of the sky seemed to turn darker as they kept flying.

With a tranquil smile he Azazel announced, "We're getting closer."


	5. Chapter 5

Oi, readers! Going onto my announcements and replies to reviews:

I'm so happy that I'm getting so many reviews stating which couple you guys would prefer! But now I have decided to do something different because some stated which couple they wanted twice and I'm getting PM's stating which one you guys want. To make things easier for my lazy self you guys now have to answer my poll to say which couple you guys want. Now I want to state that every review counts, even those criticizing me! I know I don't know the meaning of some of the words I use, and that is because I always use when I write because I think my word choice will get boring otherwise. I swear, some of you guys can read my mind… you're predicting the plot with 100% accuracy from what you're reviews say. I would like to apologize for my OCCness and I have one more problem to discuss. I was planning on having Lucy save Team Natsu's sorry butts in the next chapter, but not go back to the guild quite yet. Do you guys think that is rushing the plot? Also, I'm putting my other story on hiatus so that I can concentrate more on this one.

**DISCLAIMER: FAIRY TAIL BELONGS TO HIRO MASHIMA**

_**CHAPTER 5: Another World**_

It was evening and the sun had just started to set. Team Natsu stood around a realistic statue sculpted entirely of musgravite of a young maiden wearing a simple rag dress with a kamayari stabbed through her heart and to where the tip of this spear like weapon touched the ground. It showed the woman in the motion of beginning to fall to the ground. The sculptor went even as far as to show her blood running down and dripping off the kamayari. Her face was one full of suffering and betrayal. Her left arm dangled at her side while aconite flowers were falling from her right hand to where the petals laid scattered at her feet, some floating on the pool of blood forming at her feet. This statue gave a feeling of unease to Team Natsu who had stopped again.

For the fifth time Erza asked, "Natsu, are you sure you can't smell Gray's scent anymore?"

For the fifth time Natsu answered, "It stops around this creepy statue!"

Erza sighed trying to figure out what that could mean. Then she noticed Wendy studying the statue inventively. "Wendy, is there something wrong with the statue?"

Then Natsu started yelling, "That's it! We just need bust down this creepy old statue! Alright, _**Iron Fist of the –**_umph!" Erza swiftly brought her fist down upon Natsu's head.

"Natsu, we will not destroy this statue until we figure out why it's here or why Gray's scent stops here." Natsu sat up rubbing his sore head. Wendy turned to them and began to speak.

"I think I know what this is. It's the legend of the _**Rain of Devil's Tears**_." Erza encouraged Wendy to tell them the legend. "Okay, here's how it goes…"

"_Eons ago, far in the past, laid a village. It was a quaint village that was like all the rest. People lived their everyday lives with only small quarreling that were easily fixed. The reason it was so peaceful was because it was isolated from the rest of the villages and towns. They even lived in peace when a war broke out. The war went on five years, until it one day ended, the other kingdom winning. No one knew how they won; some say they used black magic. In these times, magic was forbidden because the costs were too great. The king of the fallen kingdom was slain during the war along with the queen, leaving only their sixteen year old son. Now because the other kingdom won the prince had to become a fugitive, for if he was found by those loyal to the new crown, he would be turned in to face a torturous death. Hidden by a cloak he wandered through the most barren places possible, stopping only to steal food and to take short rests. About seven months after the war ended he wound up in the remote, oblivious village-,"_

"This story is boring! Aren't there any fights or dragons in this?" Natsu interrupted Wendy.

"I'm sorry! There aren't any dragons or any particular interesting fights…" Wendy apologized.

"Wendy! You shouldn't be apologizing for telling the story exactly how it is. And he-cat, make Natsu apologize to Wendy for interrupting her!" Charla scolded.

"Charla's right, Natsu. You shouldn't interrupt. Besides we have nothing else to do. Lisanna's still unconscious and we don't have Gray's scent." Natsu avoided Happy's gaze.

Natsu started to mutter, "Still, why do I hafta listen to something so bor-," He froze when he caught Erza's steely glare.

"Natsu," she started and continued in a slow and demanding tone, "We will listen to the legend. It may help us find Gray." Natsu just folded his arms and lowered his head. Erza turned to Wendy. "Please Wendy, continue." Wendy nodded.

"_The exhausted prince staggered down the dirt roads of the village. He has had nothing to eat or drink in a week because of how isolate this village was. The prince could feel multiple stares on him and ducked into a nearby alley to try to reduce the attention he was getting. Being unable to steal anything he went to the forest at the foot of some mountains just outside the town. Unexpectedly, he collapses in the middle of the forest. Even before he opens his eyes he hears the sound of running water and smells an aroma which he guessed was from a type of bread. HE opens his eyes._

_Before him knelt a young maiden in a simple dress with a basket of bread on her lap. She studied him with gentle eyes. The prince slowly pushed himself up. A blanket that was draped over him fell off. He discovered that he was no longer wearing his cloak. The maiden noticed his distress and fetched it from a rock that was basking in the sun. She had washed it for him and was allowing it to dry._

_He quickly snatched it from her hands and put it on. The prince was afraid. He was the spitting image of the queen with rare red eyes. Anybody who knew the image the previous queen would surely recognize him. Yet she didn't seem to. Looking at her she had golden eyes. The prince had never seen anybody with golden eyes before._

_The girl tore her gaze away from the prince and took a loaf of bread from the basket. She introduced it as raspberry bread and held it out to the prince. He cautiously took it from her and bit a small bite. After that the maiden filled a jar with water and passed the jar to the prince. He quickly gulped the water down and it was surprisingly pure. The girl gave him a smile that lit up her face. He requested that she gave him her name. It was Amaryllis. In the same manner she requested his name. Without thinking he gave it. His name was Kuhn._

_Amaryllis led Kuhn to her house, where she lived alone. Until he was fully recovered she took care of him and when he was recovered she introduced him to the rest of the village. He was warmly accepted. Two years passed as Kuhn lived with Amaryllis, and everything was peaceful. Kuhn even began to forget his duties as a prince._

_After the two years passed, the village gained some unexpected visitors. They were the prince who was currently in control of the kingdom and his fiancé. Kuhn thought they came to this remote village because of him and so he quickly explained his situation and past to Amaryllis. She led him to the cellar of the house and pushed aside a few barrels full of grain. Where those barrels used to stand was over a trapdoor. She opened the door and began to climb down, for there were stones built into the dirt wall providing a ladder. She told Kuhn to follow her._

_They ended up in a hidden room. It was rather damp and smelled of mold. Amaryllis told Kuhn to stay there until everything was safe and left him with some food, water, an oil lamp, and some matches to light the oil lamp with. She then climbed back up and once again hid the trapdoor. Next she went to greet the visitors._

_When Amaryllis got to the entrance of their little village, many people were already greeting the prince and his fiancé. Amaryllis gave a small chuckle when she saw the annoyed faces of the couple as they tried to make the crowd go away. To the nearest person Amaryllis told them to pass along the message of the two wanting some space. Word quickly got around and the crowd backed away and got in a line on both sides of the dirt road in which the visitors had entered on. Amaryllis stepped forward until she was in front of the prince and his fiancé and introduced herself and her village. She asked for their names._

_The prince's fiancé was highly offended by the girl's lack of knowledge of who she and her prince were. She started to shout at Amaryllis for not knowing who they were, but the prince firmly grasped her shoulder with his hand so she held her tongue. The prince introduced them as Prince Malik and his fiancé, Princess Lilura. Prince Malik then explained to the village that he was the current ruler since his mother and father died shortly after they conquered this kingdom and that he was checking to see if there were any signs of rebellion. Once he said those words, many guards strode into the town._

_The prince and princess made it clear that they were going to stay for a while, so Amaryllis made a disguise for Kuhn so that he could move freely throughout the village and not be recognized by the new prince. Amaryllis always stayed by Kuhn's side wherever he went._

_Now, Prince Malik was stricken by Amaryllis' beauty. He was often staring at her and seen following her around trying to impress her. Lilura caught unto this and started to become very jealous. She was determined to do something about it. _

_Lilura first started by trying to taint Kuhn's mind so that he would think that Amaryllis really didn't love him and was just toying with him. Lilura also told him that she loved Malik much better and that Amaryllis would of course leave him for a prince. The more Lilura spoke words like those to Kuhn, the more Kuhn himself began to belief it until his heart was filled with rage and pain. Lilura had him right where she wanted. She began plotting with him on a way to separate them. _

_While Kuhn was thinking of ideas would just separate them, Lilura was thinking of ways to murder Amaryllis. When she saw Kuhn would definitely not kill his beloved she resorted to a second way. At midnight she fled into a nearby forest and began chanting. She was performing dark magic. This attracted a shtriga._

_Lilura made a deal with the shtriga. If the shtriga aided her in disposing of Amaryllis, then it could have Amaryllis' soul in the end along with the rest of the village for all she cared. The shtriga took up a human appearance and followed Lilura back to the village before the sun rose. Lilura introduced her in the morning to the village. They called her Jezebell._

_Every night for a week Jezebell sucked the life force out of children. Lilura would then pull out their hearts and put them in a jar and bury them in Amaryllis' garden. After a week the villagers were frightened and wanted to get rid of the witch that was doing this. Lilura accused Amaryllis. _

_Of course, Amaryllis was shocked and denied it. Lilura claimed she had seen Amaryllis walking throughout the village at night. Jezebell stood by Lilura as a second witness. Amaryllis turned to Kuhn for support, but all he said was:_

"_So taking my heart wasn't enough, witch."_

_With that Amaryllis fell to her knees, her tears streaming down her face. She clutched in her right hand the aconites that were growing at her feet. Then she was roughly shoved to the clearing in the center of the village. Malik knew he couldn't save a witch so he denied any feelings he had to save her. The weapon they had decided to slay Amaryllis with was a kamayari. Lilura decided to have Kuhn execute her. As she handed the kamayari t him, Kuhn mouth was set in a grim line and his eyes seemed almost sightless. He briskly walked up to where Amaryllis was being held. To people holding her backed off and joined the crowd as Kuhn approached. In a quick motion before Amaryllis could say anything, Kuhn speared the kamayari through her chest. _

_As she fell, Amaryllis whispered in a dying voice, "I-I never should have loved you." The aconites fell from her hands and she crumbled to the ground, the last of her tears running from her face. Jezebell approached the body and knelt down to it while Kuhn was pondering her last words. Before Jezebel could even touch Amaryllis' blood a black magic circle appeared and surrounded the entire perimeter of the village. In rough motions and a bent head, Amaryllis got onto her wobbling legs. Black feathery wings sprouted from her back. Amaryllis raised her head and let out an agonizing scream._

_Amaryllis flew into the air and looked down at the village. No words were neede because her golde eyes said it all: Hate. Pain. Betrayal. Because of this you will all perish by my hand and feel the same pain I did. _

_Amaryllis raised her hands. Purple fires rose from all over the town burning it and the villagers. They all screamed in pain as they were burned alive. All but Kuhn. He just stared at Amaryllis realizing his mistake. She wasn't a witch before he killed her, he made her one. Lilura was screaming her confessions as she burned with Marik and Jezebell. Soon all the town was gone, along with Amaryllis. _

_Now people say she brought everyone down with her into hell, but nobody knows but the villagers and Amaryllis herself what really happened to them."_

By the time Wendy finished telling the story, the sun was beginning to set. It was deadly silent before Natsu asked, "So what does this hafta do with the Ice Princess?"

Erza sighed. "I don't know." Suddenly they heard moaning. Lisanna was starting to come to.

"Wh- what happened?" Lisanna asked, slowly pulling herself up into a sitting position. Wendy explained what happened after she fainted from the ghost, but left out the legend. "We have to get Gray back!" she exclaimed.

Just then the last rays of the sun disappeared and the statue started glowing.


	6. Chapter 6

Oi, everybody! Once again response to reviews and daily news update:

Like I said last chapter, because I'm lazy I am changing the vote for NaLu or LoLu into a poll. I finally put it on my profile page (I think) so please check it out. If not a lot of people vote then I will refer back to the review page and count up the votes that way, but I could make a mistake in my counting which would change the entire , for those asking, yes I did base the story on that one vocaloid song (whose title escapes my mind.) I didn't think anybody would notice. As for my updates they should be around every two weeks or so. I've also received suggestions for what Lucy's new capabilities should be and one was to summon dragons and go to their world. Now, I think that has nothing to do with her magic, but how many want her magic capabilities to include that? If enough people want it and don't think it's too cliché then Lucy might have that magic in this story. In about four chapters or so, would you guys kill me if I did a time skip?

_**DISCLAIMER: I Don't Own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima Does**_

_CHAPTER 6: Powers of Darkness_

"Huff, huff," Lucy gasped while crouched on one knee. She forced herself up once again. Azazel smiled, he admired the determination of his new pupil.

"Lucy, maybe this spell is too advanced for you. Let me teach you something simpler," Azazel suggested. Lucy only shook her head and got back into the stance to perform the spell she had been trying to do for the last two hours.

"Don't underestimate Lucy. She can do this," Loke growled. He hated to see Lucy so tired, but he knew she was determined and when she was determined, she would always get what she wanted.

Lucy smiled and felt warmth at Loke's belief of her. Then she related it to the betrayal of her so-called "nakama." Her negative feeling soared along with her magical power. Lucy began to chant:

"_Spirits of life give way to death/ Corrupt evil stains the land in darkness/ Eternal chaos falls down upon the world."_

Three magic circles formed around Lucy's feet, not together but as separate magic circles which formed a triangle shape. Beams of dark magic shot up from the magic circles and reached the height of the sky so nobody could see where they stopped. Loke's glasses nearly fell off when he saw and felt all that magic power. Lucy's right arm bent over her head and her left arm stretched out in front of her, her fingers spread wide. _"Silence of Weeping Essences."_

The pillars started to move from their positions. They traveled in separate directions away from Lucy at a rather swift speed. Loke thought that even Erza in her Soaring Armor would struggle to keep up with it. Azazel felt pride as he watched Lucy finally complete the spell successfully. The pillars would obliterate anything in their path. After the pillars reached a distance of about 500 yards the pillars stopped and began to widen and connect with each other. Lucy was at the center of that circle. Then multiple yet powerful explosions took place within the circle. Smoke was everywhere.

Loke's eyes widened and he began to run into the smoke. "Lucy!" he screamed. A hand grabbed his shoulder. Azazel shook his head at Leo with a grin on his face. Before Azazel could say anything Loke growled as his right hand started glowing. "_Regulus Impact!"_

Azazel was sent flying and crashed through several dead trees, but he wasn't knocked out. Groaning Azazel sat up and glared at Loke. The smoke was starting to clear and Loke saw Lucy's silhouette. He ran to her side. "Lucy, are you alright?"

Lucy started to fall over, but Loke caught her before she reached the ground. She was breathing hard, but smiling and unscathed. "I…completed the…spell." She gave a weak laugh. Loke sighed. He was worried about Lucy exhausting herself like this because it's bound to create a giant toll on her. She did look happy though so Loke decided to not be harsh on her.

"Lucy, of course you did. You can do anything. But please, don't exhaust yourself so much. I-," Loke was cut short when he got punched in the face.

"Oi, kitty dude, let me warn you. Never try that again." Azazel scowled at Loke.

"Make me," Loke responded. Before they could start fighting Lucy slowly got up.

"Did I do that spell right, Azazel?"

Azazel turned his attention to Lucy. "Yes, Lucy, that was fantastic. You made the pillars go a great speed, but might want to focus more magic into them and you took too long on making them connect. As for the explosions you need both quantity and quality. Besides that this was a very high level spell and you completed it almost perfectly. Just work on what I just told you, 'kay?"

"How are you unharmed by the explosions? And what are those pillars for?" Loke asked Lucy.

Azazel responded instead, "This is a high level spell used to take out a group of enemies. The pillars are used to defeat and weaken first of all and then they form a barrier keepin' the rest from escaping. The explosions finish off everything else. Since the explosions are from Lucy's magic, she can manipulate it not to touch her."

"Yep," Lucy agreed. "So Azazel, do I learn another spell now?"

Azazel chuckled. "Sorry Lucy, but not until you improve on this one."

Lucy pouted so Loke brought up a different subject. "Hey Lucy, what about we eat lunch as your magic is restored?" Lucy thought for a moment then agreed. Loke got up and brought their bags over. "These feel lighter for some reason," Loke stated. He opened his bag as Lucy opened hers. Both were void of any food or water.

"What happened to our supplies?" Lucy exclaimed. Loke stood up and started to look around to see if the supplies dropped out anywhere.

"Your supplies? I ate some of it with Xolani saying you gave it to us and then I threw the rest of it in the river," Azazel admitted.

Loke clenched his fist to refrain himself from shouting. "Why would you throw our supplies in the river?"

"Because Xolani and I ate all the good stuff and the rest of it was disgusting."

Loke sighed and put his hand against his temple as he felt a headache coming on. "Why do Lucy and I have to deal with this?" he thought. Meanwhile, Lucy was shouting at Azazel.

"Why would you do that?! It wasn't yours to begin with! Now what are we to do?"

A cocky grin appeared on Azazel's face. "You forgot what Xolani and I said earlier, didn't you? We can take on human forms and go into cities and towns. We can eat in restaurants there. Come on, let's go. I'll pay."

Azazel, Lucy, and Loke decided to go to a place that served breakfast all day long. Lucy ordered strawberry covered crêpes with strawberry milk, Loke ordered huevos rancheros con papas with a cup of genmaicha, and Azazel ordered apple turnovers with a cup of caf mocha. They continued to elaborate on the subject of Lucy's training.

"So if I perfect _Silence of Weeping Essences, _I can progress to more powerful spells? So how can I more quickly form the circle and improve the explosions?" Lucy asked.

"As for combining the pillars, you might want to focus on stretching one pillar a time. When you did it last time you tried stretching all three at once which took more effort and concentration. If you move one at a time you can focus your magic power into that one and when it reaches one of the other two your magic would keep transferring through it at an accelerated pace. For the explosions, you just have to concentrate more and increase your magic power," Loke suggested.

"I see… Thanks, Loke! I guess that's why you are the leader of the Twelve Spirit Gates." Loke smiled.

"Hey Lucy, you have some cream on your nose," Loke pointed out.

"Eh!?" Lucy exclaimed, flustered.

Loke picked up his napkin and said, "Here, let me get it." Lucy's face went as red as a tomato as he wiped the cream off. Loke noticed, unfortunately. "Ah Lucy, the shade of red staining your face is as deep and passionate as our love!"

Lucy facepalmed. "No it isn't." Loke laughed. Azazel was watching this and was very amused. He went back to his own thoughts.

Lucy noticed the serious look on Azazel's face. "What are you thinking about, Azazel?" Azazel took a moment before responding. He placed his fork down.

"I was thinking about how you are progressing more than I ever expected. You have a natural gift for magic, or at least this kind. I do not know if it is because of your negative emotions or not. Nonetheless, the techniques and spells you are learning are very advanced and you haven't been here very long, only about a week. I'm thinking about taking you to a friend of mine… well, I don't know if you'd call us friends or not, but still, she can teach you some techniques she knows."

"Can you not teach Lucy those techniques?" Loke asked.

Azazel sighed. "I can't. You see my friend became a type of demon in a… irregular way. Because of that she has techniques she has learnt that others can't. Lucy, I think you may be able to grasp these techniques."

Lucy looked down at her food, thinking before responding. "Okay, but where is your friend and what do you mean your friend turned into a demon in an irregular way?"

"My friend lived a very long time ago when magic was seen as dark. Pretty much she fell in love with a guy who ended up betraying and killing her on the lie that she was a witch. When she "died" she really became a type of witch and destroyed the entire village and everyone in it. After that she regretted it and so she somehow found a way with her new powers to bring the village she destroyed into a separate dimension somehow connected to the underworld and the spirits of the villagers live their like they never died. But she could never bring them back to live. She now watches over them with a hollow look in her eyes. Sometimes she even hides her new powers to live in the town herself, but she made it so that everybody's memory of her is foggy."

"That's horrible," Lucy muttered, "How could they do such a thing to her? No wonder she destroyed the village. Why did she regret it?"

Azazel shrugged. "Love," Loke said. "She still had love for some of the villagers and the guy who killed her. That was her way of saving them from going to the underworld probably. Am I right, Azazel?"

"Yeah, when she destroyed the village she was trying to bring it down into the underworld with her. That is until she changed her mind a little too late."

"Okay, so when are we leaving?" Lucy asked.

"We have to get to our training place first," Azazel told her. "C'mon."

Once they got back to the training grounds Azazel told Loke and Lucy to put on a cloak.

"Why?" Loke asked.

"In case we have to go through the village. It's best if our identities are not known to the villagers. Remember their village is stuck in memories so they do not need new faces."

With that all three of them put on cloaks and arranged the hoods to cover their faces. Azazel motioned for Loke and Lucy to get closer to him. He started muttering as dark blue and black fire surrounded them. Lucy guessed it was in a different language. Azazel stopped muttering as the fire grew and then all of a sudden the flames headed in one direction, merging to create a black hole that was suspended in the air. The hole grew.

"This is the doorway to just outside the boundaries of the underworld. I'll take you to my friend's place from there."

"What's your friend's name?" Lucy asked.

"Her name is Amaryllis, or at least it was."


	7. Chapter 7

Oi, here's the news update and response to reviews:

So far the votes for either Natsu or Loke are uneven. Please continue to go and vote at the poll that should be on my profile page. Haha, yep, Lucy's going to meet Amaryllis (although I don't have the entire encounter thought up…) Just so you know I'm making this story up as I go. I also want to make one thing clear, if and only if Natsu wins the "who should be with Lucy vote" then he will work more than his butt off and would be coolly rejected by her many times For those who want me to update faster, I update anywhere from 1-3 weeks. I only write fanfic one day a week for about 2 hours. One of those hours are doing research for the story, like the names of all my OCC's have meanings (except for Millisar, hehe). I just got finished looking at the starter Pokémon for Pokemon X and Y. I know I'm getting too old for it, but still… Also, I need help for insults between Natsu and Gray so if you can remember any from the series could you please send it to me in a review or PM or something?

**DISCLAIMER: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

_Chapter 7: The Village Bond between Time and Space_

Team Natsu quickly stepped back from the statue, but it didn't help them in the slightest. Enveloped in the glow cast by the statue, Team Natsu felt the ground disappear from beneath their feet and felt like they were floating. All they could see was the reddish glow that surrounded them. Then the light faded to black.

"Wh-what happened?" Wendy whispered, frightened.

Before anybody could answer, they felt a falling sensation. Erza's and Wendy's hair was trailing behind them and Natsu was starting to get sick.

"Happy…! H-h-help!*ulp*," Natsu called out.

"Charla! Please help!" Wendy cried. The two exceeds tried calling forth their wings. Shock filled their eyes.

"I can't open my wings!" Charla exclaimed.

"Me either!" Happy agreed.

Panic filled all of them. "What are we going to do!? It isn't possible for us to die in a place like this, right? So why are-," Lisanna frantically spoke.

"Enough," Erza cut her off. "We can't see anything so we at least need to find each other. Everybody, reach out your hands and try to grab someone near you!"

Happy, Wendy, and Charla locked hands, Erza and Natsu locked hands, but Lisanna couldn't find anybody to lock hands with.

"Natsu, anybody, where are you?" Lisanna whimpered.

"Lisanna, try to follow my voice!" Erza called out to her. Before Lisanna could it felt like they all hit a force field and they all blacked out. As Lisanna's eyes closed she felt their falling slow down to a drift until it stopped.

"Mmph," Natsu moaned, his eyelids opening. The area around him smelt like many animals and he could feel that he was on hay. He heard someone else's breathing in the room. Natsu rolled over to see it was Erza. Natsu quickly got up and ran over to Erza and started to shake her.

"Oi, Erza! Where are we and what's going on!?" Erza's eyes flashed open and she punched Natsu in the gut. He quickly sank to the floor. Erza looked over.

"Oh, sorry Natsu. I didn't mean that. Really." Erza apologized. In his state of pain, Natsu didn't believe her. Erza kept talking. "Are we in…a barn? I though t we were falling. The statue flashed and we ended up here… Was it some sort of teleportation spell?" Natsu recovered as Erza spoke her thoughts out loud. He looked around.

There were only a few horses, pigs, goats, and sheep in the barn. They all looked too terrified of the unannounced visitors to make any sort of sound. Pitchforks, rakes, and shovels were lined u upon one wall of the barn. Natsu wrinkled his noise at the stench of the manure in the barn. A metal fist flew down upon his head.

"Natsu! Weren't you listening? We need to find Wendy, Charla, Happy, and Lisanna, not to mention Gray might be here if his scent ended near the statue. Natsu got up.

"Alright, but where should we start? They could be anywhere. Wait, I can burn down the houses so they have nowhere to hide!" Natsu exclaimed triumphantly with his hands on his hips and a huge grin on his face. He felt something behind him.

He turned around and saw Erza glowering at him while being surrounded by a murderous atmosphere. His grin quickly faltered as he tried to think of what he said wrong.

"Natsu," Erza started, each word laced with venom, "WE will not burn down this village. Understood?"

"A-Aye!" was all Natsu was capable of stuttering out. Erza nodded.

"Good. Now let's go find everybody." Erza walked over to where they horses where locked up and led two to where Natsu was standing.

"Um, Erza? Are we going to make dinner out of those or something? Natsu asked hopefully.

Erza smiled. "No, we are going to ride them in order to find everybody faster." Natsu gulped. Horses where transportation.

"E-Erza…wouldn't that be stealing? I'm perfectly fine with walking." Natsu really hope his excuse would work.

Erza leaped unto her brown horse. "We're just borrowing them Natsu. I'll bring them back later. Right now we have to find our friends. Now get onto your horse."

"But.." Natsu fidgeted.

"Now," Erza ordered.

"A-aye…," Natsu said, disheartened, as he mounted his white horse spotted with black.

Wendy felt a cool washcloth on her head. Her eyes opened and she gently got up, some quilts falling off her.

"Where…am I?" she asked herself hesitantly. An elderly man's voice came from across the room.

"Oh-ho. Glad to see you're awake now. You were asleep practically on my doorstep. Are you alright?"

Looking at the man, Wendy noticed that he had a beard like Conan O'brien (real-life person) and his hair was mostly white with streaks of light gray in some sections. The skin around his eyes were wrinkled, but she could still see the friendly gleam in his green eyes. Wendy's nervousness calmed down, she trusted this man. "Yeah, I'm alright now. Thank-you for helping me." The old man smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that. By the way I put your two cats in a basket in my kitchen. Do you want to come and see them?"

Wendy's eyes lit up. She had completely forgotten about Charla and Happy. "Oh! Yes, please, are they okay?" Wendy asked with concern and guilt. The old saw what a caring young person Wendy was.

"Do not worry, young lady. They looked fine to me and last time I checked they were sleeping contently. By the way, my name is Uberto. May I ask of yours?"

Wendy responded in a soft voice. "I…My name is Wendy. Wendy Marvel."

Uberto smile grew wider. "And what fine name that is, Wendy. Now come with me into the kitchen to where your cats are."

It only took a little under a minute to get to the kitchen. Wendy saw a large hand-woven basket sitting on a table in the center of the room. Edges of the pale yellow quilt flowed over the side. Cuddled in the center of the basket were Happy and Charla. Wendy ran over and pulled the sleeping Charla into her arms.

"Charla! I'm so glad you're alright! You are okay, right? I don't know what I would do without you!" By now tears were forming at the corners of Wendy's eyes and she was spinning Charla in the air.

Charla eyes opened drowsily. She perked up once she saw Wendy. "Wendy, thank goodness you're okay. The last thing I remember is falling and…wait, are you spinning me? I'm getting dizzy!" Wendy stopped spinning Charla.

"Gomen, Charla, I was just so happy." Wendy's eyes looked a bit sad. Before Charla could say anything though, Happy got up with a giant yawn. Happy rubbed his eyes.

"Natsu, my head hurts. Do you have any fish?" When Happy heard no response he looked at his surroundings. "Natsu?"

"Um," Wendy started hesitantly, "let me help you with your headache first." Wendy performed some Sky magic on Happy I was trying to find the sweetest way of telling Happy they had no idea where Natsu was.

"He's not here, Happy," Charla stated, annoyed. Happy looked crestfallen.

"I bet he's somewhere near here, Happy! We can go look for him. We can look for Lisanna and Erza, too," Wendy suggested.

"Aye!" agreed Happy with new hope. Wendy turned around to thank Uberto only to see him as white as a sheet and shaking. Wendy thought she recognized fear in his eyes.

"Uberto-san?" Wendy asked hesitantly, "Are you alright?"

"Get out," Uberto whispered. Wendy was puzzled at his sudden change in attitude and demeanor. She started to ask why, but Uberto started shouting at her while waving around a cane. "Get out! There shall be no black magic in my house! I can never atone for the crime I have committed! Sheltering a witch1 Get out before you do any more harm! Leave this village, this kingdom, the life of the living! Begone! Take your demon cats with you!"

Tears were forming in Wendy's eyes and she bolted at the door. Charla gave Uberto a death glare and flew after her. Happy followed behind them. They found Wendy sobbing under a tree. The two exceeds tried comforting her.

"It's not your personality he didn't like, it was that you could use magic," Happy told her.

This sparked an idea in Charla's mind. "This place is sorta like Edolas. There is no free magic and those who have it are feared, but it seems that in this world there is supposed to be no magic at all, and if someone possess it they are marked as evil."

"B-but I'm not evil," Wendy hiccupped.

"We know you aren't Wendy. Charla, Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, and I wouldn't be friends with an evil person. You wouldn't be in Fairy Tail if you were evil."

Wendy sniffed and gave a slight smile. "We should get moving now," Charla stated abruptly. "We need to warn the others about how magic is seen in this world."

Wendy got up. "Yosh! Let's find them! Of course, you guys need to get rid of your wings though."

Both Happy and Charla got rid of their wings and together they started to search for everyone else."

"Mmm, huh?" Lisanna moaned as she was shaken awake. She could feel the grass beneath her and she looked up to see two faces looking down at her. One had straight vanilla blonde hair that would probably reach her thighs if she were standing up. Her eyes were a dark violet color. Lisanna had to admit she looked beautiful. The women crouching beside her had burgundy red hair that was styled in a hairstyle called wispy bangs, and she had a mermaid braid that went down to just above her hips. The mermaid braid part of her hair was longer than the rest of her hair that went to her shoulders. Her eyes were a strange, haunting white color that almost made her seem blind or possessed.

"Who are you?" the blond asked. The red head licked her lips.

"I'm Lisanna. Who are you two?" Lisanna responded.

The blonde furrowed her eyebrows. "You don't know who I am?" she questioned her.

Lisanna shook her head. "Gomen, I'm not from around here. I actually just woke up to find myself here. I haven't got any idea how I got here." The blond sighed and stared at Lisanna straight in the eye.

"Fine. Then I'll tell you. I am Princess Lilura, about to be queen once I marry my fiancé, Prince Marik. He will be king once he marries me. Well technically he was already king, but he has to keep the title prince until he weds."

Lisanna bowed her head. "Gomen, your majesty! Forgive me for not knowing!"

Lilura smiled. "Very well, and I might as well introduce you to my companion, Jezebell. Now tell me, you did not end up here all alone, am I right."

Lisanna looked back up. "I was traveling with some friends, but we ran into a strange problem and got separated." Lisanna was starting to feel uncomfortable at the way Jezebell was looking at her with such intensity.

Lilura flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I like you. You shall accompany me and we will find your friends."

Lisanna's eyes lit up. "Oh really Princess Lilura! Thank-you!"

Lilura told Jezebell to help Lisanna up, and secretly told her not to eat Lisanna. They led Lisanna to a carriage and told her to get inside with them as they strolled through the town looking for Natsu, Erza, Wendy, Happy, Charla, and of course, any signs of Gray. Lilura, Jezebell, and Lisanna held polite conversations until Lisanna saw something out her window.

Lilura noticed the look of rage on Lisanna's face and her fist that was tightly clenched. Lisanna noticed she was being watched and fought to control herself.

"That look, jealousy and hatred, was it?" Lilura asked, very familiar of these feelings. It brought back unpleasant memories of Amaryllis to her. She still hated Amaryllis even though she disappeared to who knows where what seemed a lifetime ago. Lilura was also puzzled that most of the other villagers couldn't even remember who Amaryllis was and those who did, like her, could not recall the days leading up to her disappearance.

Lisanna slowly nodded her head. Lilura propped her elbow on the edge of the window of the carriage of rest her head on her fist. "Tell me why." She ordered.

Lisanna took a deep breath. "It was nothing really. Probably a mistake. I just thought I saw a certain person outside."

"Describe her."

"Her name is Lucy and she has blonde hair and brown eyes. I've went missing before for a long time and she tried replacing me in my group of friends. Even with Natsu! I thought I just saw outside, but there's no way she could be here. Besides, the person was wearing a cloak and was amongst two others wearing the same attire so…" Lisanna left it at that.

"This girl reminds me so much of myself," Lilura thought. "Did you get your revenge?"

Lisanna gave a small grin. "Sort of. I came back and Natsu stood up for me kicking her out of our team. Then my friends and I went on a mission. End of story."

Lilura grinned. "How would you like to get more revenge?"

Lisanna looked at her and smiled. "I'm listening. But we're worlds apart by now. How can I?"

Lilura looked at Jezebell and Jezebell gave a small nod. Lilura gave a small chuckle. "There are always ways. Do you trust me?"

Lisanna looked at her and gave a huge smile. "Yeah."


	8. Chapter 8

Oi, everybody! Response to reviews and addressing certain business:

I added a new poll on my profile on "what you think Lucy's future should be" I will take suggestions, but please also look at the ones I have listed. Also, I make Lisannna evil because I personally despise her and that shows in this fanfic. Sorry about the late update. I missed one day of writing and I've had a case of writer's block. Hopefully this chapter will turn out okay. Also, for future chapter reference, would you guys mind a two through four year time skip after this quest is finished?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does**

_**Chapter 8: Encounters with Loss**_

Lucy stuck close to Azazel and Loke. The village was quaint and looked very simple. She couldn't sense magic anywhere. She thought she'd ask Azazel about this, but none of them had said a word since entering the village and she felt uncomfortable about even breaking the silence. They continued this way and no one noticed them. Finally, Lucy broke the silence.

"Can they even see us? The villagers?"

They all stopped and Azazel and Loke turned to look at her as a carriage strode past. Loke started to say something while Azazel took a deep breath.

Azazel then answered Lucy's question. "Yes Lucy they can see us, which is why I'm going to ask you why your hood is partially down."

Lucy quickly pulled the hood forward on her head. "I didn't even notice."

Loke turned to Azazel. "Are we in any danger because of that?"

Azazel shook his head. "We shouldn't be because it still covered most of her face. I don't think anybody would really notice her as an outsider. Well anyway, we should continue moving."

"About how much longer?" Lucy asked.

"If you're getting tired Princess then I'd be honored to carry you," Loke offered.

Ignoring that comment, Azazel answered, "About fifteen minutes until we get out of this village and into her world. Once in her world it could take us hours to find her."

"Why hours?" Loke asked.

"Because it's a twisted dimension. It changes every second."

"Then how do we get to her."

Azazel smiled. "With the help of magic of course." On the inside Azazel was feeling uneasy about the carriage that had passed them. He felt dark magic along with magic from the modern world that should never exist in the place they were in. That combination means there are some modern day mages that found their way into this dimension. "I better discuss this with Amaryllis, unless she already knows," Azazel thought.

The walk across the town was peaceful with children laughing and such. Lucy could hardly believe this was a fake world. Soon enough they got to the border of town. Azazel motioned for them to stop by raising his hand. He looked around to make sure nobody was around and constructed a magic circle. All he did was chant one word: _Passage._

Around them, it seemed the village was starting to drip and melt, as if somebody spilled water onto a painting. Colors mixed together until they were only surrounded by white. Nobody could tell which way was up, down, left, or right. "Um… what do we do now?" Lucy asked, edging closer to Loke. Azazel shrugged.

"We walk," he responded. Lucy almost sweat dropped at such a simple answer. Azazel closed his eyes and magic energy started to build u around him. When he opened his they were a very strange pink color. "This," Azazel started , "is a trick I've learned to reveal the path we should take to Amaryllis. Come on, let's go this way." Azazel started walking forward then he seemed to be walking up a wall, only there was no wall to walk up.

Both Loke and Lucy stared at him. "How do you expect us to do that without your trick?" Loke asked. Azazel looked down and smirked.

"Same way as I said before: by walking. Remember how I said this was a twisted dimension? That includes walking on strange paths that defy any of the laws of physics."

Lucy started to walk up hesitantly. "But what if I fall?" she asked, feeling weird about walking like this.

From behind her, Loke called out, "Don't be afraid, Lucy. If by any chance you fall, I will catch you without a doubt." Lucy was greatly reassured and headed forward with studier feet.

Lucy could not tell how much time passed with each step she took. It could be seconds, minutes, hours, or even days. "Loke, can you feel how much time has passed here?"

Loke looked around with narrowed, focused eyes. Then he said, "This place is a reflection of time. All those things you said were true. It has both been one second and one-hundred days both at the time."

Lucy thought she understood what he was saying and a new fear arose from inside her. "Then what time period will we be in when we get back to the kingdom of Fiore?"

Azazel looked back with a sly grin and said, "Hm, well that's a mystery. Guess we'll find out when we get there. Shock appeared on Lucy's face while Loke looked ready to punch Azazel with his glowing fists. Azazel held both his hands up. "Relax, alright? That's only a problem for those who do not know Amaryllis who get stuck in here. Which is nobody because this is a separate dimension holding a fake world with people not knowing who Amaryllis is or how to even get in here. Once our business is done, she'll help us back into the right time zone, like she's done for me many, many times."

Loke and Lucy calmed down and started walking after Azazel again. At some point he stopped and said, "We're here. Both of you, stand close to me." Lucy got close on his right side and Loke his left. Azazel placed his hand somewhere invisible and flat in front of him, like the pathway they were standing on. Lucy felt the negative magic energy he pushed into it and found the traces she felt relaxing, since now she was learning demon magic. The place Azazel touched turned red and from that point the red color flowed out turning the dimension red. It reminded Lucy of when blood fell on a fresh, white table cloth or a red flower opening its petals only in faster.

All of a sudden they were falling. Lucy first looked over to Loke to see how he was handling this before she freaked out. He looked a bit surprised, but just angled his body so that he could land in a way that wouldn't seriously harm him. Lucy tried turning her body into the same position as his. When she looked over at Azazel he was lying flat with his head looking up to where they fell from and his arms were behind his head as if he was relaxing. Azazel looked over to both Loke and Lucy and laughed, "Enjoy it while you can. You don't hafta worry about dying, at least not here."

Soon an amberish glow surrounded them and next thing Lucy knew she was standing on a dark violet floor with Loke and Azazel beside her. A few feet in front of them stood a girl wearing a simple sleeveless red dress that had a strap going around her neck to keep it up. It flowed down to just above her ankles, showing her bare feet. She gaze down at what looked like a puddle on the floor. Azazel motioned them to walk closer. As they did so Lucy saw that Amaryllis was watching the town. When they got to be only a few steps away from her Azazel said, "Amaryllis."

Slowly the girl lifted her head and looked at them with lifeless golden eyes. "Never call me that. I am Apollyon."

Azazel gave an almost unnoticeable sigh and said, "Right, Apollyon. The reason I've come here was that I want you to teach Lucy," he grabbed Lucy's arm and pulled her forward, "some of your unique powers. She is pretty good at grasping complicated spells and she is determined to learn this type of magic."

Apollyon stared at Lucy and whispered, "Determination…" Finally, she gave a small nod of her head and said, "What do you wish for me to teach her?"

"Whatever I can't," Azazel responded. Then a white mist appeared behind Apollyon. Two children walked out and started singing a song as the mist started to clear.

"_**Today we did as the day before/ Left to find someone to play with/ There were many to choose from and all were reckless/ So we came back with one of ice"**_

The mist finally cleared and a body dropped to the floor, unconscious and tied up. Lucy couldn't believe her eyes. It was Gray.

Loke noticed him as soon as Lucy did. "Yo, dude, wake up. C'mon, what are you doing on the floor in this sorry state?"

Both Azazel and Apollyon looked at Loke and Lucy. "Do you know this man?" Azazel asked, already knowing the answer based on their reactions.

It was Loke who responded, "Yeah, it's our pal Gray…," Loke's voice died off when he remembered how Lucy was kicked off of Team Natsu. Lucy knew that was why his voice died off, but she said nothing.

Apollyon started to speak, "After maintaining this world for so long the people who are trapped in it can't survive. I've been taking the magic off mages to preserve this world."

All Lucy could say was this, "And you know that magic is the life source off mages, right?"

"Yes, I do," Apollyon responded. By the new tone in her voice Lucy realized that Apollyo was ready to take full responsibility for the lives she has taken and will take when the time comes.

"Please, don't take his!" Lucy begged.

Apollyon's eyes showed a great depth of sadness and misery as she said her next words, "I have to. For him. Kuhn…"

Lucy then said with great compassion, "You still love him. He is the only one in your heart." Apollyon said nothing so Lucy took a great breath and with determination shining in her eyes she said, "I challenge you to a duel. I win, Gray lives. You win, do with Gray as you please with no more objections."

Apollyon's eyes went back to being emotionless as she accepted the challenge. She raised her arms and the dimension surrounding them began to change. As the dimension morphed she said, "This will be a fight between demons, so call out your wings." Lucy panicked for moment then relaxed.

"Wings," she thought, "are formed by my powers. I should focus different emotions into making wings. Emotions like lust for revenge and fury. Pain and betrayal." With that wings sprouted from Lucy's back. Then Apollyon completed the dimension and they were in a dark blue sky. Azazel summoned his wings and was holding Loke and the twin spirits were holding Gray.

"Begin," Apollyon commanded and with that she appeared before Lucy within a blink of an eye. Purple fire appeared on Apollyon's finger tips and she tried digging her hand into Lucy's gut. Lucy twisted enough so that Apollyon's stab just nicked the side of her stomach, but that still caused her to bleed and get some wounds.

"She's not ready for this Lucy's gonna lose,"Azazel stated.

Loke growled, "Have trust in her. She can do this."

It was taking all of Lucy's focus just to dodge Apollyon and she could tell that Apollyon wasn't even going her fastest. "I'm going to have to take some chances," Lucy thought.

"_**Tainted hearts/ Regrets mixed with tears of blood/ Words that are spoken from such a soul/ Turns into a poisonous sword"**_

With that spell that Lucy chanted as softly as she could a poisonous mist surrounded her. Apollyon tried to stab Lucy once more, but had to pull her hand out because the acidic properties of the poison would've destroyed her hand. That's why she and everybody else were surprised when Lucy was in the middle of that mist.

"Lucy, are you trying to kill yourself!?" Azazel yelled, genuinely worried for Lucy.

Loke was trying to break from Azazel's grasp to go and try to save Lucy, although if Azazel let go of him he would fall to wherever this dimension ended, if it ever ended.

Lucy started to chant another spell, but everybody could see the blood starting to pour out of her mouth. Nobody could hear the words she chanted, but they definitely saw the results.

At the end of her chanting she started to do a dance within the poisonous mist and at the end her wrists were crossed over her head. Then above her wrists, but between her hands, magic power was gathering. The ball of magic power was only as big as a marble, but it sent off immense waves of negative energy. Apollyon still couldn't touch Lucy for she was still within the smog.

The ball of magic energy stopped absorbing energy. It floated higher into the sky than where Lucy, Apollyon, and everyone else flew, and started shining. Then it exploded and sent down a barrage of what looked like pure black shooting stars and an unimaginable speed. Lucy then set up a weak barrier with her remaining magic power to protect those not involved with the fight. It would at least give them a few seconds to get away.

Before the black stars could make contact with anything a light blue magic circle appeared from under Lucy.

"Wha-" she started to say, but then magic power shot up from the magic circle trapping her and harming her. It was like the magic power was electricity and as long as Lucy was in that magic circle then it would shock her, but there was no way out of the magic circle since it made her immobile. It took all that Lucy had not to scream at the top off her lungs, but she wasn't sure how long she'd even be able to keep that up.

The dimension then shattered and everybody was in a clearing in the middle of the village Apollyon preserved. The clearing where Amaryllis was killed. Three cloaked figures appeared.

The first one said, "More of your trickery, Amaryllis?"

Apollyon's face went pale and for the first time Azazel saw many emotions flash through Apollyon's eyes. "Lilura," she hoarsely whispered.

Then another cloaked figure started to speak. "So you really were hear, you spoiled princess. Well, you won't be here for much longer." The cloaked figure started laughing.

"Lisanna…," Lucy thought, unable to speak. "How is she here…?" With those last thoughts, Lucy's vision started to turn black as she lost conscious.


	9. Chapter 9

Oi, everybody. Review responses and addressing business:

I added more options to some of my polls and I think I created a new one. I have also discovered you can only have one poll at a time on your profile page. I admit that I'm a slow learner.

**DISCLAIMER: FAIRY TAIL BELONGS TO HIRO MASHIMA.**

_**Chapter 9: A Glimpse**_

Erza felt strong magic power flow throughout the town. She immediately drew her sword. "What is causing this?" she asked to nobody in particular. Natsu could barely even responded with a moan. For such a small town they were searching for Wendy, Lisanna, Happy, and Charla for hours. "We're going to the source," Erza announced, making her horse rear up before it raced away. To Natsu's disappointment and pain, his horse did the same.

As they raced Erza noticed something in the sky in front of her. Narrowing her eyes she recognized the figures of Wendy and the two exceeds. Erza called out each of their names. In return, Erza heard her and Natsu's name called back. The flying figures started to land as Natsu and Erza caught up.

"Erza, Natsu, were so glad to have finally found you. We saw a glowing light that way," Wendy explained. Then she turned to look at Natsu. "Ah, Natsu! Hold on, I'll cast Troia. _Troia~_," Wendy chanted. Then in less than a second Natsu was sitting up cheering something about how awesome it was to ride a horse. A blue furball crashed into Natsu.

"Natsu!" Happy cried.

Natsu just smiled and said, "There you are Happy."

Erza gave an abrupt cough. Everyone's attention went to her. "I can see that Lisanna isn't with you guys. We'll have to go look for her after we check out that glowing light. All that magic power can't be natural."

Wendy shyly shifted her weight between her two feet. "Do you… Do you think it might have something to do with Gray?" she asked in a small high-pitched voice.

A sorrowful look entered Erza's eyes and she said, "I hope so. Come on, let's hurry." Wendy got onto Erza's horse and the exceeds clung onto Natsu's and they began racing even faster toward the light. When they were only a few feet away Erza motioned for them to stop. They were hidden from sight from behind the wall of a house, but they could hear faint voices.

Erza began to give out orders in a low voice. "Alright everybody, we have to be quiet as we get closer so we won't make who's doing this aware. Also, avoid attacking unless it is mandatory. And if Gray is hear, getting him back takes top priority. If this magic seems like it is causing harmful results, we must also take down the magic circle. Understood?"

Everybody nodded, but then Natsu started to exclaim, "Yosh! I'm getting fired up!" He got a forceful punch to the head by Erza as she strictly reminded him to be quiet. Then they all started to creep out from behind the wall.

The first person Natsu and Happy saw was Lisanna. "Lisanna!" they cried out joyfully.

The first person Wendy and Charla saw was Gray. "Gray !" Wendy called out in worry as she stared at her unconscious nakama. It took Charla to hold her back.

The first person Erza saw was Lucy. "It can't be… Lucy? Lucy! Is that you!?" Erza got no response from the unconscious figure in the middle of the magic circle.

Loke took a step forward. "How can Team Natsu be here?" he thought.

Lisanna turned around and for a split second had a frightened look on here face. She quickly covered it up and said, "You guys found me! I'm so happy!"

Natsu started to run towards Lisanna with Happy, but Erza caught his scarf and she caught Happy's tail. "Wait, Natsu," she ordered. Then she turned towards Lisanna. "Lisanna, what's going on? Your one of the casters of this circle, aren't you? And why is," Erza hesitated before continuing, "…Lucy in it? Also, what's Gray doing here and who is the woman who is standing by him?!" Erza pointed to Apollyon.

Lisanna gave a nervous laugh and said, "Whoa, slow down, Erza. Gray is safe for now, he's just unconscious. But the woman who is near him is evil so you have to get rid of her to get Gray back. And this is Lucy, but she is filled with revenge! She made a plan with that lady to kill Gray as of getting revenge on Fairy Tail, since she blames us for," Lisanna's mind searched for an excuse, "for always bringing her into dangerous situations and taking her money! Since she is so weak she can't handle most quests on her own so she decided to kill Gray as one f the members of our Team!"

Loke started growling loudly. "What are you talking about? First of all, Lucy left the guild to get stronger and doesn't even want to have any contact with any of you whatsoever. Secondly, you waited until Lucy was exhausted from using too much power to cast the magic circle, because at full power she could easily break out! Also-," Lisanna began to cut him off before he could say anything else.

"You're her spirit! Of course you would take her side! Lucy has probably contaminated your mind! Come on guys, who are you going to believe? Me or Lucy's most loyal spirit?"

Azazel was watching Lisanna with narrowed eyes. "Such a twisted lying spirit. One filled with negative emotions, but too shallow to become a demon. So how does she have this much power?" He saw that Apollyon's eyes were fixated on something. Following the direction her eyes were looking he saw that it was Lilura. "Of course. To save Lucy we have to get rid of Lilura."

Azazel snapped his fingers to gain everybody's attention. He pointed at Lilura. "Tell us, who is your friend over there, what was it… Lisanna?"

Without hesitation Lisanna answered, "She is Princess Lilura."

Wendy stiffened and shakily walked towards Apollyon. Once she stood right in front of her Wendy asked, "T-then are you Amaryllis?"

Apollyon looked down at the child in front of her and answered, "I was once known by that name, but not anymore. Now I am Apollyon."

Erza equipped into her Flight Armor and ran to Lisanna and pilled her back to where the rest of the Team was standing. Before Lisanna could respond, Erza said, "Lisanna, you've been tricked into working with a villain like her. I'll explain later, but don't listen to her anymore!"

Lisanna squirmed out of Erza's grasp. "What are you saying? Princess Lilura is the good one! It's that Amaryllis-Apollyon chick who's the villain!"

Lilura started to approach Erza along with Jezebell. "There seems to be a misunderstanding. You see it was Apollyon that has caused all of this. Also, if you want more proof that she is to blame, look who she has in her possession. You know that young man, don't you," Lilura said as she pointed at Gray. Erza stiffened and developed a very thoughtful expression onto her face.

Looking Lilura in the eyes, Erza said, "You're right. I apologize for my accusations and please aid us in recovering our nakama over there." Then Erza turned to Wendy and yelled, "Wendy, get away from her!" Wendy started to slowly walk backwards, but started moving faster when Charla started pulling her from behind. Erza re-equipped into her Giant's Armor along with a heavy spear and promptly threw it right at Apollyon.

Apollyon caught the spear right below the tip of the spear before it could pierce her. She showed no effort at all in stopping the spear. Everyone but Azazel looked surprised. Azazel looked towards the magic circle where Lucy still was being contained. Azazel leaned towards Loke and whispered in his ear, "You're the only one of her spirits that can freely pass through the Spirit World and mortal realm, correct? To get Lucy out of there you have to go back to the Spirit World and come back within the magic circle Lucy's in."

Turning to whisper in Azazel's ear, Loke said, "How could I get back here if this is an alternate dimension? Also, if I can get within the magic circle, what do I do?"

"I'm going to transfer negative energy from this place into you and that will allow you t come back her. In fact, it will allow you to only come back here. The timing right about now is perfect. Everybody else is busy with Amaryllis. All you have to do is focus an attack anywhere on the walls created by the magic circle. I then have to attack the same place as you then it should break. Let me warn you though, the magic flowing with the magic circle will invoke many degrees of pain. Don't pass out."

Loke glared at him crossly and whispered, "I won't pass out that easily." Then Loke nodded as Azazel placed his hand onto Loke's shoulder. Nobody noticed, but black energy seemed to rise out of the earth at Azazel's feet and traveled up his body and across his arm to Loke, where it was being absorbed into his body.

Feeling the first of the energy, Loke gritted his teeth. Azazel started talking again, "I forgot to mention that since you're a spirit, the energy filling you up will be painful since it conflicts with the energy that makes you. If too much fills your body you could die. Don't worry though, it'll wear off once you come back from the Spirit World."

Loke fell to his knees, his hands clutching the grass beneath him. He was determined to not make a sound due to the pain. He knew it would only be to Azazel's satisfaction if he did. Counting each agonizing second, finally Azazel removed his hand.

"Now go," he ordered Loke sternly. As Loke disappeared into the Spirit World, Erza re-equipped into her Morning Star Armor and started shooting _Photon Slicers_ at Apollyon, who hasn't moved from her position since the battle began. As many magical blasts came toward her, Apollyon just swept her hand in front of her as if she was swatting at a pesky fly. When Apollyon hit the blasts Erza shot at her, they diverged from their path and crashed into the ground, creating craters.

Azazel kept his eye on the force field containing Lucy. Soon he saw that another person was forming on the inside. "I have to get over there now," Azazel thought as he came up with options on how to cross the battlefield unnoticed. Azazel summoned his wings and shot into the sky. With wings darker than night, he crossed the sky unnoticed by those engrossed in the battle below. As he approached, Azazel saw that Loke was having trouble to even stand. Azazel silently landed in front of the walls of the magic circle and said loud enough for only Loke to hear, "Concentrate, Cat Boy."

Annoyance seemed to replace the pain in Loke's eyes and Loke's fists started glowing. Loke raised his fist softly placed it on one spot of the wall, letting Azazel know where he will punch it. Azazel nodded and used his magic to transform his hand into one of a demon's. Long, black fingernails grew out and his skin turned very pale. The texture of the skin of his transformed hand seemed to be like ash. Loke and Azazel looked each other in the eyes and both gave a smile that seemed cocky. Then with all their might they attacked the same place on the wall.

A loud noise erupted and everybody turned to where it came from. "Tch," Lisanna muttered with worry in her eyes as she saw the magic circle prison she helped to create start to shattered. The place where the magic circle was started to shine and everybody covered their eyes. When the shining stopped they saw a man with demon wings and Loke holding Lucy bride style.

"What did you just do?!" Natsu screamed. He wanted to fight someone badly. That was the only way he thought he could release his anger.

Azazel placed his index finger on Lucy's head a small dark orange magic circle appeared. It slowly sunk into her forehead. Once that had happened, Lucy opened her eyes and lethargically tried to move in Loke's arms. "Don't try to move too much, yet," Azazel warned her.

Managing to keep her voice steady, Lucy asked, "What's going on?"

Loke answered her while Azazel glared at Team Natsu + Lilura and Jezebell while emanating a deathly aura in order to keep them away. In the time it took to do this Lucy regained enough strength to stand without support.

Lucy first turned her attention to Apollyon. "Apollyon, I know we did not get to finish our duel, but with the outcome being what it was, what will your decision be?"

Before Apollyon gave her answer, Azazel swore he saw the slightest of smiles touch her lips. But as soon as it might've appeared it was gone. Apollyon walked over to where Gray was held captive and lifted him up. Erza re-equipped in her Flight Armor again and raced towards Gray. Apollyon drew out her wings and flashed into the sky before Erza could reach her. Then Apollyon landed and started walking towards Lucy, dodging Erza each time she tried to harm or catch her. When Apollyon reached Lucy she told her, "Hold out your arms."

Apollyon then dropped Gray into Lucy's arms. Erza tried to approach Lucy then, but Azazel caught her by one of her wrists. Then he forced her onto her knees while pinning both of her arms behind her back. Lucy started to approach Natsu while carrying Gray in her arms. By the time she reached him, his fists were enveloped by fire. When Lucy saw this she smirked. "If you want to fight that's fine by me." Lucy gingerly placed Gray onto the ground. "Wendy," Lucy called, "Look over him, will you?"

Wendy fiercely nodded her head. Natsu and Lucy walked away from where Gray lay so that he wouldn't be harmed in their fight. Lisanna started to protest the fight and started to run towards Natsu. Loke appeared I front of her and punched her in the guts. "You will not interfere with this fight."

Lilura and Jezebell then went to back Lisanna up, but Apollyon appeared in front of them silently. She would not allow them to get any closer. "So you finally show your face again, Amaryllis?" Apollyon didn't reply. Lilura kept on taunting her, "You really are a witch, loved by no one. Unfortunately for you, you aren't even feared. No one remembers you. Not that anybody would want to, especially Millisar."

At that Apollyon whispered in a tone only Lilura and Jezebell could hear, "After Lucy's battle I will give her one lesson. I'm ending all of this. I will show her how to destroy a world. Then," Apollyon paused, "I will show her the darkness that surrounds me and will pass in on to her, all my power, so that I might disappear." Lilura paled and Jezebell shifted from underneath her cloak.

"You're crazy! Absolutely insane!" Lilura screamed. "How can you end a world so mercilessly? I can understand the worthlessness of your life, but don't destroy my world and life!"

"Her life is not worthless and she couldn't do such a thing mercilessly. It's for the best it's happening. I believe this because I… I trust Amaryllis completely," a voice said.

Everybody but Lucy and Natsu turned to see who it was, for they still were determined to fight. But when Lucy heard Apollyon name the person who belonged to the voice, she turned around.

"Millisar," Apollyon repeated his name, "Why are you here?"


	10. Chapter 10

Oi, everybody! Here's business and response to reviews:

I need to close up the "Lucy's future" poll soon as well as the "What guild should she join after training" poll. According to some reviews I should add Azazel as one of Lucy's love interests. I'm fine with putting that on the poll, but I will say this. He is the last option I'm adding to that specific poll, and since I've added so many choices to that poll I've made it multi-select in case you have voted once but now have a different opinion based on the options available. Also... I finally got to one hundred reviews! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! So please vote on the many polls I have so I can close them soon.

**DISCLAIMER:**** FAIRY TAIL BELONGS TO HIRO MASHIMA**

_**Chapter 10: Raging Souls **_

Azazel watched as Millisar approached and sighed. He honestly expected Amaryllis' dimension to exist throughout all eternity. But now he could clearly feel in the air that this whole lie was going to be unraveled and that it will crumble. His question was would it be for the better or the worse?

Millisar's and Apollyon's eyes were locked as Apollyon waited for an answer. Finally, Millisar responded, "You."

There was silence again. Apollyon lowered her head, "So you are here to attempt taking my life. Go ahead and try," Apollyon raised her head and started to walk forward. Her dark magic energy surrounded her making her hair slightly start to lift up as if being blown by a light breeze. For those who were looking at her, they could see a new look in her eyes; a look of determination. When Apollyon was only a few feet away from Millisar, she said in a voice quiet enough to be blown away by the wind, "I'll kill you first."

Even though it was said so silently, everybody heard the grave words that came out of Apollyon's mouth. Lucy's face grew pale as she listened to those words. They had the same emotions in them that Lucy had for Team Natsu, but especially for Natsu. What made up a majority of those emotions was anger, sadness, and betrayal, but there was also one more emotion hiding in between the other negative ones.

With Lucy being distracted, Natsu took that opportunity to attack. "_Iron fist of the Fire Dragon!"_ Natsu punched the right side of her rib cage and so she went left. Natsu grinned and cracked his knuckles when he heard the familiar sound of ribs cracking. His grin slowly faded as he watched Lucy get up and brush herself off as though she had just tripped.

Lucy held back a smile now that it was her turn. She balanced on her left foot and started to bend backwards, her right leg pointing towards the sky. Then Lucy started muttering some strange words and made motions with her arms and hands as if she was playing a harp. Then Lucy started to bend forward until she knelt on one knee with her right hand over her heart. _"May the night provide me solace from a burning world."_

Above them formed something dark and Natsu had no way to describe it. A vortex of dark magic appeared above the area where Lucy and Natsu where fighting only and it seemed like an artificial sky.

"Oi, what did you just do!?" Natsu exclaimed angrily. Lucy only smirked in return. "That's it! _Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang!"_ Natsu started running towards Lucy at a breathtaking pace, but sh expected that.

Lucy raised one of her hands towards the sky and brought it down again. A part of the dark vortex started to release a part of itself down to where Lucy stood in a shape that looked like a ribbon. The width of the "ribbon" was one-half Lucy's width and looked about twice her height. Once in Lucy's hands it looked like a normal ribbon, except for its excessive size and odd shades of coloring. Natsu thought this would e another easy hit, but then Lucy took the ribbon in one hand and quickly brought that hand up so the ribbon was the only thing that separated her and Natsu.

Thinking the ribbon was harmless, Natsu planned to burn straight through it. As soon as he made contact with the ribbon, Natsu drew his hand back. There was a deep cut on it and was bleeding heavily. With Natsu puzzled on how this could happen, Lucy twirled the ribbon so that it wrapped around his neck, tied one of his arms to his body, and wrapped it around the leg of his body opposite of the trapped arm. Drawing her arm up and flicking her wrist sent Natsu flying and ended up with him skidding across the ground. Blood filled the air as she did this and instead of soaking the ribbon, the blood dripped off of it.

Natsu painfully tried to get up. Lucy smiled at his attempt, glad to have more fun. "This is no ordinary ribbon Natsu. It is made out of my magic and is razor sharp. It is like a sword in form of a ribbon. While it does not cut me, it lacerates you leaving deep gashes."

By then Natsu was on his feet. "Then I'll just have to burn that ribbon of yours. I'm all fired up!" Natsu clenched his fist and started to run closer, once he was a few steps away he yelled, "_Roar of the Fire Dragon!"_ At close range he hoped it would burn her, but out of the flames the tip of the ribbon emerged and it furled around his wrist. Lucy began to fling him again, but with his free hand Natsu rashly grabbed the ribbon so when he was thrown, he pulled the ribbon along after him.

Natsu was quicker to stand up this time, even though his wounds had gotten worse. "What are you gonna do now, Lucy? You're just a weakling again without any form of defense."

Lucy showed no reaction to his words. Instead she raised both her hands to the sky once more and this time two ribbons came down. "Natsu, you really are an idiot. I told you these ribbons are made of my magic and because of that," Lucy motioned to the vortex above their heads, "I have an unlimited supply of these ribbons."

Natsu growled and charged at her again. He tried to continue his strategy of taking away Lucy's ribbons. Lucy found this very amusing so whenever Natsu came at her she would let him take her ribbons after harming him in some way. Soon almost the entire battleground was a disarray of discarded ribbons.

Lucy didn't look tired in the slightest, but Natsu looked like he could just drop dead at any moment. All his clothes were ripped, even his precious scarf. His blood soaked everything red, even the ground beneath him. With every breath he took it seemed he coughed up blood along with it.

Lucy looked at him with pity. "Aw, poor Natsu. Would you like to give up now?" Natsu glared at her with enmity blazing in his eyes. "Oh? So does that mean you would prefer for me to put you out of your misery myself? Just so you know I'll be elated to do so."

"No… way," blood poured out of Natsu mouth, but he used the back of his hand to wipe it off his chin, "I'm still… fired up!"

Lucy gave an exasperated sigh. "Is that so? I guess I have to end the fun we've been having now"

Natsu charged at her and Lucy prepared the eight ribbons she was holding, but at the last second Natsu jumped and attacked the vortex. Lucy sat down lethargically, resting her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. "Natsu, you shouldn't have done that," she commented with boredom, twirling a strand of ribbon in between her fingers. As Natsu made contact with the vortex, he seemed to be electrocuted by dark magic that looked like black lightening. He fell to the Earth. When he didn't get up after two minutes, Lucy yawned and walked towards him. Upon reaching his body she looked down at his unconscious face and swiftly kicked him in the stomach. He rolled across the ground, leaving a trail of crimson blood.

"Is that all you have, Natsu? I was sure you said that you were "fired up." Am I mistaken?" Lucy prepared to kick him again, but then a voice called out to her.

"Lucy, stop! Stop kicking him! I-If you don't, I'll make you regret it!" Lucy looked over to see who said those words.

Lucy gave a playful grin. "Oh, really Erza? You couldn't land a blow on Apollyon and you are currently being held immobile by Azazel. Not very threatening."

Another voice called out. "You're such a demon! A cold-hearted, inhuman monster! You are as petty as to do this to someone for being better than you?"

Lucy sighed. "Lisanna, Natsu is worse than trash beneath my feet. After watching our, well, I don't know what to even call it since it wasn't much of a fight. Look at him, he's barely breathing. Also, I am not a demon, I just act like one."

"Lucy, they're right," Apollyon silently appeared beside Lucy. "Stop kicking him."

"But…," Lucy looked lost.

Apollyon pulled out a kamayari and handed it to Lucy. "Stab him through the heart with this end his existence." Lucy raised the kamayari and prepared to stab it down.

"Amaryllis," Millisar said with a strained voice and a pale face, "Why do you have that?"

With no emotion evident on her face, Apollyon answered, "It's what you killed me with. I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't remember."

Millisar lunged forward and grabbed Apollyon's arm, pulling her so close that they could feel each other's breath and that her eyes met his. "Of course I remember that. It's been my biggest regret!"

Apollyon's face was filled with astonishment, but only for a few seconds. Her face reverted back to being expressionless and she muttered, "Liar." Apollyon snatched her arm away from his grasp, saying again, "Liar." Apollyon stretched out her arms in front of her with her hands raised. She focused her magical power into a sphere. Making eye contact with Lucy, she said, "This whole world is filled liars and agonizing memories. I wouldn't be surprised if your world was the same."

With those words said, the magical sphere released a powerful laser that enveloped Millisar. It was too bright to see, but everybody could hear the sound of the beam throwing Millisar into the side of a building. Apollyon ceased her attack and waited for the smoke to clear. The laser left deep trenches in the ground and once the smoke cleared, they could see the silhouette of Millisar clinging to the edge of the trench near the destroyed house. This time, without making eye contact with Lucy, Apollyon said, "It is time I destroyed this world. I shouldn't have shown mercy on this world in the first place. Lucy, this one act will be my teachings for you. Once you kill that pink haired boy I will start. I will make sure you, Azazel, and that celestial spirit get out alive. If you so desire I will make sure the others of your world survive, too. It is well past time for me to let this place drop into eternal darkness."

The silhouette of Millisar started to stand, but everybody could see it was with much struggling that he did so. He started to limp closer. Once again he was only a few steps from Apollyon. "Lucy, please, kill that man now," Apollyon pleaded with no emotion on her face or in her voice. Millisar just stood there, not saying anything.

Lucy clutched the kamayari so tightly that her knuckles started to turn white. She raised it above her head and struck it down, but stopped just as the pointed tips started to draw the blood of Natsu's chest.

"Should I… really do this?" Lucy asked. Erza, Wendy, Lisanna, and the Exceeds were screaming at her not to do it, but everyone that Lucy thought supported her stayed silent. A soft moan sounded and everybody's attention turned to the waking Gray.

"Ugh… Wait, what's going on here? Is that bloody pulp on the ground Natsu. And is that Lucy standing over him with a trident looking thing? I must be dreaming."

"Gray, I'm so glad you are alright!" Erza exclaimed. "A lot has happened, but pretty much Lucy is trying to kill Natsu and the girl over there is named Apollyon and she plans on destroying this world, which by the way is an alternate universe."

Gray sat up straight. "Holy…," He kept looking from Lucy to Natsu. He then looked Lucy in the eyes and said, "Is what you are about to do really worth it? Will you have no regrets at all?"

Lucy thought about his words then raised the kamayari off of Natsu's chest and sprinted to Apollyon. "Apollyon, when you first tried to destroy this world you saved it because you had regretted what you had done, right?!"

Apollyon looked at the dark sky as she responded, "Yes, I did regret destroying that world, but what's done is done and the way it has turned out now… I can't hesitate. I must destroy. This time I won't regret it because I will die along with this cursed world."

"Live," Millisar said with much passion in his voice. He looked straight at Apollyon and said, "You must live. I took your life away from you once and I… I don't want to do it again. I-,"

"Enough!" Apollyon cut him off. She spread out her demon's wings and soared off into the sky. "Lucy, come here please," she asked. Lucy flew up beside her. "Take my hand and focuses your magic energy down your arm into your hand. I'll do the same. When our magic powers merge I'll take care of the rest." Lucy nodded solemnly. Lucy accepted that this was Apollyon's decision.

Gathering the magic energy together, Apollyon gazed at the world she was about to ruin below. Purple flames appeared at the perimeter of the town and the ground was starting to crack. As this was happening, Lucy knew how Apollyon was doing it and with what type of power because of their connected hands. "So this is what she meant by the last lesson," Lucy thought.

Lilura noticed the kamayari that was discarded onto the ground and shouted at Millisar, " Millisar, the kamayari is right there by your feet. Take it and throw it at that witch!"

The sky was starting to turn blood red. Millisar glared at Lilura. "No, I will not be fooled by you again. I'm content with dying because…" he paused then focused his sights on Apollyon, making sure to make eye contact, "Because I love Amaryllis!"

Apollyon looked away, but not before everybody noticed the tears streaking down her face. "Stop it! Don't say that! It's too late! This world is going to fall! How..." Apollyon gritted her teeth, "How can you still see me as Amaryllis and still love me after all that I've done and what I'm about to do?"

Tears started to form in Millisar's eyes, but he did not let them fall. "Amaryllis, you never changed, it was me. I allowed myself to be tricked and you paid the price."

Apollyon gave a soft smile and said, "But you still love me. It's okay, Millisar. I… I could never despise or hate you." Then the sky turned pitch black. "Oh no," Apollyon muttered, "It's too late. The destruction of this world is impossible to stop now. We are all doomed to burn in the underworld."


	11. Chapter 11

Oi, everybody. As usual, announcements and responses to reviews:

First I owe an apology to everyone for my latest chapter. "Millisar" was meant to be "Kuhn." "Millisar" was the other name I thought about giving that character until I finally decided on "Kuhn." Last chapter I forgot I chose "Kuhn" so I used the name "Millisar." I didn't know I did this until I read through the reviews of that chapter. Thanks to the people who called that out. Truthfully I'm really too lazy to edit and repost the chapter, but if you really want me to tell me in a review. The votes for Which Guild Should Lucy Join after Her Training is tied between the two guilds I listed, so please change that. Also, do you think my ending are getting too cheesy and overdramatic?

**DISCLAIMER: HIRO MASHIMA IS THE OWNER OF FAIRY TAIL**

Chapter 11: Returning to the Light

"What!? You're kidding, right!?" Lilura started screaming. Apollyon slowly shook her head. Enraged, Lilura ran to and picked up the kamayari and then slowly headed towards Apollyon. Kuhn quickly stepped in front of Apollyon.

"You have to get through me to even think about doing that to Amaryllis," Kuhn stated stiffly.

Lilura glared at him and shouted, "Jezebell, come here!" The cloaked figure soon appeared by her side. "Here, take the kamayari and stab through that wretched girl!"

"As you wish," the cloaked figure responded, taking hold of the kamayari. Jezebell then pulled her hood down and stared at Kuhn. "Get out of my way," she hissed.

"Never," Kuhn responded.

Jezebell narrowed her eyes and started to dispel the illusion making her look human. Her true form made her look as if she was all bones with pasty, peeling skin and chunks of flesh seemed to have been ripped out of her. Her eyes glowed maliciously.

"A shtriga… That must have been what killed the children here," Apollyon muttered from behind Kuhn.

"I'll just have to stab this through both of you," Jezebell laughed hauntingly. Then a harsh wind infused with magic making it sharper than a blade blew at Jezebell causing the kamayari to fly several feet away and the shtriga to lose her hand.

The shtriga howled in a shrill voice. "Who did this!? Who did this!?" Lucy stepped in front of Kuhn.

"I did. I will not let anyone hurt Amaryllis again! If anyone tries," Lucy racked her knuckles, "They have to get through me first." Jezebell backed up until she once again stood beside Lilura.

Lilura glared at Lucy and started to speak slowly, "She is a monster. She is the one who has sealed our fate, our fate of our lives ending here. Why help a monster such as that? It will benefit you none."

Still glaring at her, Lucy responded, "We're nakama. Nakama don't give up or betray each other. Besides, you're the one who turned her into what she is now, but one thing's for sure. She is not a monster."

"Tch," Lilura muttered and she eventually backed down. "Fine, since we're all going to die anyway I guess I don't have to kill that witch. She can pay for her crimes in a few moments."

Amaryllis looked ashamed, but Kuhn turned around and said, "It's not your fault at all Amaryllis. You were falsely blamed for everything, but where we are going, only the truth applies."

"We all still burn, though," Lisanna muttered. At that moment Lucy felt a strong urge to bunch Lisanna in the face, but instead she turned to Azazel and asked, "Isn't there anything we can do to save everyone?"

Azazel looked very serious for a moment before letting go of Erza. "There is a way. Cat Boy, you come over here, too!"

Loke growled and stalked over to where Lucy and Azazel were standing. Azazel continued, "Alright, so for starters Lucy and I can use our demonic powers to merge our magic to that of this land. We'll need Amaryllis' help for this as well. Cat Boy," Loke tensed and clenched his fist and Azazel smirked before continuing, "Since you are a Celestial Spirit, when our powers are merged into the land you attack the ground with your strongest attack. That'll send us a different type of magic power. Then, you have to go back to the Spirit World. That will leave traces of transport magic. We might be able to infuse that and power it up to get this place or at least us back into the real world."

Both Loke and Lucy agreed and they called Amaryllis over to explain to her. She agreed to try it as well. Azazel started to direct them. "Lucy, Amaryllis, kneel down on the ground with me and place both palms of your hands on the ground. Good, now we have our magic energy flow into it. Amaryllis, you focus on the magic you used to create this place. Lucy, you focus on what dark energy might meet us if we fall into the underworld. Alright, Cat Boy, do your thing!"

Getting into the proper stance, Loke shouted, "_Regulus Impact!" _A golden lion's head crashed into the ground. In the brilliance of the light Azazel shouted, "Now disappear!" Loke faded away. Quickly, Azazel made two complicated magic circles that appeared above and below the village and that was almost the perimeter of the entire village. Azazel's eyes turned dark purple and they eventually shifted into black.

"I've got ahold of the trace of teleportation magic Loke left behind," he stated quietly. "Now I just have to take care of the rest."

Azazel then closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Magic spewed out of the ground in various spots around him, reminding Lucy of the eruption on volcanoes. Azazel's lips were moving, but Lucy could hear no words coming from them. Dark energy started to pulse over the village. Both Lucy and Amaryllis were breathing hard because of the exhaustion of all the magic they were releasing.

Azazel opened his eyes again and a shockwave traveled through the village pushing everyone back. "Stand your ground!" Azazel shouted. His voice sounded strained.

"He must be using a lot of magic," Lucy thought.

The sky started to change colors and Amaryllis whispered in disbelief, "It's working." Lucy kept her eyes on Azazel.

"He looks pale, he's putting too much strain on his body," Lucy muttered. Just then Azazel coughed up a lot of blood. "Azazel!" Lucy screamed.

"Stay… focused," he told her, his voice extremely weak.

"He's going to die," Lucy thought, shocked. "Isn't there anything I can do to help? I don't want my precious nakama to die. Azazel has been training and supporting me all this time, he can't die."

Lucy squeezed her eyes shut and tried summoning as much magical power as she could as if that could help Azazel. Opening them she glanced at Azazel. He was now on his knees, unable to stand. "At this rate…," Lucy thought. She squeezed her eyes shut once again.

"I have to save Azazel. I must." Those words kept repeating themselves in her mind. Then Lucy felt a new type of magic within her. "Will this save him?" she wondered, not knowing what this new magic could do. She allowed the unfamiliar magic to spread throughout her body. Her demon wings sprouted, but one of them was glowing. Lucy felt that wing morph, but she didn't care. Saving Azazel was all she cared about.

Lucy started glowing white and that glow spread from just encompassing her to encompassing the entire village. "What's…going…on?" Azazel whispered weakly. He turned his head towards Lucy and his eyes widened in shock. Even though his vision was blurry he could still make it out. One of Lucy's demon wings had turned into an angel's wing. That and she was using the holy magic of angels.

With Lucy's new magic added to Azazel's, the sky seemed to change faster and soon they felt as if they all were knocked into a wall at a very high speed. As Lucy fell unconscious she saw that everyone else was, too.

When Lucy woke up she saw that she was in a grassy plain. Looking around she saw that everyone else was there, too, including Lilura and Amaryllis.

"Are you okay, Lucy?" a voice asked. Lucy turned towards the voice and saw a very worried Loke. Lucy slowly pulled herself into a sitting position.

"Yeah, Loke, I'm fine. Just a little tired." Loke looked relieved. Lucy started to look around and saw Azazel lying on the ground nearby. He was only in what looked like boxers and was wrapped with many bandages. Xolani stood above him. She had a worried look on her face as she stared down at Azazel's face.

Lucy got up and walked over to them. "Is he going to be alright?" Lucy asked, now standing beside Xolani. Xolani sighed.

"I wish I knew, but you never know with someone as reckless as him." Lucy heard Xiolani mumble one last sentence under her breath. Lucy thought she heard Xolani mutter, "Azazel better be okay."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Lucy asked.

"Not that I know of," Xolani responded.

Then they both thought they saw Azazel scrunch his already closed eyes. They slowly opened. The first words out of his mouth were, "Why is Xolani here? And we all made it out alive, right?"

Xolani smiled down at him, and the smile that she had on her face was one that showed that she would remember to inflict some pain later on. Lucy crouched down and asked softly, "Are you seriously hurt?"

"Let's see," Azazel told her and then he tried to get up. He stiffened and gritted his teeth in pain. He collapsed onto the ground. Gasping, he said, "Yes, I'm seriously hurt. Which reminds me, Xolani, I need to discuss something important with you."

Trying to hide her irritation at him, she asked, "What is it?"

Azazel glanced at Lucy with a look that told her that he and Xolani needed some privacy. Once she and Loke were out of hearing distance, Azazel whispered urgently, "When the dimension we were in was about to sink into the underworld, Lucy used Angel Magic to help save us. I don't think she herself knows she used Angel Magic. I just know one minute she was using Devil Magic, the next she sprouted her wings only one transformed into that of an angel's."

Xolani looked overwhelmed. "S-so while she was using Devil Magic she unknowingly switched to using Angel Magic? That's... Impossible! I haven't even taught her any spells of Angel Magic, she shouldn't even be able to use it after learning Devil's Magic. Even though they're both original magicks, they are complete opposites of each other. Are you sure it was Angel Magic?"

Azazel sighed, "As sure as the moon and sun."

Xolani pursed her lips together and in a strained voice muttered, "Prove it. Show me her wings."

Azazel looked her in the eye and said, "I don't know if that would prove anything. For all know her wings might have returned to normal."

"Still… Just in case," Xolani whispered.

Azazel gave a slight nod. "You'll have to go get them Xolani," he told her. With a serious demeanor Xolani briskly got both Lucy and Loke to come with her back to Azazel. Lucy fidgeted under the tension that she felt. Loke put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

Azazel started speaking, "Lucy, I need you to draw your wings. Try to do it the same way you did it as we were falling into the underworld."

Lucy was confused. "Same way?" she thought. "Did I do it differently in the underworld then I usually do?" Lucy focused her magic power and called upon her wings. She once again felt that strange magic power in her and let it flow into her wings as well. Once she was done she looked at both Azazel and Xolani. Xolani's hand covered her mouth in astonishment and Azazel avoided Lucy's eyes by looking at the ground.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked them, feeling incredibly nervous. Azazel and Xolani looked at each other before Azazel said, "Lucy, look at both of your wings."

Lucy folded her wings so they partially covered her face. Lucy blinked then rubbed her eyes. That didn't change what she saw. While one of her wings was a demon's wing, the other was an angel's. "Eh, how did this happen?" Lucy asked, still unsure about what she was seeing.

Azazel told it to her bluntly, "While we were falling into the underworld you unintentionally and unknowingly used Angel Magic to help save everybody. Your wings were like that back then, too."

Even Loke looked surprised. "So what does that mean for Lucy?" he asked.

"We're not sure. Something like this has never happened before," Xolani responded.

Once Xolani finished saying that, there was silence. Lucy didn't know if she should feel grateful for the silence or awkward because of it. After a few moments Azazel broke the silence.

"Lucy, Xolani, since I'm incapacitated right now, I'd like you two to work on Angel Magic. I want to see if Lucy can truly wield it. It might also give her some ideas for Devil Magic."

Xolani looked amused and had a smirk on her face, "So you are willing to give me your student?"

Azazel frowned at her. "Not give you, lend. I will lend you Lucy and of course I will still supervise her training even if I can't take part in the actual training."

"Don't talk about Lucy as if she's an object," Loke growled. Both the angel and tengu apologized.

Azazel started speaking again. "In the end, it is Lucy's choice so what do you want to do?"

Lucy looked at both of them and at Loke before saying, "I'll try learning Angel Magic."


	12. Chapter 12

Oi, everybody. Business and response to reviews:

Azazel seems to be becoming a popular choice for Lucy judging from the reviews I have gotten. In the poll I have open he is in third place with only two votes. If you have changed your mind on what couple you want or cannot decide between the two, I've edited the pole to be multi-select with two options. Also, now that Lucy is going to start her new training, I was wondering whether to make up a new quest or just do one or two chapters teaching her the magic then sending her off to the guild that is most popular at the time depending on the pole. What do ya guys think? ...Since I woke up an hour earlier than usual I can have this chapter updated a week early. Good news, huh?

**DISCLAIMER:**_ FAIRY TAIL BELONGS TO HIRO MASHIMA_

CHAPTER 12: Change

Both Azazel and Xolani smiled, although Azazel's smile was slight. As Lucy began to ask more questions, she heard a roar from behind her and felt a wave of heat wash over her. She sighed and turned around, knowing what to expect. As she thought, Natsu was awake.

"I will not accept it! It's impossible that I was beaten! Where is she? I wanna go at it with her again!"

"Was Natsu always this egotistical?" Lucy thought while watching him. Loke silently crept up behind Natsu and punched him hard behind the head. This caused Natsu to fall face first into the ground.

"Natsu, I'm saving you from any more pain. You guys are in totally different leagues. Don't strain yourself," Loke said with a hint of sympathy.

Then a shrill cry screeched out, "What did you do to Natsu!? Are you so desperate to win as to attack an opponent that just woke up? You freaks are such barbarians!"

Lucy covered her ears as Lisanna obsessed over Natsu. Loke walked up to Lisanna and tried to get her to calm down.

"Look, Lisanna, Natsu got up spouting fire and nonsense about wanting to fight again despite his condition. I was trying to prevent another fight that could potentially kill him. If you want to help him, instead of yelling at us, tend to his wounds."

Lisanna's face turned bright red. "I am helping him! If anybody's going to start a fight it's that monstrosity of a master that you serve, Loke! It is all Lucy's fault and she is-," Lisanna was cut off.

There was a red mark on her cheek that was starting to bruise. Lisanna face showed utter shock and Loke still had his hand raised. Loke was no longer wearing his glasses. He glared down at Lisanna with cold, angry eyes and growled, "You will not speak ill of Lucy. She is a thousand times more considerate and favorable than you. You are a piece of trash that insults those who clearly outshine you, which does not take an effort from any wizard if they are compared with you. You are a disgrace to Fairy Tail for blaming one of your own, especially one who saved your life along with every other life here."

A large black sword was then pressed against his neck and he felt a ruinous aura behind him. Loke clenched the fist in which he slapped Lisanna with. "Ah, Erza, it seems you have gotten your Purgatory Armor fixed."

"Don't move. You have attacked one of my nakama. For this I will punish you."

Lucy used her wings to fly up over Erza and in a flash swooped down and place her hand on the flat of Erza's sword and muttered, "_Decay follows the ruin left by foolish hearts. Sleep is what follows inevitably: Disintegrate." _Erza sword turned into dust and was blown out of her hands. Lucy landed in between Loke and Erza. Loke fell to his knees.

"Thanks, Princess. I think she might have actually killed me," Loke said, seriously.

Lucy smiled at him and said, "Of course I would save you Loke. You have saved my life more times than I can count." She then turned to Erza and explained, "I used a simple spell that uses a considerable amount of magic that can turn any non-living, inanimate object to dust. It does not work on anything that is alive, so don't worry. What you should worry about is how you threatened Loke. I will not tolerate anybody doing that to my nakama."

Erza re-equipped into her Heart Kreuz Armor and glared at Lucy. "Tch, traitor."

Loke stood up immediately and spoke out in Lucy's defense. "How is Lucy a traitor if you guys are the ones who kicked her out of the team and all she has been doing is training? Tell me, how?"

Erza clenched her fist and raised her sword, "I do not need to answer that." Before she could swipe her sword downward, a barrier made of ice appeared between them and separated them. Erza, Loke, and Lucy looked to see where the ice came from and saw Gray sitting up with Wendy attempting to heal what injuries he had received.

Gray sighed and had a tired look on his face. "Look, all of you, nothing will be gained by fighting here. Erza, just let them be. If they cause any problems to Fairy Tail, let Mater decide how to handle it. Besides, I don't think Lucy would deliberately go after Fairy Tail."

Gray swayed a bit and fell to the ground. Erza ran over while Lisanna went over to Natsu. "Gray," Wendy looked like she was about to cry, "You shouldn't exert yourself so much! You barely have any magic power left!"

Gray smirked and muttered, "I'll be fine. I'm not as pathetic as that mage that passes as a fire Dragon Slayer."

Natsu's eyes immediately opened and he yelled, "What did you say, Ice princess!"

"You heard me, squinty eyes!" Gray retorted.

"Calm down you two, you're just going to hurt yourselves even more. Then Wendy will have to exert more magic to heal you two," Charla pointed out. Happy whole-heartedly agreed with her. Both boys calmed down.

Erza took a deep breath and then said, "So what do we do now? Where are we?"

"I may be able to help you with that," a female voice said. Kuhn approached Erza with a maiden wearing a simple white dress with golden eyes beside him.

"Who are you?" Erza asked the girl.

The maiden laughed and said, "I am Amaryllis." Kuhn gave a soft smile in her direction when she said that.

"Amaryllis? Wait a second, isn't that the name the one named Apollyon claimed she didn't have any more?

Amaryllis' eyes looked sad when she answered, "Yes, I am she. I apologize for all my past actions-,"

Erza cut her off by pressing her sword against Amaryllis' throat, "So you're the one responsible for kidnapping Gray." Erza did not phrase it as a question.

Kuhn tried to step in between the sword and Amaryllis, but a hand landed on his shoulder and held him with a firm grip. It was Natsu. "If she was the one who did this…," Natsu growled. He purposely left his sentence unfinished.

"I-I… Yes, I am responsible," Amaryllis muttered with a strained voice, "The two ghost children and white snake used to capture him were figments of my magic. To keep my alternate dimension world from collapsing I needed magic power which I did not have the energy to provide. That statue was an entry way I could use to get energy sources from nearby."

"That's all I need to hear," Erza stated darkly, but as she was about to press her blade further, it turned to dust. Erza look over her shoulder and angrily muttered, "You again?"

Lucy walked beside Amaryllis and started to speak. "Amaryllis went through an unbelievable amount of emotional pain. Each of you have had your pasts in which you had to eventually deal with. This was hers. Now she can finally move on with the one she loves. Let her."

Erza gave them one last murderous look before turning her back on them and knelt down before Gray. Natsu let go of Kuhn and did the same. Lisanna followed Natsu as Kuhn immediately embraced Amaryllis.

"Without looking back Erza said, "Fine, but I still want to know where we are and how to get out of here."

"Fair enough," Amaryllis responded and she raised one of her hands. In front of Team Natsu a glowing doorway appeared. Through it they could see the statue of when Amaryllis was stabbed. Amaryllis avoided looking at it and Kuhn tightened his embrace. "If you walk through there you will end up in front of the statue once again."

Lisanna stood up and looked around. "Hey, where's Princess Lilura and Jezebell?"

With a surprised look, Amaryllis looked around her, but couldn't see them anywhere. "It can't be…" she muttered.

"What?" Lisanna asked.

"She must have…," Amaryllis said the last part of her sentence so that nobody could hear.

"What happened, Amaryllis?" Kuhn asked her with a worried expression on his face.

"They must've fallen into the Underworld with the rest f the village folk."

Upon hearing those words, everybody was silent. Then Amaryllis and Kuhn started sparkling. "And it looks like since this is not our time, we must disappear to there as well," Amaryllis whispered. Everybody looked shocked except for Lisanna, who instead looked glad.

"Good," Lisanna started haughtily, "After everything thing that you have done, you deserve it." Lucy would have knocked Lisanna out cold right then and there if she wasn't so worried about Amaryllis and Kuhn.

"Amaryllis, Kuhn, don't go! Azazel, Xolani, isn't there anything I can do."

"Well, well," Xolani kept muttering as the figures of Kuhn and Amaryllis grew fainter. Azazel's head was bowed so that nobody could see his eyes.

"I've got it!" he suddenly exclaimed. "Lucy, come over here and stand over here between Xolani and myself. Lock hands with us." Lucy did as she was told. "Now, Lucy, focus on the part of you that uses Celestial Magic. Xolani, help me make a key."

Xolani's eyes brightened up. "Now I understand. Are you well enough to do this Azazel?"

"Heh. I have to try at least, don't I?"

"You've softened up because of Lucy. Haven't you Azazel?" Xolani thought fondly. Azazel wasn't acting much like a demon at this moment.

Azazel started giving orders again. "Alright, Lucy, when I say so, you yell with all your Celestial Magic , ' _Open, the Gate which I hath just summoned_.' Got it?" Lucy nodded. By now Amaryllis and Kuhn seemed almost invisible. Azazel looked at Xolani who gave a slight nod. "Now Lucy!"

"_Open, the Gate which I hath just summoned!"_

A dark beam came out of Azazel's free hand and a white one from Xolani's free hand. The two beams circled around Amaryllis and Kuhn and they were trapped inside a vortex in which nobody could see into.

"Lucy, use all the Celestial Magic you can and transfer it into the vortex. Loke… help her," Azazel muttered weakly. Loke knew this was serious when Azazel used his actual name instead of 'Cat Boy.'

Loke stood behind Lucy and put his hands on her shoulders. From there he transferred Celestial Magic into her and helped her guide it throughout the body. Soon the vortex died down and everybody collapsed to their knees except Loke, who caught Lucy bridal style before she reached the ground.

"Arigatou, Loke. What do we do now, Azazel?" Lucy asked, but she received no answer. Lucy looked over and saw that Azazel was unconscious.

Xolani's voice came from the other side of Lucy. "Tch, I told that tengu he would over exert himself. He'll have to answer to me when he wakes up." Xolani slowly stood up. "As for you Lucy, come with me." Loke put Lucy down. Once Lucy was beside her Xolani walked over to the where the vortex once was. Lucy was alarmed when she couldn't see Kuhn or Amaryllis anywhere, but Xolani smiled at her to reassure her. "Hold out the palm of one of your hands to about where the middle of the vortex would be," Xolani advised her.

Lucy did as instructed and a ball of light formed above her hand. It slowly drifted down into the palm of her hand and took the shape of a key. To Lucy, the key's bow resembled an amaryllis flower and what stemmed out from the bow forming the shaft looked like a kamayari.

"Do you know what words to speak in order to summon what the key holds from the Spirit World?" Amaryllis asked her.

Lucy looked up at her and said, "I think I do." Lucy took a deep breath and held out the key and said, "Gate of the Tsee Ke Star, I summon thee. Amaryllis and Kuhn!"

The figures of Amaryllis and Kuhn appeared. "How did you do that?" Kuhn asked them, clearly confused.

"I'll explain later," Xolani said, walking over to Azazel and picking him up bridal style. Loke smirked while watching Xolani do this, thinking of Azazel's pride.

"Loke," Xolani started to say.

"Hm?" Loke responded.

"You should take those two to the Spirit World and introduce them. This is because they are totally lost and even though we have been in an alternate dimension, it has been days. You will be exhausted and in pain once we appear back in reality, since you have used much of your own magic."

Loke nodded and explained to Amaryllis and Kuhn how to transfer into the Spirit World.

"What just happened?" Lucy asked.

Xolani gave an exasperated sigh and said, "I said I'll explain it to you later. Come, let's go back to the ruins first of all to discuss all the details of what to do next."

They heard a deliberate cough from behind them. They turned around to see Erza standing.

"May I ask you also explain to us?"

Xolani smiled and said, "I am only telling Lucy and if she deems it fitting to tell you all if she ever sees you again, so be it. Until then I suggest you complete whatever mission you were on before running into us."

Erza nodded and directed everyone through the doorway Amaryllis created. Once all of them had passed the doorway disappeared.

"Now how do we get back?" Lucy asked Xolani.

"The same way they did. I'll make a doorway to the ruins."

Xolani raised her hand and without muttering a word a doorway appeared, only this time Lucy could see the ruins where she met Xolani and Azazel through it."

"Come on, Lucy, let's go." Xolani ordered and Lucy obediently followed her through the doorway.


	13. Chapter 13

Oi, everybody. Business and response to reviews:

I have a lot of projects stacked on me right now so my updating times might be held off a bit. I'll try to keep it on schedule. The "Who should Lucy end up with?" and "What guild should Lucy join?" polls are still up. That's it.

**DISCLAIMER:**** FAIRY TAIL BELONGS TO HIRO MASHIMA**

_Chapter 13: Mission Complete_

Once they had walked past the shining doorway, they were relieved to find out that Amaryllis was telling the truth that they would appear in front of her statue.

"So is it mission complete, Erza-san?" Wendy asked hopefully.

"Almost," Erza replied as she re-equipped into her _Lightening Empress Armor _and held the staff above her head. "Get away from the statue," she warned everybody and once they had cleared a distance for her she summoned a large bolt of lightning which hit the statue at full force. The statue burst into pieces, electricity lacing the edges of some of the broken stone. Everybody stared wide-eyed at her.

"Cool! Erza destroyed rock with lightening!" Happy exclaimed.

"Is that even possible?" Charla muttered to herself.

"Well, it is Erza. She can do just about the impossible. That's what makes her so scary," Gray whispered beside Charla with a smirk on his face.

Erza re-equipped into her _Heart Kreuz Armor _and slowly looked over her shoulder with a murderous aura. "Do you have something you want to say, Gray?"

Gray sat up really straight and stuttered, "N-no ma'am!"

The murderous aura left Erza and she replied, "Good. Are you well enough to walk, Gray?" Now Erza was filled with concern.

Gray slowly pulled himself to his feet. "I should be," he said, "I've survived worse than this." He looked in Natsu's direction. "I don't know about Natsu, though," Gray commented with complete seriousness.

Natsu still looked half dead and had to have one of his arms draped across Lisanna's shoulders to even stand up. Lisanna was trying to cheer him up.

"Lucy couldn't have beat you under any normal circumstances. She must have cheated somehow. That dimension was wacked up anyway, it might've had some effect on you r magic," Lisanna cooed.

Gray cleared his throat to get their attention. "As much as you must hate to hear this, but I think Lucy beat you fair and square. This might be crazy for someone like you to hear, but if you train you can get stronger. With you being so weak and all you might want to try it."

Before Natsu could start shouting insults at Gray, Lisanna exclaimed, "How can you say that!? That wrench just tried to kill you, yet you still defend that weakling?"

Gray sighed before he responded, "I… have the feeling that she was trying to save me, not harm me."

"I-I sort of believe Gray," Wendy squeaked. Lisanna tried gave both of them venomous glares. Gray noticed the rising tension and how an argument was close at hand.

"Oi, look, as long as we don't meet with Lucy again it should be fine. We stay out of her way and she will stay out of ours. What's the chance we will run into her again except occasionally at the guild? We don't even have to talk to each other there."

Following his comment there was silence for a few minutes until Lisanna muttered, "We should talk to Master about kicking her out of the guild."

Everybody's eyes widened in shock. Erza was the first one to respond to Lisanna's comment. "Lisanna, what would the Master do if he heard you say that? While we know that Lucy could potentially be harmful, we have no real evidence that she intends to bring harm to our guild."

Lisanna furrowed her eyebrows and said, "Look at Natsu, he's all the evidence we need."

"Lisanna, I'll discuss with Master the details of this mission when we get back. On that note, I also have to ask him if we got a new member recently."

"Why?" Lisanna asked.

"The one who stopped me from interfering with Natsu's and Lucy's fight, the demon guy, seems to be friends with Lucy. Are they a new team?"

Gray held himself back from sighing and instead said," We can talk about Master about all of this later. Until then let's just finish the mission we have."

Erza nodded. "Good point, Gray. Come on, everybody, back to Leeridge. Natsu, do you need help?"

Lisanna answered for Natsu, saying, "I've got him." Then she partially transformed to where she had wings and legs like those of a bird's. She picked Natsu up and started flying back to the village. Natsu immediately turned green.

"Wait, Lisanna, let me perform _Troia _on him!" Wendy called out. Lisanna softly landed and waited as Wendy performed the spell. Once the spell was completed, Lisanna resumed what she was doing.

"How long will it take to get back to the village?" Gray asked.

"A little too long in my opinion," Erza huffed. "Wait, I have an idea. Gray can you make a sled large enough to hold everybody, but slim enough to get past the trees?"

"Sure," Gray shrugged. "_Ice Make: Canoe!_ Will this work?"

Erza nodded. "Now, make some type of rope or harness from the canoe to me. Gray was slightly puzzled, but did as she said anyway.

"_Ice Make: Rope!" _The rope tied itself around Erza's waist and around one of the tips of the canoe.

"Everybody, get in," Erza ordered.

"The seat is cold!" Lisanna complained when she first got in.

Charla sighed and responded by saying, "What do you expect? It's made of ice."

"But still…," Lisanna muttered.

"Let me try something," Natsu said as he filled his fists with fire. "I can warm up the seat with this!" he exclaimed, placing his hands on the ice.

Gray started shouting at him. "Oi, Flame Brain! This thing's made of ice! Are you trying to melt it?!"

Natsu snatched his hands off the seat and shouted back, "I wouldn't try warming the seat up if you hadn't made it so cold!"

"Well, look at your seat now! Does it look warmer to you?"

Natsu turned around and gaped. In place of where the icy seat used to be was a puddle of water with some slush."

Natsu turned back around. Gray smirked and said, "Well?"

"Well… I just happen to like to sit in places like this!" Natsu shouted angrily as he sat down in the middle of the puddle. Lisanna stared at him.

"Um, Lisanna?" Wendy spoke up, "You can sit next to me if you want."

"Arigatou, Wendy," Lisanna said as she waslke dover to Wendy.

"Traitor," Natsu muttered.

Suddenly, Erza shouted out, "Ready?"

"For what," Natsu said as he turned to look towards Erza. She was wearing her _Flight Armor._

"Oh-no… Everybody hang on!" Gray shouted, knowing what was about to happen. Everybody grabbed hold of one of the sides of the canoe except for Natsu.

"Why should I take orders from y-," Natsu was cut off when Erza started running because he flew from where he was sitting to the back end of the canoe.

Natsu almost flew out, but Gray grabbed his scarf with one hand. "I told you to hang on to something! At the speed Erza's making us go, if we didn't we'd all fall out, especially if she makes a turn or something."

Natsu couldn't find the chance to respond. Everybody else was holding on for dear life.

In what seemed about 15 minutes, they arrived at the entrance of Leeridge. Everybody got out of the canoe as quickly as they could. Erza transformed back into her _Heart Kreuz Armor_. "Alright, everybody, let's go speak to Mayor Defaw and tell him we completed the mission." Everybody followed her silently, still catching their breaths.

"So you say you put a stop to it?" Mayor Defaw asked Erza.

Erza nodded. "It shouldn't happen again."

The Mayor looked a little doubtful. "If you don't mind, could you stay in town one more week just to be certain?"

"Of course," Erza responded. Natsu and Gray glared at each other. They knew this meant they had to share a room for one more week. Lisanna tried to help them by whispering, "Look on the bright side, you'll have time to recover, Natsu, and this can be considered a small vacation." Natsu just grunted.

Erza turned around and said, "Come on guys, we're going back to the inn."

Once they got outside the town hall Erza turned to glare at the entire group. "While we are here, nothing is to be destroyed. Am I clear?"

"H-hai…" everyone stuttered back.

One week passed by soon enough and all that was destroyed was two farms, a gift shop, and a section on fishing at a museum. Once again Team Natsu was standing in the town hall.

The mayor first said, "I would like to congratulate you on completing the mission," he paused and sighed, "but because of damages I can only give you 150,000 jewels and the Valor Stone. Erza graciously accepted the reward."

"Come on, guys, let's get back to the guild," Erza ordered. Everybody but Erza looked at each other nervously. "What wrong?" she asked.

"E-Erza? Are we taking a train this time?" Lisanna asked.

Erza gave a light laugh. "Of course! What else would we take?" Everybody sighed in relief, except for Natsu.

"Don't worry, Natsu, I'll perform _Troia _on you when we get on," Wendy whispered. It was then Natsu sighed in relief.

While on the train they split the jewels 30,000 per person, not including the exceeds. Then after much debate they decided that Erza should hold onto the stone until they asked the Master what to do with it.

They headed towards the Master's office right when they got back. Only Lisanna spared a "hello" to her sister, Mirajane. Master Makarov's eyes filled with relief as soon as he saw that the Team had safely returned. Erza placed the Valor Stone on his desk.

"So you got it! Now tell me how the mission went?"

"Well…" Erza hesitated.

"Is something wrong?" Master Makarov asked.

Erza sighed, "Not exactly. I just have a question. Did anybody with demon-like magic join the guild recently? And what mission was Lucy on while we were on our mission."

"No, I don't think that anybody has joined our guild recently and Lucy…" Master Makarov took a deep breath, "Lucy wasn't on a mission during yours. At least, not one supplied by our guild."

"What do you mean by that, Master?" Wendy asked in a quiet voice.

"Er, right before you accepted the mission at Leeridge Lucy came into my office to request some time to train. She asked me to remove her Fairy Tail mark. Since then I have had no idea on her whereabouts."

It took a minute for the entire team to understand this and when they did, they exclaimed in unison, "What!?"

"I know this may be difficult to understand, but it did happen regardless. Now, give me your report on the mission."

After a few more moments of silence, Erza nodded and said, "Alright." It took hours for Erza to describe the entire mission to Makarov.

Master Makarov looked shocked by the end of the description and started muttering to himself.

"Master?" Lisanna asked hesitantly.

Makarov stopped muttering to himself. "Ah, yes, you all can leave now. For now leave the Valor Stone on my desk. Also, you do know what's coming up, don't you?"

Team Natsu thought hard for a moment before both Natsu and Gray's faces lit up. "The S-Class exams are coming up!" they both exclaimed.

Master Makarov chuckled at the boys' excitement. "Yes, later today I will make the announcement for who is participating. Until then just relax."

Team Natsu left Master's office and headed for the bar. "So how'd your mission go?" Mirajane asked them politely.

Erza took a bite the strawberry cake Mirajane had gotten for her. She first thought how nice it was that she didn't even have to ask for the cake anymore. "It was rather strange. We faced magic we haven't ever seen before, and it was powerful. Then Lucy appeared and started a fight with Natsu. I still can't believe that he…," Erza trailed off.

"He what?" Mirajane asked, afraid that Natsu had battered Lucy like a rag doll.

"He lost."

Mirajane couldn't believe what she had just heard. "He lost to Lucy? The same Lucy here in Fairy Tail? The one who could never go on a solo mission?"

Erza sighed. "Yes, that one. Only now she's not a member of Fairy Tail anymore. She asked to have her guild mark removed so she could go train."

"So it seems that training paid off when…she beat Natsu." The last three words felt bizarre on her tongue.

Before Erza could respond, Master Makarov walked out of his office. He cleared his voice. The rest of the guild fell silent. Erza, Gildarts, and Mirajane worked their way behind Makarov on a stage.

"It is now time to name the participants of the S-class exam, the place, and the rules. First of the participants are:

Elfman Strauss

Juvia Lockser

Cana Alberona

Levy McGarden

Mest Gryder

Fried Justine

Gray Fullbuster

Natsu Dragneel

This year's S-class will take place on Tenrou Island, Fairy Tail's holy ground and the burial spot of our first Master, Mavis Vermilion. Also, this year the rules will be different. For this S-class exam you have to have one partner. This will improve the teamwork within our guild. Now you cannot choose an S-class wizard to be your partner. You must have your partner picked by tomorrow morning. We will meet at the docks at seven in the morning. Be sure you have everything you need packed. Now get ready!"

"Yosh! I'm totally going to win this! You're my partner of course, Happy!"

Happy saluted with his paw. "Aye, sir!"

Fried decided on Bixlow which left Evergreen to Elfman. Juvia wanted Gray as her partner of course, but Lisanna volunteered to be Juvia's, knowing that the place of Natsu's partner had been taken. Jet and Droy were fighting over who would be Levy's partner, but Gajeel quickly settled that dispute by becoming her partner instead. Gray sat at a table thinking about the promise he made with Loke. He couldn't believe Loke wasn't here for this.

"Is something the matter, Gray?" Pantherlily appeared beside him.

Gray leaned forward onto the table. "Years ago I made a promise with Loke that if either of us became candidates for the S-class exam that we'd support each other if we could. But now because of certain circumstances, he is unable to."

Pantherlily folded his arms. "I see. Gray, if you do not mind, I could be your partner."

Gray looked over to him. "Really? Alright then. We'll show Natsu who has the best Mage-Exceed team!"

At that time Wendy was walking home with Charla. On their way home they ran into Mest.

"You're Mest, right? I'm Wendy. Um… what are you doing?" At that moment Mest was lying in the freezing river.

"I wanted to know how a freezing river would feel." He quickly came upon the land. "Excuse me for that. Whenever I come across something I don't know, I try to learn about it. I'm a disciple of Mystogun."

"Mystogun!? I didn't know he had disciples!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Ah, you know Mystogun? I do believe he has mentioned you before," Mest said before catching snowflakes in his mouth.

"He has!?" Wendy asked joyfully.

Mest nodded. "Indeed. Wendy, would you be my partner for the S-class exams?"

Charla spoke up. "Wendy, this gut is very suspicious. You shouldn't go with him!?"

Wendy ignored her warning. "I'll be fine, Charla. While he might be a bit strange, I feel that is a good guy." Turning to Mest she said, "Alright, I'll be your partner!"

"Suit yourself," Charla grumbled before flying off. While flying she saw someone familiar down below. She landed and was overcome with the stench of alcohol. In front of her was a drunk Cana in a pile of snow.

"That's not lady-like at all!" Charla exclaimed in disgust.

She heard mumbling from the snowdrift. "My beer…more…"

"This is to sad," Charla sniffed and got closer to Cana. "She's going to at least catch a cold if she stays like this, if not worse." Charla ended up flying Cana back to her room at Fairy Hills. Charla somehow managed to make her somewhat seem sober.

"My goodness, what happened to you Cana?" Charla asked.

Cana looked at her sadly, "I'm like this every year. Only this year is different. This time I really will quite the guild."

"Excuse me, what?" Charla asked, not believing her ears.

"If I don't become an S-class wizard this year, I really will quite the guild," Cana whispered.

Charla clenched her paw. "I won't let you do that. Wendy and I have learned that everyone in Fairy Tail are our precious nakama and family. I'll partner up with you and I will make sure you win!"

Cana looked over at Charla and smiled. "Thank you, Charla. Well, I guess we need a good night's sleep to be ready for tomorrow." Charla nodded.

"We'll definitely be ready for tomorrow," Cana whispered before drifting off.


	14. Chapter 14

Oi, business and response to reviews:

In the "Who Should end up with Lucy?" poll, Loke has taken the lead with 11 votes. In second is Natsu with 10 votes and Azazel is in third with 7 votes. I'll keep this poll up on my profile page for one week after this chapter is updated, but then I will put the "Which guild should Lucy join?" poll on my profile page. As for reviews, it'll take a long while for this story to be complete. As a reminder, the Valor Stone is a stone in which you pour magic into to bring a person to life, but so far nobody has had enough magic power to do so, even Master Makarov. Also, this comment is directed at Zubby-kun, what video game is "wings" from? It sounds like a Zelda game. Also, for anybody who cares and has the game, is Tales of the Abyss for 3DS worth playing? I want it, but I'm not allowed to get it.

**DISCLAIMER:** FAIRY TAIL BELONGS TO HIRO MASHIMA

_Chapter 14: Altered Plan_

Lucy was sitting on the roof of one of the ruined buildings in the cave where she meet Azazel and Xolani. In her left hand she held the key of the Tsee Ke star, which now held Amaryllis and Kuhn. In her right hand she held the key of Leo, Loke's key. Through the key she could sense his lack of magical power and hoped it would recover soon so he could come back to her side. Lucy always felt better with Loke next to her and she trusted him immensely. Holding back a sigh, Lucy put the keys into their pouch and looked towards Azazel laid unconscious. Xolani told her earlier that before she explained the situation of the new key, she was going to go buy some medical supplies for Azazel. Lucy remembered the words she mumbled before she left.

"_If only he wasn't a cursed dark tengu, then my magic would've sufficed to heal him."_

"_What do you mean by that?" Lucy asked as Xolani spread her wings._

_Xolani looked over her shoulder at Lucy and sighed, "Angel Magic can heal, but not dark tengues or demons or anything of that sort. If we tried healing them, the light we have when healing would just make them weaker."_

"_Is there any disadvantages Demon Magic can give to those resembling angels?"_

_Xolani thought for a moment before responding, "There is. When facing one using the abilities of or similar to Demon Magic, when that person uses moves that spreads the aura of their negative emotions all around the battlefield, that aura can be absorbed by the angelic being without their consent and it ends up blocking some of their abilities for an indefinite amount of time. And when I say 'moves that spreads the aura of their negative emotions,' I don't mean turning your emotions into a sword or creating a dark cloud overhead. No, I mean that their moves create a space similar to an unbreakable force field. Believe or not, there are very few moves that can create an aura like that and that person must have very negative emotions."_

_Lucy listened to all this very inventively and by the end of the explanation was in awe. When Xolani saw that Lucy had nothing left to say, she flew off._

Since then it had almost been two hours. Lucy was tempted to pull Loke's key back out of the pouch and call him, but she didn't want to cause him any pain. So instead she watched Azazel's breathing pattern. Even though he was asleep, his breathing was rather quick, but not too quick as to worry excessively about it. Besides, his chest was rising and falling steadily. Lucy studied his face. His eyelids were shut tightly as if he was in pain and he looked a bit paler than usual. "Xolani better make it back soon," Lucy thought.

As if jinxed, Xolani suddenly appeared overhead. Holding three bags, she cautiously landed. "Lucy, come over here and help me," she ordered. Lucy took two of the bags, which were much heavier than Lucy expected, and placed them near Azazel. Xolani then turned to Lucy to give her further instructions. "Alright, Lucy, first we need to take off his bandages and disinfect the wounds. Can you take the bandages off?" Lucy nodded.

From a distance the bandages Xolani wrapped around Azazel earlier seemed to be wrapped neatly, but when Lucy went to take them off she saw that they were tied in an outrageous manner. There were knots everywhere and some parts were wrapped way too tight while other spots just had a clump of bandages on it with them even being tied around the body. "No wonder Azazel is having trouble breathing," Lucy thought. Before attempting to get rid of this mess she stared at Xolani.

Xolani tried to ignore Lucy staring at her as she opened the cream to apply to Azazel's wounds, but after a few minutes she gave an exasperated sigh and said, "Fine, I know it's a mess! To be fair I haven't had to tie bandages in over a millennia!"

Lucy sighed and said, "Alright, but this time I will be putting the bandages on. After all, I have had a ton of practice before I started training with you guys."

Xolani just gave a curt nod at Lucy to acknowledge that decision, and then told Lucy to get back to work. Lucy looked through the bags Xolani had brought and found a tiny pair of silver medical scissors. "This will do," Lucy thought cheerfully. She carefully snipped the bandages off Azazel. Lucy gathered all the old bandages into a pile to be discarded later. She felt sick after seeing all the blood that covered them.

Xolani then started to speak. "That's good Lucy. Now I just have to add the ointment." In a sing-song voice she added, "This will sting a little Azazel."

Lucy gave a nervous laugh as Xolani started to spread the ointment on Azazel's wounds. Even unconscious he gritted his teeth in pain. Once Xolani had finished putting on the cream, she searched through one of bags and pulled out a small syringe. She filled it with a murky green liquid. "What is that supposed to do?" Lucy asked.

Xolani responded as she flicked the syringe to get any air bubbles out. "Once in his blood, it will cause a chemical reaction that will somehow send a certain signal to his brain helping him to wake up. It will also increase the rate in which his magic will be restored, but only by a little because if there were a sudden change in his magic level, it could harm his health due to shock. By slowly increasing it will also heal other parts of his body."

"So where do we inject it?" Lucy asked.

"Just above the top of his sternum in the center of where the clavicles branch out. Don't worry Lucy, I'll inject it. You need to hold him down though; he might jerk when it's injected. Place one hand just below his ribcage and one on his shoulder."

Lucy did just as she was instructed, but by the look on her face it was evident she was worried. Xolani looked over at her with empathy. "This shouldn't hurt him. It's just the body's reaction to an unfamiliar a strange substance suddenly entering his body. If you don't hold him down, when he jerks he could get hurt."

Lucy felt better after hearing Xolani tell her these things. Xolani smiled for a moment before getting serious again. "Alright Lucy, on the count of three I'll inject it. One, two, three…!"

The jerk Azazel reacted to the medicine with was stronger than Lucy had anticipated. She struggled to keep him on the ground. "How long do I have to do this?" Lucy grunted.

Xolani was working on keeping Azazel's legs down. "Until he wakes up," she responded.

"How long do you think that will be?" Lucy asked, struggling as Azazel began to squirm even more.

"Who knows?" Xolani muttered. "Right now we have to focus on keeping him down without inflicting any more injuries to him."

"I don't know how long I can do this!" Lucy yelled. "His free arm is jerking all over the place. It's helping him get free from my grip!"

"Tch. Just to your best, Lucy! It's this bakas fault if he gets himself hurt." Xolani was beginning to have trouble with keeping both his legs down without hurting him.

Lucy's key pouch glowed and in a flash of golden light Loke appeared. "Loke!" Lucy exclaimed happily, but then Loke automatically dropped to one of his knees.

Xolani shouted at him. "What are you doing her? I warned you that you would be drained of magic power upon returning here! What's more, you're bothering us when we are a bit busy right now!"

"Xolani, I'm sure Loke had a good reason for coming, so let's hear it. And remember what you said? Stay focused!"

Loke got up unsteadily and took a second to analyze the situation. Realizing that Azazel needed to be held down, he rushed and knelt down at the spot behind Azazel's head and said, "Lucy, I've got his arms and shoulders! Now put one hand one his ribcage and keep the other where it is at." Lucy swiftly moved her hand and Loke pinned down both of Azazel's arms.

"Arigatou, Loke, but why did you appear when you knew it would be painful?"

Loke smiled at Lucy and said, "I sensed your distress and I knew I had to come and help my princess because of the bond of our love."

A light blush tinted Lucy's cheeks and she tried to cover it by acting like she was really focused on keeping Azazel down. "Geez, that Loke," Lucy thought, "In the past I would have probably just yelled at him for saying something like that, so why didn't I now?"

Xolani started a deliberate cough to get rid of the awkward mood. "Well, anyways Loke, thanks for coming to help."

Loke smirked. "No problem, I'm glad to help, especially if Lucy needs it. Besides, I wouldn't mind having one over this guy, if you know what I mean."

Xolani laughed. Then she noticed that the jerking movements of Azazel were starting to falter. Soon enough they stopped completely. Then he opened his eyes. He attempted to sit up, but the he realized he was pinned to the floor. "Why are all of you holding me down?" he asked before yawning. Xolani immediately took her hands off his legs and stood up. Lucy and Loke did the same.

"What were we doing? Hm, I don't know. Maybe we were trying to keep you from getting hurt after giving you some medicine?"

Azazel sat up painfully. After taking a few deep breaths he asked, "So you gave me medicine that would hurt me?"

Xolani had a dangerous glint in her eye. "I wouldn't be saying that to me in your condition."

Azazel smirked. "Now you're threatening an injured person? What kind of angel are you?"

Xolani now looked ready to murder him, but Lucy intervened by saying, "Now we have to wrap him in new bandages."

Xolani gave one last look at Azazel before giving a small "hmph" and walking away. Lucy sighed as she started to unroll a strip from the new bandages.

"Try to sit up straight, Azazel." Lucy said.

"Sorry, Lucy, but this is as straight as I'm going to get," Azazel told her.

Lucy examined his body position for a moment before saying, "Alright, then try to stay still." Azazel agreed to that.

"Lucy, concerning Amaryllis and Kuhn, they are still confused about what happened.

Lucy sighed, "So am I. Once I finish applying these bandages I'll summon them and then we can ask what happened."

Soon enough Lucy finished wrapping the bandages around Azazel and then she summoned Amaryllis and Kuhn.

"It's been so long since we have been in the real world," Amaryllis muttered.

Lucy smiled at them. "C'mon you guys. Let's go find Xolani and bring her here to explain."

"I'll go get her,' Loke volunteered before dashing off. Moments later he returned with Xolani. They all sat in a circle around Azazel.

"So what happened?" Kuhn asked.

"We preserved your spirits by connecting them to a star," Xolani said. Kuhn face looked blank while Amaryllis' looked puzzled.

Azazel started to explain. "As you can see at night, there are millions of stars in the sky. Far into the past a technique was made concerning these stars and people's souls. Sometimes it was a gift or punishment. What the technique does is combine a person's soul to a star or constellation and they receive powers based on that fusion. You guys were fused with the Tsee Ke star, which is translated to "heaven's record." It is part of the Vela constellation which depicts the sails of Argo. The complete constellation was known as Argo Navis and because of its size it was split into three parts. Since you are a part of the constellation of the sails, which represent navigation of life based on emotions, you can sense a person's emotions and depending on how powerful they are, you can also view the memories causing that emotion. But only one of you can do that, since you are joint spirits. The other can erase a person's memory, making him lose his purpose in life. The memory lose usually isn't permanent, though, and it takes much magical power."

Both Kuhn and Amaryllis started thinking about this.

Kuhn looked Azazel directly in the eyes. "To be clear, you are saying that one of us can see a person's emotional aura, and depending on its strength, possibly a specific memory that goes along with it? And the one of us who doesn't have that power is able to erase a person's memory for an uncertain amount of time?"

Azazel nodded. Amaryllis then asked, "So how do we know which one of us has what?"

Azazel thought for a moment, smirked, then said, "Test it out on Lil' Kitty over there. Lil' Kitty, think of something associated with strong emotions. Whichever one of the two who can see your aura has the ability to just simply read emotions."

Loke had to hold himself back from growling in irritation. He took a deep, calming breath and started thinking about Lucy. He remembered how he hit on her when she first entered the guild before he knew she was a Celestial Mage. He remembered how he constantly avoided her, yet was impulsively protective of her. He remembered when she saved him. That was a memory he would never forget throughout the course of all eternity.

Both Amaryllis and Kuhn looked deeply focused, but then something changed with Kuhn. One of his eyes turned dark and the other one seemed to glow.

"There's our answer. Kuhn can read emotions," Azazel announced. Azazel continued, "So tell us, what did you see?"

Kuhn started coughing, but it was pretty obvious he was trying to cover something up, probably a laugh. When Kuhn stopped he said, "Loke's emotions where definitely strong enough as to where I could find certain memories associated with it."

"Is there something wrong?" Amaryllis asked, placing her hand on Kuhn's arm. Kuhn shook his head with a light smile.

"Quite the opposite. Loke's in love."

Azazel smirked and sang, "Oh-la-la, Kitty has something catnip, does he?"

Loke tried to cover up his blush by acting angry, not that he wouldn't be angry after hearing Azazel's comment. Lucy felt a small twinge inside her chest. "Sadness?" Lucy thought. "Yeah, it is sadness, I recognize this, but there's something else. It couldn't be… Jealousy?" Lucy snuck a shy peak at Loke about to punch Azazel in the face. She quickly looked away, "I really am jealous of hearing Loke's in love, but why?" Lucy then shook her head quickly. Now was not the time to think of this. "Whoever he likes is Loke's business, not yours Lucy." This was the half-hearted reminder Lucy tried to give herself.

Before Loke could make his fist come into contact with Azazel's face, Xolani demanded all of their attentions. "As amusing as it would be to see Azazel with a black eye and broken nose, I need to make you all aware of the training plan I have for Lucy so that we can prepare." Loke sighed and just roughly shoved Azazel into the ground.

Xolani nodded and said, "Thank you, Loke. Lucy have you ever heard of Tenrou Island?" Lucy shook her head. "It is the holy grounds of a certain guild where their first master was buried. That guild would be Fairy Tail." Loke glanced over at Lucy to see how she would react. Her face had become expressionless, and even her eyes were impossible to read.

Xolani didn't take note of this and continued, "We will be going there to train. Lucy even though you do not have the mark anymore, you should still be able to pass through. The energy there will expand some of what I can teach you and may help you deal with some emotions. I can't think of any reason why any guild members you used to have would be there, though, so rest assured you won't have to deal with anybody you'd prefer to avoid. The only person I can imagine being there would be the current Master of Fairy Tail, and even then I don't believe the chances of him being there while we are training are very high."

Lucy remained quiet until Loke placed his hand gently on her shoulder. She perked up and looked at him. "Are you okay with this Lucy?"

Lucy looked at him and sighed, "It should be fine. Will you be able to train with me there though or do you have to rest?"

Loke smiled, "I'm fine as long as you are."

Lucy smiled back then got up. "I'll go get my stuff packed," she said before walking away.

Loke watched her walk away and didn't notice Kuhn walking towards him until they were right beside each other. Kuhn whispered in his ear, "Don't worry. I won't tell Lucy you love her. That is something you'll have to confess on your on." With that Amaryllis walked up to Kuhn and wrapped her arms around his neck and placing her head against his back. Kuhn softly smiled and they both glowed until they were back in the Spirit World, leaving Loke alone to get ready.


	15. Chapter 15

Oi, response to reviews and business:

First off, I have to say thank you to HeavensHellhound for responding to my comment on Tales of the Abyss. Now I want it even more, but I have to wait to wait 'till I go to college or something. It's both a good and bad thing to have overprotective parents. I can't wait to write the part where Lucy gets vengeance on Natsu and Lisanna, but first I have to figure out how it'll happen. Today I'm switching the poll on my profile to "Which guild should Lucy join" and Mermaid Heel is not an option. If anybody has any suggestions for my story at all then just place them in a review or PM. I'll consider all suggestions I get based on how the story is progressing.

**DISCLAIMER:** FAIRY TAIL BELONGS TO HIRO MASHIMA

_Chapter 15: Destination Reached_

"Why weren't we warned of the heat?" Charla demanded from all the sweating and moaning mages of Fairy Tail who were on the ship to Tenrou Island. She didn't receive an answer. Natsu was throwing up at the edge of the boat while Juvia was staring at a naked Gray. Everybody else was either dealing with or trying to ignore the heat.

"How long do you think before we get there?" Pantherlily asked from beside Charla.

Charla sighed, "I do not know, but I honestly hope soon. After a few minutes in silence a strange figure started to come into sight.

At the edge of the boat people were trying to guess what it was.

"Natsu, do you think it's a mushroom shaped fish?" Happy asked in excitement, but Natsu was still throwing up over the edge.

"Happy, there are no mushroom shaped fish. Therefore, it must be a giant mushroom."

"Maybe it is something type of mirage?" Wendy suggested.

"It looks like a tree to me," Cana said, not having much interest in the figure they were approaching.

Master Makarov cleared his throat. "That, my children, is Tenrou Island. Let me explain the rules to you before we begin. Once you with your partner reach Tenrou Island there will be eight paths labeled A through H. Your pair will have to pick a path to go down. Once a pair chooses a path it is closed off to the other pairs to choose."

"So it's first come, first serve is it, eh?" Gajeel muttered.

Makarov nodded. "That is correct. There are three different results you can get. The first is that two paths lead to one area in which you must fight another pair and win to continue. Another is that your pair meets up with a Fairy Tail mage which already holds the S-class title and fight against them and win to continue. The last way to succeed is that you get lucky and get the path that allows you to continue on to the next round of the competition with no challenges at all. Does everybody understand what they must do in order to succeed to the second round?"

Everybody cheered in agreement. Makarov nodded then announced, "Then let the S-class tournament begin!"

Most of the members immediately ran to the sides of the boat to jump out and swim, but where met with an invisible barrier. Writing appeared on it as Fried and Bixlow flew out of the ship.

"The rune I set up states that nobody inside may leave for five minutes."

"A head start?! No fair!" Natsu shouted.

Levy took out her solid script pen and said, "If I rearreange this and convert this I can rewrite the barrier to allow us to pass." Everybody cheered until Levy said, "But only for my partner and I." With that Levy and Gajeel escaped the ship.

Evergreen gave a cocky smile and took off her glasses. "I've been with Fried long enough to dispel a pesky barrier such as this. So now Elfman and I can leave."

Everybody else waited five minutes. Once the five minutes were up, Gray made an Ice- Make path to get to the island with as Happy flew while carrying Natsu. Charla also flew while carrying Cana. Juvia melted into the water and swam alongside Lisanna who had turned into a fish. Wendy and Mest decided to take the ice path Gray had left behind.

Since Fried and Justine got there first they chose path B. Gajeel and Levy took path F. Elfman and Evergreen went with path A. Natsu and Happy got there one moment before Gray and decided to take path E. Once Gray and Pantherlily arrived they quickly decided on path G. Juvia and Lisanna chose to go down path D. Cana and Charla decided upon path C, which left path H for Mest and Wendy.

"It's a shame we didn't get one of the first picks of the path we wanted to go down," Cana groaned.

Charla, who was walking beside her, looked up at her and said, "Well, there's nothing we can do about it right now. Let's just hope this will be an easy path to get through. Look, up ahead there's a clearing." The first thing Cana and Charla saw when they entered the clearing was the pair of Fried and Bixlow.

Cana furrowed her eyebrows and with a strained voice said, "Crap, we have to fight against them."

Charla looked up at Cana and asked, "What's so bad about them?"

Cana looked down at Charla and explained, "Before you and Wendy entered the guild, Master Makarov's grandson started a war between the members of Fairy Tail and Fried, Bixlow, and Evergreen were his faithful soldiers. Fried made barriers in which when you and another member of Fairy Tail were caught, you'd have to fight each other until one was unable to fight. I was caught with Juvia and instead of fighting me she damaged herself so that I could escape unharmed and also to prove she was an actual member of Fairy Tail so that she could be considered family. I told her that all of Fairy Tail had considered her a part of our family for a long time, but then Fried said she was just and always will be a Phantom Chick, for you see, Juvia used to be a member of Fairy Tail's rival guild Phantom Lord. After hearing that my emotions got the better of me and I went after Fried. I lost without even making a scratch on him."

Charla looked at Fried's face. It looked emotionless, but she thought she could detect a trace of guilt in his eyes.

Charla folded her arms and said, "Well he must've understood what you were trying to say back then by now. Also, you now have a clear mind. Show them what you can really do Cana."

Cana was surprised by Charla's short motivational speech and with a determined smile answered back, "Yeah."

A sign lit up that said fight. Fried unsheathed his foil and Bixlow made his dolls line up by his side, prepared to strike. Charla unfolded her wings and Cana fanned out the cards in her hand. Before anybody made the first move, Fried said, "Cana, before we start, would you please put some clothes on? It's distracting."

Bixlow licked his lips and replied, "Come on, Fried, she looks better that way."

Cana looked down at the bikini she was wearing. Her face brightened up. "Aha! So your weakness is women! In that case, I activate my _Sexy Lady Card_." Women in bikinis appeared in a puff of smoke and clung to Fried.

As he fidgeted, Charla muttered, "How vulgar." Before she could say anything else, five dolls were zooming headfirst at her. She quickly flew upwards to avoid the collision. She heard laughing and she looked in Bixlow's direction.

"Come here, kitty kitty kitty!" Bixlow chanted when Charla turned to look at him. Charla gritted her teeth and turned around to focus on the dolls. By the time she turned around the dolls were preparing to launch themselves at her again.

"How annoying, both the dolls and Bixlow," Charla thought. Cana glanced her way and decided to try and help.

She pulled out two cards and threw them, yelling, "_Wind Edge!" _A gust of wind blew towards Charla and the dolls, but Charla positioned her wings in a way that would allow her to slice through the winds instead of being blown around by it like the dolls.

As Cana did this, Fried tightened his grip on his saber and cast Dark Écriture: Wings on himself in order to get away from the women. He flew towards Cana with the intent of attacking her with his saber. Cana nimbly jumped out of the way of his saber, but with his agility she couldn't find the time to cast any spells. Then a streak of pink and white zoomed in front of Fried and snatched his saber away from him. The white blur then went beside Cana.

"Well, cast something now that he is unable to attack!" Charla demanded.

Cana nodded and pulled out more cards. "_Sexy Lady Card: Woman Wall!"_ Many more women in bikinis popped out of nowhere and climbed onto each other's shoulders until they formed a square, barricading Fried. His face became even more flustered then when he was earlier clung onto by the bikini wearing women.

"Now we need to take care of Bixlow and his dolls!" Charla stated. Cana nodded in agreement.

"Charla, take cover somewhere," Cana warned, holding many cards in her hand. Charla nodded and landed behind a large rock near the side of the cave. Seeing that Charla was somewhere relatively safe, Cana threw all the cards in her hand and shouted, "_Burning Cards!"_ Flaming cards filled the air, making the cave much brighter until one couldn't see anything but the colors red, orange, yellow, and white.

"My babies!" Bixlow screamed, knowing they were burning.

"Charla, attack Bixlow!" Cana ordered. Charla quickly summoned her wings again and flew up behind Bixlow. With all her effort she slashed the saber across Bixlow's back, causing him to collapse unto the ground. He was slowly losing conscious.

"I'll make sure he doesn't get up. You take care of Fried!" Charla shouted at Cana.

Cana once again gathered up many cards into her hand and without hesitation caused the _Woman Wall_ to disappear. Once a flustered Fried was in clear view, Cana threw down her cards so that they formed a circle around Fried. Fried tried to regain focus as he looked down at the cards at his feet.

Before Fried could reclaim his calm and focus, Cana reached out one of her arms and a magic circle formed in front of her hand. "_Summoned Lightening!_" she shouted. The cards at Fried's feet glowed and in a matter of seconds, many rays of lightening bolted from everywhere within the circle formation. Fried screamed as he was electrocuted and fainted once the salvo of lightening was over.

Cana slowly drifted over to where Cana stood, gasping. "Do you think we finished them off?" Cana breathed out.

"I hope so," Charla responded. Then the glowing "fight" sign changed to "pass" and the pathway to continue opened up.

"We did it!" Cana cheered as she tightly embraced Charla. Charla struggled for air in her iron grip. Finally, Cana let Charla go. Charla immediately fell onto the ground and started coughing.

"You shouldn't choke your partner!" Charla scolded once she caught her breath. With a smile still on her face, Cana apologized. "Well, I guess there's no helping it," Charla sighed as she dragged Fried's saber over to where he lay unconscious. Once she set it down Charla turned to face Cana and asked, "Have you forgiven Fried for what he did to you, Juvia, and the rest of Fairy Tail?"

Cana was startled by Charla's sudden question. She took a moment before responding. "Have I forgiven him for what he did? Of course, everybody makes mistakes. Fried was just being loyal to Laxus, but I don't hold a grudge against Laxus either. We're family after all and I whole-heartedly believe that Fried regrets his actions on that day. Besides, Mirajane kicked his butt for us and that must've engraved in his mind the bonds of Fairy Tail. It's something he definitely won't forget or ignore again."

Charla stared at Cana for a moment before saying, "You have a lot of faith in him and everybody else in the guild, don't you. Also, you can say some pretty deep stuff when you're sober."

"What do you mean when I'm sober? I can say deep stuff anytime I want to!"

Charla folded her arms and smiled. "Sure you can. Anyway, let's get going."

As Cana and Charla walked down the new pathway and out of sight, Fried and Bixlow sat up.

"You sure it was okay letting them win? We gave up our chances of catching up to Laxus," Bixlow told Fried.

Fried gave a soft sigh and replied, "I promised myself to let their team win if we had to fight them and only their team. Besides, catching up to Laxus isn't the most important thing right now and there are other ways to catch up."

Bixlow shrugged, "If you say so, Fried. Also, you might've gone too far faking your fear of women."

"You may be right," Fried admitted.

"But hey, at least you know that she forgives you for what happened."

Fried smiled. "Yes, and that makes me very happy."

Bixlow snorted. Then a puzzled expression overcame his face. "What do you think Charla meant when she called Cana sober."

Fried looked thoughtful for a moment before his expression expressed his confusion. "I don't know, but now that I think about it I haven't seen Cana take a drink since we got on the boat. You don't suppose something is wrong, do you?"

Bixlow shrugged once again and said, "Heck if I know. But whatever is going on, I'm sure she'll be able to handle it."

"Hopefully nothing is wrong," Fried muttered as both of them stood up and walked out of the tunnel.


	16. Chapter 16

Oi, as usual, business and reviews:

A lot of ya want Lucy to join Mermaid Heel, but I don't think I can do that because I know nothing about some of the members in there. By "knowing nothing" I mean their past. I only know Kagura's and Millianna's. If I can find out more about the rest of the members pasts, then maybe I'll do it and take the vote by reviews. Remember to vote for the character you want Lucy to end up with, and it seems Loke is becoming more and more unpopular by the day. As I look back through the chapters I've written and through this one I can't help but be amused because when I first started this story I intended to make Xolani very mature. As ya'll can see it didn't turn out that way.

**DISCLAIMER: **FAIRY TAIL BELONGS TO HIRO MASHIMA

_Chapter16: Last Minute Preparations_

After being told to pack her bag for Tenrou Island, Lucy had no clue about what she should pack. She thought she should probably pack a coat because it was winter, but because it was an island she might need a bikini instead. After a few minutes of debating about it in her mind Lucy sighed, "I'll just go ask Xolani what type of climate it is and what I will need specifically."

Lucy walked out of the room she was assigned to by Azazel and Xolani onto what must've past as a balcony thousands of years ago. "Xolani, where are you? Would you come here a minute and help me out, please?" Lucy shouted. A few houses and towers over she saw a figure with white wings soar into the sky. In a matter of seconds Xolani was by her side.

"What is wrong?" Xolani asked.

Lucy folded her arms behind her head and looking exasperated, said, "I have no idea what to pack for Tenrou Island. Do you know what its climate will be like and anything else I might need?"

Xolani smiled. "Tenrou Island has a summer climate all year long and it can get extremely hot. With this information I say you will need a few swimsuits, sunscreen, sunglasses, and just to be old-fashioned, an umbrella or parasol to carry around for shade. You can bring a few snacks if you feel like it because we're planning to make our meals from what is provided by the Island. Don't forget some normal clothes. You might want to bring some regular camping and hiking materials, such as a tent and rope. I'd also advise you bring medical supplies."

Lucy memorized the list in her mind. "Thanks Xolani. When do we plan on leaving?"

"As soon as possible. Why?"

"I'm going to have to go shopping to get some of this stuff."

Xolani's face lit up. Her wings shone and disappeared, only leaving a few floating feathers behind. Her clothes also change from the archaic white dress she was wearing to a plaid miniskirt in different shades of blue and a t-shirt that had the words "LIVE FREE" in blocked letters. A light turquoise fuzzy jacket appeared on top of it. Her hair was put into two pigtails. Tennis shoes that were blue and white appeared on her feet and Xolani wore cream colored stockings.

Once the transformation was done, Xolani quickly linked her arms through Lucy's and squealed, "Shopping spree! Finally I have someone to shop with besides Azazel. He's no fun to bring shopping."

Lucy looked at her with wide eyes for a moment before grinning and saying, "Lemme guess, he always carried the bags."

Without showing any signs of guilt or defiance, Xolani nodded her head and said, "Of course."

Lucy laughed. "Alright, let's go. If we need to I can summon one of my spirits to carry the bags."

Xolani took Lucy to a nearby shopping market. It bustled with activity as people clustered around stands and walked in and out of stores. Xolani took Lucy hand and pulled her forward. "First stop, swimwear."

The kiosk they ended up at was not very busy, seeing it was winter. Xolani suggested many bikinis to Lucy. "How about this dark red one? Alluring isn't?"

Lucy took one glance at it and blanched. "Xolani! That's too revealing even for a bikini! And what you just said made you sound like a devil. Aren't you supposed to promote modesty as an angel?"

Xolani sighed, "Alright, alright, you're right. Then how about this one?" Now Xolani was holding up a violet bikini that had white rhombuses stitched around the outskirts of both the top and bottom part of the bikini.

Lucy smiled. "That's more like it. I like that one, but I also like this one." Lucy held up a striped yellow bikini.

"That would look good on you, but how about this one?" Xolani held up a bikini that depicted water lilies floating atop of some water.

"That's really pretty, but now I don't know which one to get," Lucy moaned. Xolani snatched the striped yellow bikini out of Lucy's hands. "What are you doing?" Lucy asked.

Xolani walked over to the cashier and placed the bikinis on the counter. She looked over the soldier at Lucy and replied, "Paying. Who said you only had to get one. I'm also getting a few for myself. Also, don't worry about it, this shopping spree is my treat."

Lucy looked flustered. "I-I couldn't let you-,"

"Ah," Xolani raise her index at Lucy and shook it. "No complaints. Let's just have fun!"

Lucy started smiled. "Arigatou, Xolani." Xolani smiled back at her.

Once the bikinis were purchased, Xolani bought Lucy a white parasol, a yellow and orange parasol, and a light blue umbrella. Then they bought two tents that were meant to hold four people each. Lucy decided to get a new pair of sandals, flip-flops, and boots and Xolani happily obliged, deciding to get some wedges for herself. Xolani convinced Lucy to get a new bag to pack her things with and they were able to get that bag at a store that also sold the rope they needed. They both decided to buy some towels to bring along.

"What else do we need," Lucy gasped, out of breath from the bags both she and Xolani were carrying.

"Somebody to carry our bags," Xolani grunted.

Lucy gave an evil smirk. "Leave that to me." Lucy set down her bags and summoned Gemini. Lucy told them to both turn into Azazel, but warned them to appear while wearing casual clothes. Azazel appeared wearing a hoody, baggy pants, and sneakers.

Xolani's eyes twinkled with amusement. "I thought Gemini could only turn into one of the last ten people they have touched and had to wear the clothes they were wearing at the time."

Lucy grinned, "That's right. In case I ever needed to train or for some other bizarre reason I convinced Azazel to let Gemini touch him while he wore this kind of clothing."

Xolani laughed, "You've got to let me take a picture later. I will never let him live this down."

Both girls passed all their bags to Gemini, who struggled to hold them all. The girls stretched, obviously relieved to be free of the weight. "Well, let's continue. What else do we need?" Lucy asked.

Xolani thought for a moment before responding, "Sunglasses and medical supplies. Possibly a few candy bars or something."

Both girls started walking a fast pace in order to quickly find the stores that held what they needed. Gemini trailed after them going as fast as they could while carrying the luggage. Suddenly, Xolani stopped in front of s kiosk, causing Gemini to almost collide with her and causing Lucy to look behind her shoulder.

"Is there something wrong Xolani?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy, come here, come here, come here!" Xolani ordered in one breath. Lucy walked back until she stood by her side. "Why are you so excited?" Lucy asked.

Xolani rolled her eyes at Lucy. "Look in front of you."

In front of Lucy, behind a glass case, laid many interesting necklaces, bracelets, and charms.

"Is there something special about this jewelry?" Lucy inquired.

Xolani looked at her and said, "I recognize some of the tablets and techniques used in this stuff. It's supposed to bring good luck. Let's both get one! Choose one out."

"What do I need good luck with?" Lucy thought as she surveyed the charms. After looking over many charms promoting good luck in health, wealth, and relationships, Lucy found one which she thought would suit her best. It was a charm that was cracked along the edges and had the symbols on it crudely carven in, but it was meant to give luck to a person by balancing the light and dark within them which would make them understand the world better. This included seeing the darkness and light other people had to deal within themselves as well. The charm was attached to a thick dark brown rope that acted as a choker. Lucy bought that charm while Xolani bought a bracelet with the charms promoting good luck in leadership skills, health, and survival.

Walking away with their purchases, Xolani whispered in Lucy's ear, "You never know when we might need the last charm I bought on Tenrou Island." Lucy no time at all to know that she meant survival.

Xolani then once again took Lucy's hand and started pulling her to another store. The store was located away from all the other stores by quite a distance and was sort of hidden by a few walls. It looked run down and it was covered by shadows. Spooked, Lucy asked, "Why did you take me here?"

"This is an apothecary that has been here for ages. It might seem utterly useless and creepy, but they have amazing stuff inside along with the regular stuff, such as bandages. What we're here for is a potion the witch in there makes that replenishes magic power."

Lucy caught on to one word. "Witch?! Don't you mean mage or wizard or something?"

Xolani chuckled. "Nope, a genuine witch. You don't have to come with in with me this time, but someday I will take you in here. Xolani walked in alone as Lucy stood with her arms crossed outside. After what seemed like an eternity, but what was actually forty-five minutes, Xolani walked out with glass bottles filled with weird looking liquids, containers of what she said were types of creams meant for different healing purposes, and bandages.

"That's all we need. We can buy sunglasses on our way out, along with some candy bars." Xolani told Lucy as she handed her bags to Gemini. "Now Gemini, you better not drop the bags I just gave you. They are very fragile.

Even though it was quite early in the morning when they left for their shopping trip, it was late evening when they got back to the cave. Azazel and Loke stood on the roof of the shrine-like tower, looking anxious. When they spotted the girls they looked furious. Xolani let out a long whistle. "Guess we're a little late. Lucy, you start packing your stuff while I'll explain to them, although they're both going to want to talk with you later as well."

Lucy sighed and did as she was told. She had Gemini carry all the bags to her room. She packed everything except for the glass bottles she left for Xolani to pack, the rest of Xolani's things and her choker, which she put on. Looking down at her bag, Lucy thought, "This is going to be heavy."

Just then Xolani walked into her room and silently started packing her stuff. Lucy gave an awkward cough to catch her attention and hesitantly said, "So…"

Xolani sighed. "They're mad and said they will yell at you as we fly there. We are leaving in a couple of minutes."

Lucy sighed as well. "Oh well." Lucy felt a tap on her leg and looked down to see Gemini in their original form, looking exhausted. Lucy bent down and said, "Thanks for your help guys. You can go back and rest now." Gemini disappeared in a flash.

"We better get going to," Xolani said, picking up her bag as well as Lucy's. "I'll put these in a magical storage space for now. Meet me outside the cave. Azazel and Loke should be there." Lucy started going, not looking forward to the scolding she was about to get.

Loke and Azazel stood outside with stern faces. Neither turned to look at Lucy when she arrived. It was indeed an awkward silence, at least for Lucy. It took Xolani a few minutes to arrive. She was in her archaic white dress once again.

"Alright, let's get going," Azazel ordered, taking flight as Loke disappeared into the Spirit World.

Xolani took this moment to whisper, "Don't worry, he isn't that mad at you. He was mostly worried. Both of them. By the time we land everything should be normal again. Just let Azazel shout and blow off some steam or something. Although I'll make sure he doesn't go too far because of his wounds. Geez, he shouldn't even being flying right now. You can tell he's experiencing pain because of the movement of his wings as he flys. His body cringes a bit each time they move so he's trying to keep straight. We better go out there and help him"

Lucy smiled gratefully at Xolani's comforting advice and summoned her wings in order to take flight.


	17. Chapter 17

Oi, response to reviews and business:

Because of how short the battle between Juvia, Lisanna, and Erza is, I've decided to add another battle to this chapter to make it slightly longer, but it will still be short. Also, all of Juvia's attacks I got from Wikipedia, which state that some of the moves Juvia have used in the past are unnamed so they gave them names. This week the poll on my profile page will be the one determining which guild Lucy should join after her training.

**DISCLAIMER: **FAIRY TAIL BELONGS TO HIRO MASHIMA

_Chapter 17: Part 1: No Holding Back_

_Part 2: Desperate Announcement_

_PART 1_

"I'm sure D was a good path to take," Lisanna said to Juvia. They walked at a brisk pace hoping to not run into a fight. They soon reached an open clearing where Juvia had the advantage because of the water-based field.

"I guess we have to fight somebody then. With this battlefield it should provide us an easy w-," Lisanna stopped talking when she saw who she had to fight. Lisanna, looking paler, gave a nervous laugh and said, "Maybe she'll go easy on us?"

Erza smirked and reequipped into her Sea Empress armor. "Come at me," she challenged.

Juvia and Lisanna looked at each other and nodded. They raced headfirst towards Erza. As they were running, Lisanna partially transformed so that she would have a cat's claws and Juvia prepared one her arms to as sharp as a sword. Erza prepared her own sword and waited for the pair to get closer. In one sweep of her sword she sent both Lisanna and Juvia crashing into a wall.

Juvia crawled into the water, hoping to disguise herself within it. She swam beside the rock on which Erza was standing. She was confident, thinking that Erza was unable to sense her. "_Water Jigsaw!" _Juvia shouted. The rock shattered into many pieces as Juvia came into contact with it. Once the rock was completely shattered, Juvia noticed that she didn't see Erza anywhere.

Juvia halted her attack. "Watch out, above you!" Lisanna warned from where she was leaning for support on the wall.

"Did she attack Erza while I was in the water?" was Juvia first thought. Then Juvia turned her head upwards to see a figure coming down with a sword in hand. "It's a physical attack, it won't hurt Juvia," Juvia thought. Erza swung her sword downwards and slashed it against the Juvia back. Pain seared throughout Juvia's body. "Eh!? It made contact with Juvia!?" Juvia shouted. Before Erza could continue her attack, Lisanna transformed into a large fish and speedily swam to where Erza was. With Lisanna acting as a distraction, Juvia was able to crawl out of the water to what seemed to be a safe distance.

Soon after Juvia got onto land, Lisanna crashed near her. Juvia rested upon one of her knees as Lisanna stumbled to get up.

"Strong…! Was she always this strong!?" Juvia muttered.

With a quick glance at Juvia, Lisanna whispered to herself, "The Sea Empress Armor. She intends to completely nullify Juvia's water!"

From the middle of the watery field, Erza began to taunt Juvia. "What's wrong Juvia? You won't be able to become a S-class age like that."

With determined eyes, Juvia transformed into water again. "Juvia will beat you," she declared as she lunged at Erza. Erza held up her arm in defense of the incoming water and then slashed her sword at Juvia once again, only this time it went right through her.

"_Water Slicer!"_ Juvia declared. Erza ducked to avoid the attack. The _Water Slicer_ ended up cleanly slicing through four pillars.

"_Animal Soul: Wings!"_ Lisanna shouted. "We got you, Erza," she declared as she dove down at her. Without even glancing Lisanna's way, Erza did a back flip and harshly kicked Lisanna in the air. Lisanna screamed as she reverted back to normal.

Erza drew her sword towards herself, preparing for another attack. Juvia's mouth hung open as she saw that Erza's next attack would be directed at her. Erza swung her sword, creating a powerful force of air to travel towards Juvia. The force of the air blew Juvia into a wall.

Dust filled the air. Both Lisanna and Juvia moaned in pain. "Juvia can't believe the strength of Fairy Tail S-class mages," Juvia gasped. Juvia took a deep breath and got up as fast as she could. "Juvia will not let it end here!"

Upon hearing Juvia's determination, Lisanna also forced herself to get up. Both girls were breathing hard. "_Animal Soul: Rabbit!" _Lisanna charged towards Erza. Erza swiftly dodged and Lisanna ran right past her.

Erza turned toward where Lisanna was. "Lisanna, your attacking recklessly without taking the range into account. If you become more wary of the range of your attacks and your distance, your attacks will become more effective."

While watching the battle, Juvia noticed that Erza leaves herself open whenever Lisanna attacks. Juvia got into a fighting stance as Lisanna tried _Animal Soul: Wings_ once more. Even though Lisanna's attack did not go successfully, it left the opening Juvia needed.

"_Water Cane!"_ Juvia's water whip flashed towards Erza. As the attack approached Erza, Erza whipped around and slashed at the water whip with her sword, causing water droplets to scatter.

Then Erza clutched her sword even tighter and transferred more magical energy into it. "This is the move she is planning to finish off Juvia and Lisanna with," Juvia realized. At a last attempt at victory, Juvia called out, "_Double Wave!"_ As the two waves of water began to enclose Erza, Erza leaped above them and in the air she swung her sword.

Erza could hear both Juvia's and Lisanna's screams. The after effects of Erza's attack were that some of the walls began to crumble and that the ceiling almost collapsed. Once the dust cleared, Erza could see the figures of Juvia and Lisanna sprawled out on some rocks.

Erza smiled satisfactorily to herself and said, "With those skills the chances of you becoming an S-class mage is zero. You need to work a whole lot more to even have a chance. Well then, I guess I'll see you guys back at the boat once the trial is over."

With that Erza left.

_PART 2_

Evergreen was getting more and more irritated as she heard Elfman's answer to her question for the third time. Trying to keep her temper under control, she asked Elfman once again, "What made you decide on path A so quickly?"

"Because it's manly!" Elfman exclaimed.

Evergreen gritted her teeth and her right hand formed a fist. She glared at Elfman from behind her glasses and then swiftly punched him in the jaw. Elfman fell backwards unto the ground.

In his brief moment of shock, Elfman rubbed his sore jaw. When he had processed what had happened, he leapt up and angrily shouted, "What did you do that for!?"

Evergreen shouted back at him, "For not giving me an answer!"

"I gave you an answer! It was manly!"

"That's not an answer! An answer would be something such as saying that 'A was the best path to take because it was the first one' or 'The letter A looks like an arrow so we should follow it.' Saying whether it's manly or not is not an answer!"

"By saying it was manly it included all those reasons!"

Evergreen clenched her right fist again, prepared to punch Elfman again, when she sighed and just said, "We need to get a move on if you ever want to pass this exam." Without waiting for a response she started walking ahead. Elfman, thinking he made his point across, willingly followed her.

The next time the pair stopped was when they came to a white clearing surrounded by boulders. In this clearing they saw Mirajane in her _Satan Soul _form.

Mirajane smirked when she saw Elfman and Evergreen. "So you will be my opponents today. Elfman, although you are my little brother, I promise I will not hold back." Mirajane raised her arm to prepare for an attack.

When Mirajane raised her arm, Evergreen thought, "This is a battle of speed of a sort. As long as I can get her to look at my eyes I can turn her to stone!" Evergreen quickly snatched the glasses off her face and stared confidently at Mirajane.

Mirajane gave a low chuckle. "As long as I don't look directly into your eyes then I'll be fine." With that being said, Mirajane started gathering magic energy. Evergreen used the opportunity of Mirajane refusing to look at her to attack.

"_Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun!"_

Before the materialized bullets could reach her, Mirajane countered with a sphere of her _Darkness Magic._ The sphere did not only destroy the bullets, but it proceeded to hit Evergreen as well. The force of Mirajane's attack sent Evergreen flying into a boulder.

Dust a chipped rock particles floated into the air, making it impossible for Elfman to see whether Evergreen was alright or not. Elfman glanced at his sister's face instead. His eyes widened in shock when he realized she was as serious as she promised she would be.

"I need to attack her with my full power. That will be manly!" Elfman thought before he exclaimed, "_Beast Soul: Full-Body Takeover!"_ Elfman transformed into a dark red beast with wild white hair and yellow horns. He charged towards his sister.

Mirajane simply held out her arm and hand. As Elfman lunged forward with a powerful punch, Mirajane caught his hand, stopping his attack completely. Without giving Elfman any time to defend, Mirajane delivered a vigorous kick to his body which sent him crashing into a boulder in a similar fashion when compared to when Evergreen was sent crashing.

Once she had caused both of her opponents to crash into their surroundings, Mirajane raised her right hand. A small dark orb started to form and was gaining power each passing second. "You put up a…," Mirajane paused, thinking of a word describing their fight, but she couldn't think of one so she continued, "fight, but I will finish this right now." As Mirajane prepared to launch her _Darkness Sphere_, Evergreen appears between her and Elfman.

Mirajane smirks once again and says, "What you are doing won't help you at all. I will just blow the both of you away."

At Mirajane's comment, Evergreen just smiles and responds, "Only if you do not wish to hear a bit of information that will be sure to interest you."

Mirajane waited for Evergreen to continue speaking, but did not dispel her _Darkness Sphere_.

Evergreen continued by saying, "Elfman and I have decided to get married."

Mirajane's eyes widened in shock and her _Darkness Sphere _disappeared. Her arms fell limply to her sides as she tried to find a way to respond to what Evergreen had said.

"She fell for it!" Evergreen thought and she motioned for the surprised Elfman to attack Mirajane. Elfman shook his head to clear his thoughts and once again charged towards Mirajane alongside Evergreen.

Elfman leapt up and delivered a swift blow to the side of Mirajane's head, causing her to fall and crash into the ground. As the dust began to rise, Evergreen followed by casting _Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun_ in the general area where Mirajane had crashed.

Once she could no longer shoot any more bullets, Evergreen stood near Elfman in a stance that would prepare her to defend in the event that Mirajane was unable to fight.

The dust cloud began to clear and both Evergreen and Elfman saw that Mirajane was unconscious.

"We did it," Evergreen muttered in unbelief.

Elfman followed her by saying, "We defeated nee-chan . We are manly! Wait, but why did you say-,"

"It was a desperate measure for winning! I didn't mean anything by it! Don't you ever bring it up again!" Evergreen cut him off while blushing madly. "Now let's get going before she wakes up!"

Evergreen tried to walk in front of Elfman, but she could hardly hold herself study on her own. Elfman noticed and said, "Just so we can get out of here quickly, let's lean on each other for support."

Evergreen opened her mouth to shout at him, but she realized that was probably the most efficient way. She silently agreed and they proceeded out of that clearing as fast as they could.


	18. Chapter 18

No business.

**DISCLAIMER: FAIRY TAIL BELONGS TO HIRO MASHIMA**

_Chapter 18: Taking Flight_

"Wa-aaah! Xolani, I thought you said Azazel would be the one needing help to fly, not me!" Lucy tried to not fall into the sea that lied below her. Regardless of her efforts, Lucy began to drop out of the sky. A hand caught her arm.

"Lucy, you haven't had trouble flying before, so what's wrong now?" Azazel asked.

Lucy looked at him with mild surprise on her face. He looked down at her and after making eye contact he turned his head and feeling self-conscious he asked, "What?"

Lucy gave a small smile and responded, "You're not shouting angrily at me. I thought you were going to be mad at me until when we at least reached the island."

Azazel glared at her, "I'm still angry, but not angry enough to let you fall into the ocean."

Azazel heard a giggle from behind him. He turned his head to see Xolani. Seeing that she had Azazel's attention, she continued. "So you're saying that it is possible for you to get mad enough at Lucy to actually allow her to fall to her death above an ocean?"

Azazel replied instantly by yelling, "I never said that!"

Xolani started waving her index finger in front of Azazel's face and said, "Ah, but you see, you did say "I'm still angry, but not angry enough to let you fall into the ocean." Doesn't that imply a point where your anger is peaked enough to actually drop her?"

"The main point was that I would not drop her in the ocean!"

"Then you should've just said 'I won't drop you in the ocean.' Why did you add the extra part about you not being angry enough?"

All the while Azazel and Xolani were arguing, Lucy was starting to slip from Azazel's grasp. "Um…guys, a little help here?"

Both ignored her because they couldn't hear her request over their loud bickering. It wasn't until Lucy started falling again that they both noticed.

Both Azazel and Xolani lunged for her, but Azazel stopped dead in his tracks and cringed in pain. "Crap," Azazel muttered with gritted teeth. Xolani zoomed right past him. A few moments later she came up holding Lucy by the waist. Lucy gave a small sigh of relief.

"Maybe we should figure out why Lucy can't fly now," Xolani suggested with a nervous laugh. Azazel gave a small nod of his head as the sudden pain was starting to fade a little.

Lucy spoke up by saying, "I know why. My wings are different so I can't balance myself! I can't believe I didn't notice this before taking off."

Both Xolani and Azazel looked down at her. Both of them sighed and said in harmony said together, "I can't believe we made it this far. How did we even make it this far?" They looked at Lucy for an answer.

Lucy replied by saying, "With much effort and struggle."

Xolani began thinking about their journey so far, "Well, now that you mention it, you were flying behind us and I often heard your squeals, but I thought you were admiring the landscape or something."

"Same here," Azazel commented.

"Well, does one of you know anything that could make flying possible for me? Otherwise we'll never make it to Tenrou Island. Are we at least half way there?"

"We're not even close to being half way there," Azazel responded as Xolani was thinking of a way to aid Lucy.

After floating there for about twenty-five minutes of silence, they heard sirens.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked? Looking around, the group saw two airships heading towards them.

Azazel's eyes showed that he recognized the airships and by the expression on his face, Lucy knew they were in trouble.

"Why are airships here?" Lucy shouted above the sirens.

Azazel grimaced, "Xolani and I decided to take a short cut which requires us to reach the island from a different kingdom, and technically these waters and skies belong to them so we're trespassing."

"Any chance we can talk are way out of it?" Xolani asked Azazel. Azazel gave no response and just continued to watch the approaching airships.

Both airships stopped approaching them and the blaring of the sirens ceased, but only because the men on board each one were preparing something.

"What do you think they're doing?" Lucy whispered to both Azazel and Xolani, hoping either one of them would respond.

Neither got the chance to. All three of them saw what the men were preparing as several spots on the exterior of the ships opened to reveal cannons.

"This isn't good," Xolani mumbled.

"Can't we use magic to defend ourselves?" Lucy cried out?

Xolani looked down at her once again, "With Azazel's injuries, you unable to fly, and me having to carry you? No."

They heard as both captains on the ship gave the orders to fire.

Xolani drifted closer to Azazel and Azazel wrapped his arms around both Xolani and Lucy. "Brace yourselves," he muttered. At that moment two large cannonballs came there way.

Black was all that there was to see. Nothing could be heard. The only thing to be felt was something cold that lay beneath her and damp air. With no energy to move in the slightest, Lucy wondered whether she was alive or if she was in the realm of death.

For what seemed like an eternity she only felt coldness and damp air surrounding her. Then Lucy felt something warm on her arm. It seemed like a sticky substance that stained her with warmth. She felt the same substance flow unto her leg.

With her eyes still closed, Lucy devoted all her effort into raising her right arm to her face. She licked the warm substance that reached the tip of her fingers. It tasted metallic and also a little tangy. The taste started to awaken her senses when, with a jolt, Lucy realize that what she had licked was blood. Lucy then opened her eyes and rushed to a t least sit up. Her head spun because of the sudden change of position.

Lucy tried taking long slow breaths to regain her focus, but instead she took short, uneven gasps because of her worry concerning the blood. The entire right side of her body was stained with it, yet Lucy could not identify any wounds on herself.

Lucy squinted in attempts to see in the darkness surrounding her. She could now tell she was sitting on a stone floor, but she could hardly decipher anything more than an arm's length away.

"I need some light," Lucy whispered to herself. She couldn't get any of the candles, matches, or lanterns that were in one of their bags of supplies because Xolani was in charge of the magical storage space in which they had decided to put their supplies in until they reached Tenrou Island. Lucy also didn't know any spells that could conjure light.

Lucy continued to think of a way, "Light… Light… Loke!" Lucy reached to where her keys usually were and was relieved to find them there. She pulled out Loke's key.

Without even having to chant any words, Loke appeared.

"Lucy, are you alright, it's so dark in here. This couldn't be Tenrou Island, could it?," Loke asked.

Lucy replied by saying, "I think I'm alright and you're right, but I could really use some light."

Even in the darkness, Lucy could tell Loke smiled. "Coming right up."

Loke caused his fists to glow and the first thing he saw was Lucy's right side covered with blood.

"I thought you said you were alright!" Loke shouted with concern as he knelt down beside Lucy.

"This isn't my blood," Lucy whispered.

She looked down to where the blood was pooled beside er and with her eyes, followed the trail to where it ended at a figure of another person.

"It can't be," Lucy whispered with a paling face. Unable to stand, Lucy had Loke help her crawl to where the person lay.

As they got closer, Loke started to have the same thoughts as Lucy, "Oi, that can't be Azazel, could it?" Both their suspicions were confirmed when they reached the bloody body.

Tears were streaking down Lucy's face without any restraint. She tried to scream for help or at least Azazel's name, but she couldn't find her voice. Loke's glasses fell off his face as he took his jacket off. He wrapped the upper half of Azazel's body in the jacket. Azazel's blood immediately soaked through it.

Lucy could see the frustration and worry in Loke's face as he said, "He's losing too much blood. Isn't there anything else we can do? Isn't Xolani here somewhere and can't she heal him?"

Lucy thoughts drifted back to the time where Xolani explained how magic revolving around light and pureness would only harm a figure possessing darkness, such as a demon, even further. Lucy shook her head at Loke to let him know that wouldn't work. Then she noticed her hands were shaking and that she desperately wanted to do something to help.

It was then Loke said, "We have to stop the bleeding and soon." As Loke began to take his shirt off, Lucy pulled out the key of Virgo.

"_Gate of the Virgin, I summon thee: Virgo!"_

Virgo appeared in a glowing light and while bowing, asked, "What do you request of me, Lucy-hime?"

"Virgo, please save Azazel! He's lost so much blood already…" Lucy's voice trailed off. Virgo turned around to take a look at Azazel. Her eyes slightly widened when she saw the severity of the wounds and Virgo disappeared into the Spirit World to get supplies.

When she returned, her arms were filled with bandages and such. As she knelt down, she said, "Loke, Lucy, see if you can get him to wake up and stay awake." She handed Lucy a bowl filled with water and a towel, "Try to wake him up by spreading water on his face. That should be safe."

Both Loke and Lucy crawled to where Azazel's face was as Virgo slowly lifted Azazel onto her lap so that she could wrap bandages around all his wounds. Lucy started dabbing Azazel's face with the wet towel as Virgo said, "I would have preferred to treat his burns first so that it wouldn't be so painful when he woke up or in his recovery, but I cannot do that with all this blood. So be prepared if he wakes up because he will be in extreme pain.

With gritted teeth, Loke muttered, "Well, we don't have to worry about that yet because he won't wake up. Lucy, hand me the bowl of water."

A little surprised by Loke's sudden demand, Lucy passed him the bowl. Loke inched closer to Azazel and held the bowl above Azazel's face. "Loke, what are you going to do?" Lucy asked hesitantly. Loke didn't answer verbally. Instead, he poured all of the water that was left in the bowl onto Azazel's face.

Lucy was about to scold Loke for doing that when she heard a weak cough. Azazel's eyes slowly opened. Lucy forgot about scolding Loke entirely as she exclaimed, "Azazel, thank the heavens you woke up!"

Azazel tried to give a weak smile, but instead grimaced. He started to cough up blood. "Virgo!" Lucy shouted. Virgo looked up from her work to see the situation.

"He is experiencing gut-wrenching pain at this moment. I can't inject any pain killers at the moment, but try having him bite down on the towel or something."

Lucy rolled up the towel and gently put the middle of it into Azazel mouth. He bit down on it as hard as he could. Red was starting to appear on the part of the towel the surrounded Azazel's mouth.

Even through Azazel's moaning and Lucy uneven gasps of air, Loke heard footsteps approaching. He immediately stood up and walked a few paces forward until he stood in front of Virgo. Loke then took up a fighting stance. Lucy looked up at Loke and whispered, "Is something going to attack us?

Then a figure staggered into the boundaries of Loke's light and both Loke and Lucy recognized it as Xolani. Loke rushed forward and put one of Xolani's arms around his shoulders to help her walk. "How badly are you injured?" Loke asked.

Xolani looked at Loke when she answered, "Not very. My legs are only bruised a little and I'm just a little numb from waking up on the stone floor. More importantly, where's Azazel? He shielded Lucy and I from the attack."

Loke looked away at that instant, not wanting to show her the state Azazel was in even though he lay before her. He also wondered what the attack was and that he would have to ask once everything and everyone calmed down.

Xolani, slightly puzzled at why Loke turned his head away, looked forward to see Virgo tending to a bloody figure. She looked for the figure's face and once she saw it, her legs collapsed from beneath her. Loke caught her by the waist before she could hit the floor.

"A….Az…," Xolani tried to say his name, but couldn't.


	19. Chapter 19

Business and response to reviews:

This chapter will be about one-thousand words shorter than previous chapters. For those wondering who Lucy will end up with, it hasn't been decided yet. The poll for that is still open, with Azazel in the lead. While on the subject of Azazel, the concern that some of you have for him is quite touching. Of course, I will continue to keep updating every 2 weeks – a month, depending on how my life goes.

**DISCLAIMER: FAIRY TAIL BELONGS TO HIRO MASHIMA**

_Chapter 19: part 1- Simple defeat_

_part 2- The Easy Way_

"Gray, you didn't happen to choose path G because you thought it would grant you luck because it has the initial of your first name?" Pantherlily asked suspiciously.

Gray took his hands out of his pockets to fold his arms. "Of course not! I don't rely on things such as luck to succeed. I use my own skill and power!"

Pantherlily smiled at Gray's response. "That's good to hear. Indeed, it is our own skill and strength that will be the reason of how we overcame this trial."

Gray nodded his head in agreement and the two walked into a stony clearing.

"Not bad," Pantherlily commented, looking at the sky past the stone pillars.

"Oi, Pantherlily, where do you think we are?" Gray questioned.

"This place is the place of your defeat!" a quiet voice called out.

Gray and Pantherlily looked at each other and then surveyed their surroundings trying to find the owner of that voice. They both spotted a tiny figure hiding behind a rock.

"So that was you, Wendy. You've got guts to tell us that," Gray smirked and cracked his knuckles. At the sound, Wendy cowered behind the rock. It was then another figure appeared beside Wendy.

"Wendy, do not worry. Your capabilities as a mage are not inferior to theirs. As long as we work together we will be able to win."

Wendy looked up to the figure standing above her. She smiled cheerfully then leapt onto her feet. "You're right, Mest! I'm sure we can do this."

Mest gave a small smile of his own before turning his head to examine Gray and Pantherlily. "I want to know…," Mest trailed off.

"Hm? Is there something you want?" Pantherlily asked.

Mest walked a few steps in front of Wendy. "I want to know, I want to know. I want to know what you're powers are!"

Upon hearing that both Gray and Pantherlily smirked. Recognizing the look in their eyes, Wendy warned, "Be careful! They're about to attack!"

Gray immediately dropped to the floor and declared, "_Ice- make: Knuckle!_"

A flurry of large ice knuckles appeared from under Mest. Mest dodged them by leaping backwards, where he was unaware of Pantherlily's tiny presence. When Mest got to the point where he wouldn't be able to escape, Pantherlily transformed into his larger self and unsheathed his sword. In one fluent motion he slashed what seemed to be Mest in front of him. His sword cut through Mest as though he were air.

Pantherlily's eyes widened and he sensed a presence behind him. Whirling around, Pantherlily took up a defensive stance with his sword. Mest's foot made contact with the flat of the sword and Pantherlily forced him back.

Meanwhile, Gray and Wendy concentrated on defeating each other. "_Sky Dragon's Roar!_" Wendy shouted as a whirlwind came from her mouth.

Gray quickly put his hands together and announced, "_Ice-make: Shield!_"

The ice rose from the ground just in time to defend Gray. A few shards of ice flew off the edges of the shield as a result of the destructive winds.

Gray gave a slight smirk and muttered, "Not bad." Once the roar ceased, Gray knelt to the floor again. "_Ice- make: Floor!_" From his hands a thick layer of ice began to spread across the room. Immediately after it passed Wendy's feet, she took a step forward and tripped.

Seeing his partner's distress, Mest quickly made his way over to help. As Mest drew his arm back to punch Gray, a sword appeared in front of his throat. Mest halted his attack right away.

Using the opportunity of Mest focusing his attention of stopping his attack, Gray prepared his _Ice- make: Ice Cannon_. Once Gray had shot it, Pantherlily waited until the last second to jump away, to ensure Mest was hit.

When the shot fired from the _Ice- make: Ice Cannon_ made contact with Mest, he was thrown back until he hit the stone wall. The impact immediately caused him to lose consciousness.

With Mest out of the way, both Gray and Pantherlily turned to face Wendy. Not wanting to cause any damage to her, Pantherlily converted back into his magic- saving form.

Gray took a few steps forward and addressing Wendy, promised, "I will not hold back." Pantherlily glanced up at him in surprise. He wondered if Gray would actually hurt Wendy.

After promising her that, Gray pulled out a jar of pickled plums. "Prepare for my Ultimate Secret Technique!" Gray declared. He then shoved his hand into the jar and pulled out a handful of pickled plums. He thrust all of them into his mouth at once. In doing so this caused his lips to become puckered.

Seeing Gray's lips puckered in such a manner made Wendy copy it as well, causing her to believe it to be a type of Transmission Magic. Frightened by that possibility, Wendy began to run away from him. In her frightened state, she didn't notice Gray passing the jar to Pantherlily.

As Wendy was running she tripped over something. Looking behind her, she saw it was Pantherlily. Pantherlily had puckered lips as well, causing Wendy to be even more frightened. With Wendy on the ground, Gray once again approached her.

With both Gray and Pantherlily looking down on her, she was unable to get up. The only thing she could bring herself to do was bury her head into her arms and scream.

Recognizing that Gray and Pantherlily were the victors, a path opened up for them and they continued on.

A little while after Gray and Pantherlily continued on, Mest groggily woke up. Remembering the situation he swiftly gets up and exclaims, "Where are Gray and Pantherlily? We must defeat them!" It was then he noticed a disheartened Wendy kneeling on the floor in front of him. She looked up at him with guilty looking eyes. "Eh? What's wrong?"

With a shaky voice, Wendy answered, "I- I lost w-while you were unconscious and so they went ahead," Wendy lowered her head and started crying, "I'm so sorry! It's entirely my fault we lost. After you fell unconscious, I couldn't fight or do anything!"

Mest placed his hand on Wendy's head and rubbed it. She hesitantly looked up at Mest again. "Look, it wasn't your fault. Don't forget I was knocked unconscious. That means it is also my fault we lost. Instead of being regretful about it, why don't we focus on something else?"

"Like what?" Wendy asked.

"I've heard something about Tenrou Island that makes me very curious. It is said that Tenrou Island holds an enormous secret regarding Fairy Tail."

Wendy sniffed and said, "Well, that makes sense. This is our holy ground, after all."

"Well, I want to know what that secret is. So why don't you help me try and figure out this secret?"

"How can I do that? I didn't even know Tenrou Island had a secret."

"Just help me look for it and we might find it," Mest responded.

"I don't know what we're looking for, but I'll be glad to accompany you." Wendy smiled and then stood up. Then she and Mest left the place of their defeat.

_Part 2_

Gajeel was looking around desperately for someone to fight. "Urgh, shouldn't we have found someone to fight by now?" he complained.

Levy sighed and said, "Who knows. All we can do is keep walking."

"Maybe we should've chosen a different path than Path F," Gajeel grumbled.

Levy was getting fed up with his complaints. "Gajeel, you're the one that chose Path F. Besides, we can't go back now so all that there's left to do is to continue onward."

Gajeel glared at her and so Levy glared back. Eventually, Gajeel looked away and said, "Fine, but let's pick up the pace so that we can at least get down this path quicker."

As they both started running, Levy gasped, "Maybe we got lucky and got the quiet path."

Gajeel looked at her strangely and asked, "How is that lucky? That would be too boring."

It came to Levy as no surprise to hear Gajeel say that. "You love violence too much, Gajeel," she commented.

"There's nothing wrong with that!" he exclaimed, defending himself. It was then they reached the end of the path. They saw a sign indicating that they should wait for the other passing participants in the clearing before them.

"Thank goodness we didn't run into any trouble," Levy thought. She glanced at Gajeel's irritated, scowling face. "He'll get over it," she continued to think.

They silently sat down together on a rock and neither one of them muttered a word as they waited for the remaining participants to reach that clearing.


	20. Chapter 20

Response to business and reviews:

To find the polls, go to my profile page and there should be a spot where the question and answers appears. However, one can only put one question on the profile page at a time, so I will alternate between questions every other week. …I will mention this now, this chapter has not gone as I planned at all. I hope y'all will find it intriguing, anyway.

**DISCLAIMER: FAIRY TAIL is owned by Hiro Mashima _**

_Chapter 20: Secrets_

"T-there's no way," Xolani stuttered. Lucy grew more worried after seeing Xolani's reactions to Azazel's wounds.

"Xolani, I have to ask you something," Lucy started, having difficulty grabbing Xolani's attention, "You and Azazel have been alive for hundreds of years, maybe even thousands, right? If so, hasn't Azazel suffered wounds like this, or worse?"

Xolani took a deep breath to try and calm her nerves down, and then she faced Lucy. "Lucy, believe it or not, the Azazel you know is much different from the one in the past. Azazel wouldn't let himself be hurt like this in the one you know is much more kind, considerate, and appreciative of life."

Almost afraid to ask, Lucy asked, "What was he like in the past?"

Xolani glanced over to Azazel to make sure he wasn't paying attention. She knew he wouldn't want her to tell Lucy how cruel he was. In a low voice, Xolani started speaking.

"As long as I've known him, Azazel has truly been a demon. He relished in others' pain and sorrow and would relentlessly kill and torture others. Remember how he covered us when we were shot down? Truth be told, he had the power to prevent that from happening, but to do that he would've had to raze all the airships and slay everybody on board each one. It would have been a bloody massacre. That would have been the only other way to protect us. The Azazel I have known would have done just that immediately, enjoying every second of it. That he chose to protect us with his body rather than result to force shows how much he has changed."

Lucy couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was true that the action Azazel took to shield them didn't surprise Lucy, yet it was unfamiliar to Xolani.

Seeing Lucy's shocked face, Xolani decided to reveal something else to Lucy.

"Azazel has taken apprentices before. Remember when we met? Didn't Azazel seem sarcastic, but pleasant to be around and sort of easy-going?"

Taking a moment to remember, Lucy nodded. Xolani continued.

"That is an act he puts on for all his potential students. He even continues to use that act for the early stages of training. Don't forget that deceit is also the way of the demon. Azazel would continue to act easy-going and witty until a situation came up. Most of the time the situation is preplanned by him, but not always. In that situation, Azazel would reveal his true colors to his disciple. It has always involved a lot of bloodshed. After savoring the sensation of the blood that has been spilt by his hands, Azazel would then drive his student to do the same. Azazel has always used that kind of harsh teaching method."

Xolani stared at Lucy's pale face and shaking hands. "Don't worry, I'm not finished yet," Xolani reassured. She waited until Lucy's hands stopped trembling.

"Lucy, he has done more than just basic training with you. I'm assuming the incident with Apollyon was supposed to end up as one of those incidents, but instead he helped save everybody. Saving people is an angel's job, not a demon's."

Lucy was puzzled with what she was told. "Why didn't he treat me like his other students?"

Xolani smiled gently. She reached out her hand petted the top of Lucy's head. "My theory is that you're not like his other student's. You're too bright. The light that you have just by being you is affecting him, in my opinion."

Loke decided to join the conversation there and then. "Knowing you Lucy, I can't blame Azazel for changing. You're light is brighter than you think. It saved me from disappearing and gave me back my home in the Celestial World."

This puzzled Lucy even more. "Do I have light because I'm a Celestial Mage?" This caused both Xolani and Loke to chuckle, although neither answered. Realizing they weren't going to answer, Lucy decided to ask another question. "Isn't light supposed to harm a demon?"

Xolani became serious, but in a soft and soothing tone, answered, "I think to him you are a guiding light that he is unconsciously choosing to follow."

In a voice so quiet that it was almost inaudible, Lucy asked, "What am I guiding him to?"

With a tranquil voice, Xolani answered, "To being human once more." A longing look appeared in Xolani's eyes once she said that.

"What do you mean by that?" Loke queried.

With a coy look, Xolani responded, "I think you already know, Celestial Spirit."

"But I don't," Lucy spoke up.

With a sad smile Xolani started speaking.

"Angels are the givers of salvation that lift souls to the heavens. Demons are the envoys of condemnation that drag souls into the fiery pits of hell. Both Azazel and I were once human. You could say I received salvation which turned me into what I am today. Azazel, well…" Xolani trailed off.

Loke continued where she stopped. "If you're the soul that was saved and lifted to a higher place, then Azazel was dragged into darkness."

Everybody was silent for a while as Virgo worked. Xolani found it in herself to say something more, "What Azazel and I are now reflect what our lives as humans were. I have no idea what kind of life Azazel had."

"What kind of life did you have?" Loke inquired of Xolani.

Xolani raised her index finger to her lips and replied, "That's my secret. Also, Azazel's human life is his secret as well. Don't ask about it."

The severity of Xolani's tone had taken Lucy and Loke aback, but they silently agreed. It was at that moment Virgo stood up.

Addressing Lucy, she reported, "Lucy-hime, I've done all I could, but his injuries are still severe. You need to get out of here as quickly as possible and get him more advanced medical aid. Keep him awake until then."

Lucy gulped then quickly said, "Thank you Virgo, you may leave now." Virgo bowed then disappeared in a soft glow of light.

Loke walked over to Azazel and gently picked up Azazel. "Oi, Kitty, what are you doing?" Azazel muttered through gritted teeth.

"Isn't it obvious? Carrying you, because your legs are as useless as the rest of you." Loke retorted.

Lucy smiled. "For once I'm happy that those two are arguing. It'll keep Azazel awake." Xolani gave a light laugh. Lucy then turned to Loke. "Loke, are you able to carry Azazel and light the way at the same time?"

Without answering verbally, Loke had his fist light up. While some of the light was blocked by Azazel, it was still enough light to see their surroundings by. They started off at a rather brisk pace, choosing a random hallway to go down.

As they walked, Lucy noticed strange drawings on the walls. She asked Xolani what they were.

"It looks like this is an old temple of some ancient civilization. The artwork depicts their beliefs and ways of life."

"That fascinating," Lucy murmured as she admired the walls.

Another thought popped into Lucy's head. "Xolani, we fell into the ocean, right?" Xolani nodded. "Then how did we end up in a room that was not filled with water and that was not near an entrance. Based on the architecture of the room, we were in a lower level than the entrance level and it was about in the center of the temple."

Xolani looked down at Lucy, and then a blank expression appeared on her face as she thought. Xolani muttered a few of her observations out loud. "We were wet when we woke up, but the room wasn't. There were no marks on the walls showing any water erosion or damage. The hallways also seem to be dry and the pictures seem to have no deterioration, not even from age."

Xolani's face became more alert as an idea came into her mind. "It's possible that this civilization used magic on this temple to protect it from being damaged naturally."

Lucy accepted Xolani's idea and continued upon it. "So you're saying that the temple would be protected from erosion, age, typhoons, magma, etc.? Wouldn't that mean somebody forcefully ruined this temple?"

"It's possible. To an even greater extent, the person who destroyed this temple might have annihilated the entire civilization."

"You're kidding," Lucy's eyes were wide.

Xolani shook her head. "There are always powerful beings existing in the world, even if they are unaware of their own power. Sometimes they use the power unintentionally when they have heightened emotions and lose control. Whether the destruction of this civilization was an accident or not is something I can't answer."

Lucy decided to think about what Xolani said in silence, with the boys' bickering being the only noise. Lucy then thought about a part of her previous question that was left unanswered. "Xolani, that doesn't explain how we ended up in that specific room or why. Did you notice anything unusual about that room?"

A certain look flashed in Xolani's eyes. "There were paintings on the ceiling, but now that I think about it, they weren't abstract pictures, they were blood spatters."

"What!" Lucy exclaimed. Both Azazel and Loke looked at her with interest. "Eh? Oh, Xolani is telling me about this really cute shop she went to once. She was describing the strawberry shakes they sold."

Loke and Azazel glanced at each other doubtfully. "Don't you believe me?" Lucy inquired of them.

"Don't you trust your master, Lil' Kitty?" Azazel scoffed. This sent them to bicker once more. Lucy sighed.

In a softer voice, Lucy asked Xolani what that could mean.

"The blood spatters show a violent death probably not done by a human…," Xolani trailed off and looked at the ceiling they were standing under before continuing, "And there are no blood spatters here. I'm assuming they are only in that room."

"So if we are out of that room we are okay, right? Besides, I see light coming from that doorway over there! Maybe it has a spell on ittaking us to the surface!" Lucy started after saying that, but Xolani grabbed her hand.

"Don't get to excited, Lucy. Let's get closer to examine it first." Lucy nodded at Xolani's suggestion. When they were within a few inches of the door Xolani started to study it, but the bickering pair of Loke and Azazel were not paying attention to their surroundings and so they collided with Lucy and Xolani and the impact caused all of them to fall through the door.

"Ergh. Can't you buffoons notice your surroundings well enough to not walk into us or anything else?" An irritated Xolani questioned the two. Loke ignored her and went on to make sure Lucy was okay.

Lucy gave him a quick nod as she sat up from where they had ended up and checked to make sure Azazel was okay. Seeing that he was, Lucy scanned her surroundings and sighed in disappointment.

"We're still in the temple, so that was a tricky dead end, I guess." Lucy looked for another path to take until she felt Xolani's hand on her shoulder.

"That's not all. We're in _that room_. Look up." Lucy did as Xolani told her and could make out some of the blood splatters on the ceiling.

"Does this mean no matter which way we go, we will end up here?" Lucy asked.

"I think so, but I think the situation might be a little more complicated than that," Xolani predicted.

"What do you-," Lucy was cut off as a giant magic circle that encompassed most of the room appeared and glowed under their feet.

"Get out of the circle now!" Xolani ordered as everybody ran to the nearest corner of the room.

Chains shot out of the magic circle and something began to rise out of it. The chains began to wrap around it, but Lucy still saw what the thing was.

"Is that… a dragon's skeleton?" Lucy thought aloud.

With a pale face, Xolani nodded. With a shaky voice she added, "I-it can't be, but it is right here. This is n-not just any dragon's skeleton. It's the skeleton of the dragon Acnologia, _The Black Dragon of the Book of Apocalypse._ He only appears to signify and eventually take part in eradicating the current age so that a new history may be constructed of the world. But why is his skeleton sealed here?!"


End file.
